Mr Deer and Mr Hedgehog
by PUuPpyyto
Summary: Kisah dimana Sehun harus bersabar dengan roommate di asrama barunya yg penuh dengan aegyoo dan godaan .. 6 love stories.. HunHan love story, ChanBaek TaoRis SuLay XiuChen KaiSoo
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Tittle : Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Series : Chapter 1 - Welcome to room 88, hottie-

Rated : M

Cast : EXO" OTP and others

HunHan ChanBaek KaiSoo TaoRis SuLay XiuChen

**Warning : This is Yaoi Boy x Boy (Dont Like Dont read) ! No Bash !**

"_Kau tahu ? Kau persis seperti landak. Kelihatan berduri dan melukai dari luar tapi begitu menyedihkan dan mudah meneteskan air mata dari dalam_" - Lu Han –

**Author POV**

_Korean National Sport School (KNSS), 2014..._ "Ahjusssiiiiiii... Tungguuuu, jangan tutup gerbangnyaaa duluuuuu" teriak seorang namja cantik berambut pendek berwarna orange-pink muda sambil berusaha berlari secepat mungkin sebelum pintu gerbang yang memisahkan asrama dan gedung sekolah ditutup.

"You again ! Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya kau terlambat datang anak muda... Dan aku tidak akan ..." ocehan sang pernjaga gerbang tadi terputus saat melihat namja cantik tadi mulai mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya.. Bukan hanya puppy eyes tapi pipi chubby yang dengan sengaja digembungkan itu pun menambah kekuatan aegyo dari sang namja...

"Tidak akan terbujuk oleh aegyo mu lagi" itulah kata-kata yang seharusnya akan diucapkan oleh sang penjaga gerbang tapi ahjussi itu malah berkata "Masuklah Lu Han.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan" dengan nada yang sangat ramah...

"Gomawooooo ahjusssiii.. Ahjussi jjang ! Semoga harimu menyenangkan juga hehhe" seru namja yang bernama Lu Han itu sambil berlari masuk kedalam gedung dan kembali berlari secepat mungkin ke locker room...

"Hosshh hoosshhh" dengus Lu Han mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sehabis berlari...

"Kau terlambat bangun lagi, huh ?"gumam seorang namja berkulit eksotis sambil menalikan sepatu olah raganya dengan santai... "He'em.. Menyebalkan sekali.. Terkadang aku iri dengan kalian yang memiliki room-mate, jadi bila ada salah satu yang terlambat bangun maka room-mate nya lah yang akan membangunkan.. Huuuuu... Kapan aku akan mendapatkan room-mate T_T" gerutu Luhan sambil mengobrak-abrik isi locker-nya mencari seragam olah raganya..

"Aniooo... Tidak sembarang orang bisa sekamar dengan princess Lulu kami... Kau terlalu berharga bagi kami Luu" kata Xiumin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disamping Luhan..

"Yakkkk,, aku namjaaaa ! Ssang-namja ! Manlyyyyy... manlyyyyy" kata Luhan menegaskan..

"Ada cicak di loker mu" kata Chen tenang yang lagi-lagi entah sejak kapan ada disamping Luhan..

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Luhan nyaring menyerupai seorang yeoja sambil melompat kearah Kai dan memeluknya seperti anak koala yang sedang ketakutan..

"Manly huh ? Ssang-namja huh ?" cibir Kai dan pasangan XiuChen pun langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi Luhan yang sama persis seperti yeoja...

"Kalian pasangan evillll" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucuuu...

"Eugghhhh, jangan memasang aegyoo seperti itu Lu honeeyyy.. Akuilah bahwa kau memang girlyy hahaha" kata Xiumin yang semakin membuat Luhan seballl dan tawa dari 3 namja itu semakin menggema di locker room yang semakin membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya...

BRAKKK !

"HOIIII... Mau sampai kapan kalian bercakap-cakap hhaahhh ?! Cepat ke lapangan ! Lari 30 putaraaannn !" teriak Kangin songsaenim -couch dibidang atletik- yang geram melihat segerombolan namja itu telat datang ke sesi pelajarannya.. Para siswa yang diteriaki itupun langsung bergegas lari ke lapangan. Saat Luhan hendak bergegas mengganti baju seragam sekolahnya dengan baju olah raga, Kangin songsaenim menahan tangan Luhan sambil berkata "Kau masih belum boleh kembali ke lapangan Lu.." kata couch itu dengan nada tegas..

"Tapi couch, aku rasa ..." kata Luhan tapi langsung terpotong oleh kata-kata Kangin songsaenim "Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan turuti perintah para couch.." sambil memberikan tatapan -_aku tidak menerima alasan apapun- _kepada Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan locker room.. Luhan melampiaskan rasa frustasi dan emosi yang meluap dengan cara memukul pintu locker-nya berkali-kali hingga meninggalkan bekas penyok di pintu tidak bersalah itu..

"Sialan.. Kecelakan sialannnn.. Bagaimana bisa seorang atlet terkenal sepertiku dilarang kembali ke lapangan.. Sialaaaann arghhhhh" geram Luhan sambil menumpukan kepalanya di pintu locker itu... Tanpa sadar seorang namja berwajah tampan sedang mengamatinya dari pintu, tatapan namja itu dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah. Dengan perlahan namja itu masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang..

"Maafkan aku Lu" gumam namja itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Luhan..

"Anioo Kris.. Ini bukan kesalahanmu, hanya saja aku memang memiliki nasib yang sedikit jelek hehe" kata Luhan sambil mencoba tersenyum untuk menghalau rasa bersalah Kris.

"Luu.. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu.. Aku akan selalu melindungimu.. Aku berjanji Luuu.. Mianhaeeee" gumam Kris sekali lagi sambil menciumi pipi mulus Luhan. Namja mungil itu tidak berniat untuk menjawab perkataan Kris barusan karena namja itu takut jika ia menjawab hanya akan membuat Kris semakin salah paham dengan hubungan mereka saat ini.. Well, ia hanya menganggap Kris sebagai temannya.. tidak lebih. Tapi bagi Kris, Luhan adalah miliknya, Luhan adalah property-nya yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapa pun juga dan apapun mengenai Luhan adalah tanggung jawabnya.. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kris sambil berpikir "Aku adalah boneka yang rusak.. Aku tidak lain hanya suatu kecacatan dari _Korean National Sport School_" .

..

..

..

..

..

"Apa-apaan ini Oh Sehun ?! Jelaskannn !" teriak seorang namja paruh baya sambil melemparkan koran yang memuat skandal anaknya ke wajah babak belur sang anak...

"Masalah remaja. Mereka menghinaku dan aku membalas, simple" jawab namja yang bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu..

"Simpleee ?! Simpleeee kau bilang ?! Yakkkk, nama baik keluarga Oh tercoreng hanya karenamu Sehun dan kau masih bisa dengan tenang berkata "simple" ?" geram Oh Seung Jin...

"Appa.. Tenanglah, jika kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kan ? Sehun adalah seorang remaja dan sesama remaja memang sering terlibat pertengkaran bukan ? Sebaiknya masalah ini kita tutup sampai disini, sehun akan mendapat hukumannya dan aku akan mengatur agar media tidak mempublikasikan lagi tentang masalah ini, nne ?" kata Oh HaNi putri tertua dari keluarga Oh.. Sehun menatap sang noona dengan tatapan eye smile-nya sambil bergumam "Gomawo, you're the best"..

"Tskk, kau terlalu memanjakannya.. Sudahlah, sebentar lagi aku akan ada rapat.. Cepat rawat luka-luka memar itu sebelum infeksi" kata sang appa sambil berjalan menuju meja-nya yang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen.. HaNi pun mengajak Sehun keluar dan pergi menuju kantornya, kantor wakil direktur..

"Gomawooo noonaaa. Saranghaeee nooonnaaa" kata Sehun dengan eye smilenya..

"Issshhh, you're such a big big big big big troublemaker... Noona tidak bisa selamanya menyelesaikan masalahmu Sehunaahhh... Kau sudah dewasa sekarang.." kata HaNi menasehati dongsaeng satu-satunya itu...

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan emosi saat mereka mengejekku noona.. Mereka bilang bahwa karirku sebagai atlet basket hanya karena pengaruh appa dan juga tentang cedera engsel-ku.. Eughh, mereka menyebalkan" dengus Sehun..

"Heiii, sudah berapa kali ku bilang bahwa dokter terbaik di korea bilang bahwa cedera masih bisa disembuhkan Hunnah, hanya memerlukan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama kurasa.. Kau harus yakin bahwa cederamu akan segera sembuh dan kau bisa kembali merebut gelar MVP seperti tahun lalu" kata HaNi menenangkan..

"Anioo noona, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi menjadi seorang MVP.. Kita semua tahu bahwa aku hanya akan berakhir digedung ini menggunakan jas rapi dan menjadi boneka bisnis appa.. Tidak bisakah aku tetap pada mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang atlet basket saja noona ?" kata Sehun...

"Hmmm, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin.. Seorang putra keluarga Oh hanya akan menjadi penerus kerajaan bisnis Oh, sehunaah.." kata HaNi..

"Oh iya, noona dan manajermu sudah memutuskan bahwa kau akan melanjutkan SMA di Korean National Sport School untuk membuktikan bahwa karier atletik mu belum sepenuhnya hancur dan setelah lulus kau akan mengikuti kursus bisnis di Amerika" kata HaNi..

"Shit.. lagi-lagi kalian memutuskan sesuatu tanpa menanyakan pendapatku dulu ! Apakah pendapatku memang sangat tidak berarti hhaahh ?!" teriak Sehun frustasi..

"Sehunnah, ini semua untuk kebaikanmu sayang" kata HaNi menenangkan..

"Kalian selalu beralasan ini untuk kebaikankuu" dengus Sehun..

"Noona tidak mau tahu.. Pokoknya kau mulai besok akan masuk di KNSS tinggal di asrama dan heyyy... bukankah kau harusnya senang dengan keputusan noona ini ? Dengan begitu kau bisa tetap bermain basket ?" kata HaNi..

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan basket bila pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi boneka kerajaan Oh.. Kau menyebalkan noona" dengus Sehun sambil beranjak pergi dari kantor noona-nya..

"Sehunaahh" kata HaNi sedih melihat dongsaeng tersayangnya pergi begitu saja..

..

..

Sehun berjalan dengan gusar meninggalkan gedung Oh Power Construction dan berjalan dengan sangat cepat ke sembarang arah, pokoknya jauh dari kuasa ayah dan juga noona-nya.. Sehun terus berjalan tanpa arah sampai pada akhirnya ia berhenti untuk menoleh ke sebuah poster besar.. Itu poster dirinya yang dengan bangga memamerkan 3 trophy MVP-nya.. **"South Korean Most Valuable Player 3 times ahead, Oh Sehun" **dengan sangat perlahan Sehun menyentuh tulisan itu, gelar itu tidak akan berarti lagi jika kau hanya dilahirkan di keluarga Oh.. Gelar yang dia dapatkan dengan susah payah kini mulai dipertanyakan orang-orang karena cedera engsel yang ia alami, orang-orang terus mempertanyakan kemampuan seorang Oh Sehun untuk bangkit dan apakah seorang Oh Sehun bisa mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai ultimate MVP.. Pertanyaan yang bahkan Sehun pun takut untuk menjawab.. Namja itu memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah posternya sambil menundukan kepalanya yang terasa berat, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh..

..

..

..

..

..

"Guysssss... Aku punya beritaaa terbaru.. Hot Newssss duduudu" kata Baekhyun sambil bersenandung mengejutkan ke4 temannya yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka..

"Eughh, bisakah kau tidak bersenandung disetiap kau berbicara Baek ?" dengus Chen.. Xiumin memukul pelan bahu Chen dan beralih kembali berkonsentrasi pada Baekhyun yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya sebal "Jadi apa hot news nya Baekk ?" tanya Xiumin..

"Akan ada siswa baru yang datang besok hihihi" kata Baekhyun..

"Woowwww...And ?" tanya Jongin pura-pura tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini...

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa.. Tapi sepertinya ia adalah murid yang sangat spesial karena dengar-dengar besok kepala sekolah kita akan menyambutnya secara langsung" kata Baekhyun..

"Wahh, sepertinya dia murid yang spesial" kata Xiumin kagumm..

"Aku jadi semakin penasaran, siapa murid baru itu" kata Chen.

"Murid baruuuu ?! Karena seluruh kamar di asrama sudah penuh artinya artinya artinya murid baru itu akan tinggal sekamar dengankuuu yeaaaayyyyyy... Akhirnya aku mendapatkan room-mate" teriak Luhan kegirangan seperti seorang bocah yang mendapat lolipop-nya...

"Wait baby deer.. Tidak semudah itu ia bisa menjadi room-mate mu.. Kami harus menseleksi dia duu" kata Jongin dengan tampang garangnya dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan ke4 namja lainnya.

"Yakkkkk! Terakhir kali kalian melakukan seleksi membuat calon room-mate lari tunggang langgang ketakutan.. Hell, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membuat calon room-mate ku ketakutan lagi.. Pokoknya kali ini aku akan mendapatkan room-mate !" kata Luhan berapi-api sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya mencoba menunjukan otot manly-nya...

"Turunkan lengan kurusmu itu. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki otot" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang entah sejak kapan lagi-lagi berdiri dibelakang Luhan.. "Kenapa orang-orang ini terus bermunculan dibelakangku -_-" batin Luhan dalam hati.. Xiumin hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar komentar Chanyeol barusan..

"Baby.. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ? Kau sudah makan hhm?" kata Chanyeol sambil mencium sayang pipi Baekhyun...

"Belumm, aku menunggumu Babyy yeol" kata Baekhyun manja dan tanpa dosa kedua pasangan ChanBaek dan XiuChen memulai lovey dovey mereka membuat Luhan dan Jongin minder..

"Eughh,, aku terkadang iri melihat kemesraan mereka" dengus Luhan yang masih melongo melihat ChanBaek saling menyuapi..

"Aku juga.. Beberapa orang memang tidak terlalu beruntung dalam masalah asmara" timpal Jongin.. Kedua namja yang menyandang status Jones aka Jomblo Ngenes itu pun menghela nafas mereka secaraan bersamaan meratapi nasib asmara masa muda mereka yang gelap ...

"Lihat, itu Kyungsoo" kata Luhan tiba-tiba. Mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut otomatis membuat radar Jongin hiperaktif dan menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok namja mungil itu.. Jongin tersenyum mengamati sosok namja yang disukainya sedang tertawa berbincang-bincang dengan temannya.. Jongin akan otomatis tersenyum bila Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin akan otomatis tertawa bila Kyungsoo tertawa dan Jongin akan otomatis bersedih bila Kyungsoo juga bersedih..

"Kenapa kau hanya melihatnya saja Jong ? Cepat hampiri diaaa" kata Luhan sambil mendorong bahu Jongin..

"_Aku mohonn Kai, jangan mempersulit kondisiku.. Kumohon pergilah, ini semua hanya akan membuat kita menderita hiks"_ kilasan ucapan Kyungsoo kembali berputar dalam memori Jongin.. Yahh, ia sudah berjanji untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo.. _Cinta tidak harus memiliki bukan_ ..

"Anioo Lu.. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo.. Ini semua demi Kyungsoo, aku rela menjauh darinya selama itu bisa membuat nya bahagia" kata Jongin lemas..

"Bull to the shittt. Melepaskan seseorang bukan malah menunjukan rasa cintamu pada orang itu, melainkan hanya akan menunjukan kelemahan dan ketidak mampuan dalam menjaga orang itu, huh" dengus Luhan dan Jongin hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan..

"Benarkah seperti itu ? Benarkah ia harus terus berjuang untuk Kyungsoo-nya ?" batin Jongin ...

..

..

..

..

"Cepattt lariiiii ! 30 putaran lagi ! Apakah kalian pikir ini taman bermain ? Lari lebih cepaaattt !" teriak sang kapten klub atletik. Bila dilihat sekilas wajah sang kapten terlihat sangat sangat angelic, menyerupai malaikat. Tapi jangan salah sangka, wajahnya dan kepribadiannya sangat berbeda jauh.. Kim Junmyeon atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Suho sangat tegas dan tidak kenal ampun di lapangan.. Latihan yang diberikannya dikenal dengan latihan paling mematikan di KNSS karena memang sangat mematikan -.-''

"Yixing ! Cepat lari ! Angkat kakimuuuu ! Jangan bertingkah seperti seorang wanita" teriak Suho kepada seorang namja yang sudah nampak sangat kelelahan..

"Ne kapten" jawab Yixing lemah, suho hanya berdecak sebal melihat Yixing.. Segala tentang namja berdarah China – Korea itu hanya akan membuat Suho emosi...

"Latihan sampai disini, kalian semua bisa beristirahat dan ingat besok latihan akan dimulai jam 6 pagi" teriak Suho memberi instruksi..

"Ne kaptennnnn" teriak para anggota kompak dan mulai berhamburan pergi...

"Yixing diam di tempat" kata Suho dengan nada dinginnya..

"Ne ? Wae ?" kata Yixing bingung..

"Kau tadi terlambat datang dan kau tahu kan peraturan di club kita. Telat 5 menit lari keliling 10 putaran, 10 menit 20 putaran.. dan kau telat 10 menit jadi selamat lari 20 putaran" kata Suho.

"Mwoooo ? Aniiii sunbaeee.. Aku bisa menjelaskan keterlambatanku, jeballll kaki-ku sudah kram dan aku tidak mampu lagi untuk berlari.. Ku mohonnn besok sajaaa yaa ya yaa?" rengek Yixing..

"Peraturan tetap peraturan Yixing" kata Suho dingin..

"Lay ! Lay ! Lay ! Jangan memanggilku Yixing karena kau selalu memanggilku Lay !" teriak Yixing yang sudah mulai frustasi dengan sikap Suho saat ini..

"Itu duluu.. Dulu sebelum kau meninggalkanku.. Lari 20 putaran dan tidak ada alasan" kata Suho dingin dan pergi meninggalkan Yixing dengan mata memerahnya yang sudah siap untuk menangis..

"Hikss.. hikkss.. Kau pikir untuk siapa aku melakukan itu semua hha ? Kau pikir untuk siapa Kim Junmyeon" gumam Yixing sambil menghapus air matanya dan mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan..

..

Suho berjalan kearah ruang kesehatan dan meminta tolong kepada salah satu perawat untuk pergi ke lapangan latihan club atletik "Aku minta tolong kau awasi siswa yang ada di lapangan club atletic.. Kondisi fisiknya lemah jadi ia gampang pingsan dan aku minta tolong pastikan ia tidak pingsan dan kembali ke asrama dengan selamat. Arasseo ?". Suho bukannya tidak peduli lagi dengan Yixing tapi namja itu hanya tidak ingin menunjukannya secara terang-terangan..

"Andai saja kau tidak meninggalkanku, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya Lay" gumam Suho dalam hati...

..

..

..

..

..

"Oh Sehun ! Oh Sehun ! Oh Sehun !' teriakan histeris para fans Sehun-pun sudah menggema di depan gerbang KNSS mengelilingi mobil mewah yang membawa Sehun..

"Huhhh, mereka sangat sangat ribut.. Telingaku sakittt noonaa" gerutu Sehun..

"Sudahlah sehunahhh.. Kau beruntung dalam usia yang masih mudah sudah memiliki banyak fans.. Dulu noona bahkan salah satu dari siswi paling tidak populer di sekolah" kata HaNi yang duduk disebelah sehun..

"Jeongmal ? Noona kan sangat cantik, tidak mungkin jika noona tidak memiliki fans" kata Sehun..

"Itu benarrr sehunaahh.. Sudahlah cepat turun dan ingat.. berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan membuat masalah dan skandal lagi.. Baik-baiklah dengan rekan sekamarmu di asrama nanti, arraseo ?" kata HaNi..

"Ne eommaaaa.. Arraseoo eommaa... Sehunaahh berjanji tidak akan membuat skandal lagi eommaaaa" kata Sehun dengan aegyo-nya dan membuat HaNi syok..

"_Dia memanggilku eomma.. Dia memanggilku eommaaa... Eomma_" batin HaNi dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata..

"Yakkk, kenapa noona menangis ?" kata Sehun bingung..

"Anioo, noona hanya sedih karena mulai sekarang kau akan hidup di asrama.. Noona pasti merindukanmu" kata HaNi...

"Aku akan rajin-rajin menelepon noona" kata Sehun sambil memeluk HaNi.. Bagi sehun HaNi sudah lebih dari seorang noona, ia bahkan sudah berhasil melaksanakan semua peran ibu yang tidak pernah Sehun rasakan.. Ia sangat menyayangi noona-nya, melebihi dari apapun di dunia ini...

"Aku pergi dulu" kata Sehun dan keluar dari mobil.. Suara riuh fans pun semakin menggilaaa setelah Sehun keluar dan para securtiy KNSS langsung melindungi tubuh Sehun dari para fans...

"Heuuh, dimana-mana sama saja" dengus Sehun..

..

..

Setelah melewati perkenalan yang sangat sangat sangat membosankan akhirnya para guru mengantar Sehun ke kamar asramanya..

"Nahh, ini dia kamarmu.. Teman sekamarmu mungkin sedang berada di kelas sekarang.. Kelas kami dimulai pada jam 08.00 pagi.. Baiklah, semoga kau menikmati bersekolah di sini" kata Fei songsaenim..

"Ne kamsahamnida" sahut Sehun sopan.. Sepeninggal Fei, Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan meletakan kopernya di sudut ruangan.. Sehun mengamati kamar itu dan berpikir apa benar ini kamar asrama namja ? karena kamar itu terlihat sangat rapi, pot pot bunga berjejer di tepi jendela dan berbagai boneka rusa pun ada disana.. Kamar itu luas, ada satu kamar mandi, dua meja belajar, sofa, TV LCD dan dua tempat tidur yang satu ada di lantai atas dan satunya lagi di lantai dasar...

"Hmmm, sepertinya pemilik kamar ini bukan orang yang jorok.. Baguslah" gumam Sehun..

Sehun beranjak untuk mengecek kamar mandi di kamar itu dan saat Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siluet tubuh berkulit seputih susu, sangat mulus, badannya ramping, kakinya juga sangat feminim, wajah memerahnya karena sehabis mandi dan jangan lupakan rambut orange-pinky nya yang agak mengikal pada bagian yang agak panjang...

"Cantiik.. Sangat cantik" batin Sehun dalam hati masih sambil terpesona mengamati sosok telanjang di depannya itu...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan sosok telanjang di kamar mandi itu otomatis membuat kesadaran Sehun kembalii dan dengan cepat namja itu menutup dengan keras pintu itu..

"Pabbo pabboo pabbooo Oh Sehunnn" rutuk Sehun sambil mengatur degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang karena kejadian itu.. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sosok itu keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah berpakaian lengkap tentunya.. Namja bertubuh mungil itu mengenakan kaos berwarna putih hijau dan celana pendek selutut...

"Hmmm.. Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang di dalam.. Tadi Fei songsaenim bilang kalau teman sekamar mungkin sedang ada di kelas. Jadi kukira kamar ini kosong" jelas Sehun mencoba tenang... "Nee, aku telat bangun.. Makanya hari ini membolos hehe" kata Luhan polos..

"Naega Oh Sehun imnida.." kata Sehun yang kembali dengan tampang poker face-nya...

"Lu Han imnida.. Kyaaaaaaaa,, apakah kau Oh Sehun itu ? Oh Sehun sang MVP ? Kyaaaaa!" teriak Luhan hebih..

"Shit, bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak ? Kau sangatt... girlyyy" kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan langsung mempoutkan bibirnya...

"Huhh,, ahhh, yang penting aku sangat senang akhirnya mendapat room-mate... Welcome to room 88, hottiieeee" kata Luhan polos dan reflek memeluk Sehun..

"Eughhhh, lepaskannn... Aku tidak terlalu suka skinship !" teriak Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh dan lagi-lagi membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya seballl...

"Aku akan membuat beberapa peraturan disni, okayy ?! Dibawah adalah wilayahmu dan diatas adalah wilayahku" kata Sehun..

"Heyyy, kenapa aku mendapat bagian dibawah ? Kau tahu aku tidak suka ketinggian" kata Luhan..

"Yakk idiot.. Karena kau tidak suka ketinggian maka dari itu kau kutaruh dibawah !" sahut Sehun emosi dan Luhan hanya memasang tampang "Oooo O.O" dengan mata doe-nya...

"Namja idiot' batin Sehun..

"Peraturan yang kedua, tidak boleh menyentuh barang masing-masing dan harus saling menjaga privasi, okayy ?!" terang Sehun..

"Wooahh,, di TV kau terlihat sangat sexy tapi nyatanya kau jauhh jauhhh jauhh lebih sexy. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu" kata Luhan polos tidak menanggapi peraturan yang dibuat Sehun..

"Yakkkk !" teriak Sehun frustasiii.. Sehun menatap Luhan frustasi, "namja ini benar-benar membuat urat syaraf ku putusss" batin Sehun.

"Hmmm, aku masih single jika itu yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini hehehe" kata Luhan polos dan semakin membuat Sehun sweetdrop...

"Hah.. terserahh.. Peraturan yang ketiga No SKINSHIPPP,, Arraseooo ?" kata Sehun..

"Hmmm, okay... Aku akan menjadi room-mate yang baik" kata Luhan sambil mengangguk-ngangguk imut.. "Satu saja peraturan kau langgar maka aku akan membungkusmu dengan kantung tidur dan meletakkanmu di kamar" ancam Sehun..

"Yakkk, kau tidak boleh terlalu kejam dengan calon namjachingu muuu" gerutu Luhan..

"Kau bukan tipe-ku dan aku straight" kata Sehun dengan nada sesabar mungkin dan Luhan lagi-lagi memasang tampang "Ooooo O.O" ..

"Aku rasa aku bisa mengubah pendirianmu itu Oh Sehun hihihi" kata Luhan sambil mencium bibir tipis Sehun dan sedikit melumatnya..

"Bukankah seharusnya sehun mendorong namja gila ini ?" tapi tidak... bibir Luhan terlalu manis dan lembut untuk diabaikan. Maka Sehun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk lidah Luhan dan membalas lumatan kecil dari bibir manis Luhan..

"_Im goin crazyyy_"

Setelah beberapa lumatan dan adu lidah yang terjadi, akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pertautan bibir sambil memandang horor sosok mungil dihadapannya itu...

"Ehhhmm ehhhm" dehem Sehun untuk menurunkan gejolak hormonnya yang meningkat akibat godaan Luhan barusan..

"Kau tahu ? Aku rasa kau persis seperti landak. Kelihatan berduri dan melukai dari luar tapi begitu menyedihkan dan mudah meneteskan air mata dari dalam" kata Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyit dengan perkataan Luhan barusan...

"Kau tidak mengenalku jadi jangan mencoba untuk menjadi yang paling mengenalku" kata Sehun dingin.. "Tapi aku memang mengenalmu" kata Luhan ngotot..

"Hahhh, terserahh saja... Kau lupa peraturan ketiga,, NO SKINSHIPPP" kata Sehun dingin..

"Skinship kan ? Bukan _lips -_ship hehhehe" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo heboh karena jawaban Luhan barusan..

"Sebagai calon namjachingu yang baik, aku akan membantumu membereskan baju-bajumu sehuniieeee" kata Luhan sambil mencoba menggeret koper super besar Sehun tapi karena badannya yang terlalu mungil tentu saja koper berat itu sama sekali tidak bergeser...

"Sudan kukatakan aku bukannnn namjachingumuuuu !" Teriak Sehun frustasi... "Tapiiii Kau sudah melihatku telanjanggg sehuniiieee" Kata Luhan polos..

"Ahhhh,, sepertinya pindah ke sekolah ini akan membuatku semakin gilaaaaaaa T_T" gumam Sehun..

Tebece :*

Hay,,, hayyy... Another HunHan FF Special Luhannie Bday :*

HAPPYYYYY BIRTHDAYYYY EXO M's cutieee deeerr Luhann, sayang yaaa kita g bisa ngerayain ultahnya Luhan dengan hashtag :( so bad

Hihihi,, masih banyak utang FF tp sudah ngepost lagi.. Mianhae ._. tapi sy janji minggu depan sudah kelarin semua utang'' kok XD

Okai... Review, follow n favorite sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan FF ini hihihi...

Review juseyooo,, chucucuucu :*

Next or delete ?


	2. Ch2 KaiSoo's Stupidity

Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Tittle : Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Series : Chapter 2 – KaiSoo's stupidity –

Rated : M

Cast : EXO" OTP and others

**HunHan** ChanBaek **KaiSoo** TaoRis SuLay XiuChen

**Warning : This is Yaoi Boy x Boy (Dont Like Dont read) ! No Bash !**

"_Tolong berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, agar aku bisa dengan mudah membencimu_ – **Do Kyungsoo**"

"_Aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu, untuk berhenti menyukaimu dan membiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku_ – **Kim Jongin** "

**Author POV**

Sehun berjalan kearah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai atas dan bawah kamar yang bernuansa biru muda itu. Saat namja itu mengamati seisi ruangan asramanya, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar Lu Han adalah atlit renang.. "Hey.. Wait a minute, apakah namja aneh –_si monster cuddling_— itu adalah Lu Han atlet renang olimpiade Korea Selatan yang menghilang itu ?" pikir Sehun dalam hatinya..

"Hey.. Apa keahlianmu ?" tanya Sehun, ia hanya penasaran ingin memastikan saja..

"Hmmm, keahlian ? Aku bisa menyelesaikan rubik dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit, aku bisa menahan nafas dibawah air sampai 7 menit, aku selalu menang dalam permainan uno dan akuu..." belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ocehannya, Sehun langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat Luhan untuk diam..

"Heyyy.. Aku masih belum selesai.. Ada satu lagi keahlianku sehuniiee" rengek Luhan imut..

"Apa ?" tanya Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas..

"Aku juga bisa membuat sehuniiee jatuh cinta padaku hihihi" kata Luhan dengan senyum imutnya.. Sehun berdehem sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, ke arah manapun asal bukan pada namja imut bermata rusa didepannya.. "Whatever" kata Sehun acuh sambil melanjutkan jalannya ke lantai atas – _daerah tanpa Luhan _–

Sehun mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari kopernya dan mulai menatanya.. Sehun menatap lama sebuah foto yang sudah lumayan usang, foto ibunya.. Namja itu hanya memiliki satu foto mendiang ibunya dan ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa ayahnya hanya memiliki satu buah foto saja ? Kenapa tidak pernah ada foto dirinya dan ibunya ?.. Pikiran itu selalu mengganggu Sehun tapi semakin dipikirkan hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala.. HaNi noona selalu bilang bahwa ibu mereka meninggal saat Sehun berusia 1 tahun karena infeksi pasca melahirkan. Jadi karena alasan itulah tidak ada satupun foto Sehun dan ibunya sama sekali.. Lamunan Sehun buyar saat mendengar teriakan dari roomate-nya "Aku akan memberi makan Choco... Kau ingin bertemu dengan Choco ?" teriak Luhan dari bawah.. "Nope" jawab Sehun seadanya...

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu hottiieee.. Jangan merindukankuu, ppai ppai" teriak Luhan sambil membawa sebuah piring dan bungkusan merah yang Sehun pikir adalah makanan anjing... "Ohh, jadi Luhan memiliki peliharaan bernama Choco di asrama. Pasti anjing puddle atau Chihuahua atau mungkin unicorn" pikir Sehun merinding.. "Flower boy seperti Luhan pasti hanya tertarik pada anjing-anjing imut, bulu halus dan penurut.." simpul Sehun lagi.. Sepeninggal Luhan, sehun kembali pada aktivitas awalnya sambil menikmati waktu tenangnya tanpa ocehan dari Luhan ( -_-)/I "Finally .. Huh, aku heran kenapa bisa ada namja seribut dia ckckkck" dengus Sehun sambil menata bajunya di lemari..

BRAKKKK ...

"Luhaeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn" teriak seseorang yang masuk seperti angin topan. Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya dengan sangat berat... "Oh my god.. Mahluk aneh apa lagi yang datang ke kamarku" batin Sehun..

"Luhaeennn" teriak namja itu lagi dan namja itu langsung terkejut kaget saat melihat Sehun menuruni tangga.. "Dia sedang memberi makan sesuatu bernama Choco" kata Sehun dingin..

"Kauuu ?" kata namja yang Sehun tebak adalah salah satu KNSS's flower boy, namja itu cantik sama seperti Luhan.. "Tapi Luhan lebih cantik" batin Sehun dan langsung terkejut dengan pemikirannya...

"Ehhhmmm.. Anyyeongggg ! Namaku Byun Baekhyun dan aku teman terbaik Luhan..." kata Baekhyun menyadarkan Sehun dari perang batinnya..

"Oh Sehun. New Kids, senang bertemu denganmu" kata Sehun sekedarnya..

"Mwoooo ?! Jadi murid baru itu adalah kau ! Dan OH SEHUNNN ?! Kyaaaaaaa" teriak Baekhyun hebohh dan berlari meninggalkan kamar Sehun tanpa menutup pintunya..

"Satu lagi mahluk alien" gumam Sehun sambil berjalan turun untuk menutup pintu.. Belum sempat pintu itu tertutup, Baekhyun kembali masuk seperti angin topan. Tapi kini namja mungil itu tidak sendirian, ia membawa –_atau lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa_— seorang namja lain..

"Channiieee ! Dia oh sehunnn ! Oh Sehunnnn ! Korean's Most Valuable Player 3 times ahead ! Dia ada disinii ! Dia adalah jawaban dari masalahmuuu !" jerit Baekhyun heboh membuat kedua namja itu mengernyit sakit telinga... Chanyeol dengan sangat tidak romantis membekap mulut kekasih tersayangnya, sambil tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Sehun.. "Mianhae.. Mian.. Dia memang namja hiperaktif hehhe" kata Chanyeol.. Sehun hanya cengo melihat kedua orang itu dan menjawab "Tidak masalah" sambil berusaha menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.. Lagi-lagi usaha menutup pintunya gagal karena kaki Chanyeol menghalau agar pintu itu tertutup..

"Haii.. Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, sekelas dengan Luhan dan kapten dari club basket" kata Chanyeol ramah dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.. Sehun memang bukan orang yang mudah berteman dan ia juga tidak terbiasa untuk didekati. Otaknya selalu berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang mendekatinya hanya orang-orang yang ingin mengambil keuntungan dari kepopulerannya atau kekayaan keluarganya.. Well, selama ini memang seperti itu kenyataan..

"Kau akan masuk club basket ku kan ? Kau harus bergabung secepatnya !" kata Chanyeol antusias..

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku belum berminat untuk bermain basket dalam waktu dekat ini" kata Sehun dan dengan segera menutup pintu kamarnya.. BLAAMMMM !

"Whaattt.?!. Dia sangat sangat kasarrr" dengus Baekhyun..

"Baby... Sudahlah.. Mungkin topik mengenai basket masih sensitif di telinganya.. Kau tidak dengar bahwa karir Oh Sehun sedang diujung tanduk karena cedera engselnya ?" kata Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun pergi... Samar-samar Sehun bisa mendengar perkataan kedua orang itu.. "Diujung tanduk hhuh ?" dengus Sehun sambil tersenyum miris dan memutuskan untuk tidur siang saja.. Moodnya tiba-tiba menjadi menurun .. _"Karirku di ujung tanduk_" batin Sehun dalam hatinya sambil memejamkan matanya.. Mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan penatnya ...

..

..

..

"Chocoooooo.. Ewwww puppy puppyyy.. Daddy's pupyyy" kata Luhan yang sedang menyapa anjing tersayangnya. Choco yang melihat kedatangan sang pemilik pun langsung mengibaskan ekor-nya ke kanan dan kiri sambil melompat-lompat untuk menjilat pipi bos-nya. Sebenarnya KNSS tidak memperbolehkan penghuni asrama untuk memelihara hewan. Tapii,, yeahh sepertinya hati penjaga asrama luluh melihat aegyo Luhan sehingga ia membuat suatu pengecualian dan disinilah Choco.. Luhan sangat menyayangi Choco, walaupun semua orang bertanya "Kenapa kau mau saja memelihara anjing cacat seperti dia ?".. Luhan selalu mengatakan bahwa ia dan Choco memiliki nasib yang hampir sama.. Choco adalah salah satu dari anjing malang korban tabrak lari.. Tabrakan yang dialami choco membuat anjing malang itu kehilangan kakinya dan penglihatannya sebelah kanan.. Jadilah bagian belakang badan choco menggunakan alat bantu jalan khusus anjing yang memiliki roda..

"Chocoo.. Makan yang banyakk.. Choco tumbuhlah yang sehat.. Choco anjing Luhan yang paling tampan dan manlyyy" kata Luhan sambil mengelus sayang bulu Choco yang berwarna sebagian hitam dan putih itu, sambil masih terus memakan makanannya...

"Choco harus menemani Luhan selamanya.. Choco adalah teman terbaik Luhaan" kata namja itu masih setia mengelus bulu Choco..

..

..

**at the morning ...**

"_**Prince Luhan wake up .. Prince Luhan wake up.. Bambi wake up .. Bambi wake up"**_

Suara alarm aneh dengan suara cempreng membangunkan tidur nyenyak Sehun.. "Ohh shit.. Luuuu matikan alarmmu" geram Sehun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.. Tapi bunyi alarm aneh itu masih tetap menggema di kamar itu. Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah mengantuk, akhirnya Sehun bangun dan menuruni tangga siap-siap untuk melempar Luhan dengan bantal..

"Yakkkkk ! Alarm-mu sangattt sangaaaattttt menggangguuu !" teriak Sehun.. Tapi objek yang diteriakinya ternyata masih tertidur sangat pulas dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit-nya.. "Hisshh bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bisa menghasilkan liur sebanyak itu" kata Sehun bergidik melihat Luhan tidur... Sehun melirik jam di dinding dan melirik sinis kembali Luhan "Pantas saja kau selalu terlambat masuk kelas.. Jam segini pun kau masih tidur dengan sangat lelap ckckkck.." gumam Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.. Dan perkiraan Sehun memang benar Luhan telat bangun dan langsung mandi dengan hebohnya..

"Cckckkck.. Kalau aku tidak membangunkanmu, kau pasti masih tidur sampai sekarang" dengus Sehun yang mau tidak mau berjalan disamping Luhan menuju ke gedung kelas...

"Eughhhh kau benar.. Kau benar-benar adalah malaikat penyelamatku Sehunieeee" kata Luhan sambil dengan manjanya bergelayut ke lengan Sehun..

"Hisshh, lepaskan ! Orang-orang melihat kita.. Mereka pikir kita gayyy" protes Luhan sambil menghempaskan pegangan tangan Luhan...

"Biarkan saja... Ini adalah asrama lelaki jadi gay adalah wajar disini" kata Luhan polos.. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya "Huh, berbicara pada 'si rusa' hanya akan membuatku sakit kepala" batin Sehun..

"Kau ada di kelas mana ?" kata Luhan sambil meraih lengan Sehun lagi, kali ini Sehun membiarkan Luhan bergelayut di lengannya dengan alasan "ia sedang sangat lelah"..

"Hmm.. XI-I" kata Sehun.

"Benarkah ? Huwaaaa, kau sekelas dengan Kim Jongin.. Dia juga siswa tingkat 2 sama sepertimu" kata Luhan.. "Lalu kau ?" tanya Sehun balik.. "Aku adalah siswa tingkat 3 hehe.. Aku setahun lebih tua darimu. Jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung" kata Luhan..

"Mwoo ? Kau lebih tua ? Aku kira kau masih tingkat 1" kata Sehun terkejut..

"Really ? Pasti karena wajahku yang baby face" kata Luhan tersipu malu..

"Anio.. Karena kau cebol" kata Sehun sambil berjalan santai meninggalkan Luhan yang masih shock karena hinaan Sehun barusan.. "Yakkkk ! Oh Sehunnnn ! Aku tidak cebol ! Hanya... hanya sedikit terlambat tumbuh ! Kembali kauuuuu !" teriak Luhan sambil berlari mengejar Sehun ..

...

"Anyong Luhannie.. Wahh, tumben kau tidak telat datang hari ini" sapa sang penjaga gerbang.. "Anyyeong ahjusii ! Tentu saja, tadi aku hampir saja telat.. Tapi untung saja roommate-ku yang tampan ini sudah membangunkanku.. Dia sangat tampan kan ahjussi ?" kata Luhan bangga.. Sehun memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ocehan Luhan dan berlalu meninggalkan namja mungil itu. Ia ingin segera masuk kelas dan jauh jauh dari Luhan.. Sehun mengamati sekolah barunya itu, benar kata Luhan bahwa murid di KNSS memang di dominasi pria atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada satupun wanita disini.. "Eughh,, noona benar-benar kejam dengan memasukkanku ke sekolah khusus pria" dengus Sehun.. "Heiii... Kau meninggalkanku" kata Luhan yang kini sudah berada di sebelah Sehun lagi..

"Kau berada di departemen apa sebenarnya ?" tanya Sehun yang sudah mulai penasaran dengan identitas teman sekamarnya.. "Aku... aku sedang terombang ambing.. Aku akan berada disemua departemen karena jabatanku adalah pengatur strategi. Bisa di departemen atletik, bisa di departement basket, bisa di sepak bola, bisa di taekwondo.. Aku bisa dimana saja hehhe" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun merasa ini bukan senyum Luhan yang sebenarnya, senyum yang dipaksakan...

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?" tanya Sehun. Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, sebuah namja berkulit tan sudah terlanjur merenggut tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam pelukannya..

"LuLu ! Kenapa kemarin malam kau tidak mengangkat teleponku eoh ?!" tanya namja itu. Sehun otomatis mengernyit tidak senang melihat Luhan berada di pelukan orang lain.. Tidak rela dan tidak suka ! "Hnng ? Kemarin aku sibuk menyambut roommate baruku Kaii dan ahhh ! Perkenalkan dia Oh Sehun.. Dia adalah calon namjachingu-ku" kata Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun..

"Mwo ?! Calon namjachingu ?" tanya Kai terkejut..

"Hisshh. Jangan dengarkan dia ! Aku bukan namjachingu-muuU!" dengus Sehun gusar..

"Tapi kita sudah berciuman dan kau juga sudah melihatku telanjang" kata Luhan polos yang semakin membuat Kai melototot.. "Sudah sejauh itukah hubungan mereka.. Lulu-nya yang innocent" batin Kai.. "Yakkkk ! Kecilkan suaramu" teriak Sehun ..

"Aku kan hanya jujur Sehuniie" jawab Luhan dengan mata polosnya dan dengan tatapan itu Sehun pun kalah.. "Woww... Aku tidak tahu kalau hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu.. Anyway, Kim Jongin imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Kai dan aku adalah teman terbaik Luhan" kata Jongin bangga...

"Aku kira lelaki cebol lainnya lah teman terbaik Luhan" kata Sehun dingin. Namja itu bingung, mengapa sepertinya orang-orang ini berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi orang spesial bagi Luhan..

"Aniii.. Kau salah.. Aku lah orang terpenting bagi Luhann" kata Jongin menegaskan...

"Whatever" kata Sehun malas.. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat mood Sehun tiba-tiba menurun, salah satunya adalah perlakuan Kai terhadap Luhan.. Yahhh, namja hitam itu terlalu memanjakan teman sekamarnya, seperti sepasang kekasih..

"Jonginie.. Aku titipkan calon namjachingu-ku padamu nne.. Dia sekelas denganmu, aku pergi dulu.. Pppai ppaii sehuniieee" kata Luhan tidak lupa memeluk Sehun dan berlari menuju ke lantai atas...

"Wow.. Kalian terlihat sangat mesra untuk ukuran roommate" kata Jongin.

"Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku calon namjachingunya.. Dasar" frustasi Sehun..

"Kau sangat beruntung karena Luhan menyukaimu.. Luhan tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan seseorang dan ada juga beberapa yang menyukainya setengah mati.. You have a diamond in your hands" komentar Jongin.. Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan komentar Kai barusan, entahlah hanya saja ini terlalu cepat untuk 'cinta' dan demi tuhan dia adalah namja straight... Memuja payudara montok dan vaginaaa... "Aaaaarghhhh,, apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya aku adalah B-sex ?!" gumam Sehun tanpa sadar dan Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar gumaman anak baru itu..

..

..

..

Setelah perkenalan panjang yang terjadi di awal kelas, akhirnya Heechul songsaenim yang nampak seperti fanboy Sehun itupun memperbolehkan namja tinggi untuk memilih tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin duduk di sebelah Jongin karena ia hanya mengenal dia di kelas ini dan juga sepertinya Jongin bukan namja yang terlalu suka bicara –_Sehun sangat suka itu_— .. Tapi karena kursi disebelah Jongin sudah ada yang menempati, jadilah namja itu duduk disebelah namja yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Luhan, matanya besar seperti owl dan sangat cantik.. Well, KNSS memang tidak memiliki murid perempuan tapi satu hal yang pasti, sekolah ini penuh dengan _flower boy_.. Dimulai dari Heechul songsaenim yang cantik, si aneh Baekhyun, lalu namja mungil yang duduk disebelahnya sekarang ini dan ohhh... teman sekamarnya... Teman sekamarnya yang cantik, cute, adorable... "Anioo.. aniooo" gumam Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya, mencoba menghapus ingatan wajah Luhan dari otaknya. "Gwenchana ?" kata namja disebelahnya dengan aksen yang sangat halus..

"Gwenchana. gomawo" kata Sehun sambil menatap namja mungil itu. Namja ini terlihat normal, pikir Sehun. "Do Kyungsoo imnida.. Senang berkenalan dengan atlet basket seterkenal kau" bisik Kyungsoo pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Heechul songsaenim.. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga" jawab Sehun dengan nada lebih halus tidak seperti biasanya dan yang menakjubkan adalah Sehun cepat akrab dengan Kyungsoo.. Kedua namja itu terlihat nyaman satu sama lain dan berbincang.. tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan sendu dan sama seperti anjing yang terbuang.. _"Andai saja kau juga bisa senyaman dan sebahagia itu bila bersamaku, Kyung"_ ...

..

..

..

Selesai kelas pertama, Luhan diundang oleh Departemen basket untuk melakukan rapat.. Semenjak cedera yang menggeluti Luhan, para coach tidak pernah mengijinkan Luhan untuk kembali lapangan dan membuat namja itu tersembunyi aman dari serangan para wartawan dan netizen dibalik dinding KNSS.. Kepala sekolah KNSS pun membuat Luhan menjadi ahli strategi karena namja itu memang terkenal dengan otak geniusnya dalam merancang strategi.. Luhan adalah bagian penting dari kesuksesan semua tim olah raga KNSS.. Segala kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Luhan membuat seluruh staff di KNSS sangat menyayanginya dan terkadang over protective.

"Anyeongg.. What's up Chanyeol ?" sapa Luhan melihat kapten tim basket itu..

"Luhaniiie.. Mianhae karena mengganggu jam istirahat siang mu.. Tapi aku ingin meminta beberapa saran darimu" kata Chanyeol..

"Saran apa ? Heyyy, kue cokelat.. Boleh aku memakannya ?" kata Luhan hiperaktif.. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat keimutan Luhan barusan "Makanlah.. Baekhyun memberiku tadi pagi dan masih tersisa sepotong" kata Chanyeol.. "Bacooon memberimu kue cokelat dan tidak memberiku kue cokelattt ?" teriak Luhan...

"Heyy... calm down... Seorang namja manlyy tidak akan menggerutu hanya karena kue cokelat Luuu" goda Chanyeol yang membuat semburaat pink di pipi mulus Luhan...

"Yahhh ! Cepat katakan apa masalah tim baskettt.. Aku adalah Luhan yang sibuk!" lawan Luhan..

"Hahhaha.. Okayy okayy.. Hmm, kau tahukan bahwa ketiga ace tim basket-ku baru saja membelot ke Gwangjun Sports School.. dan yang tersisa hanyalah Kris.. Kris adalah penyerang yang sangat handal tapi kami tidak bisa menggantungkan harapan kami hanya pada Kris seorang. Hal itu membuat tim basket sama dengan lumpuh Luu.. Kami tidak memiliki cukup penyerang yang handal... dan kau tahu juga bahwa sebentar lagi kompetensi basket nasional akan dimulai... Aku membutuhkan seorang penyerang saat ini.. Sangat sangat sangat membutuhkan" kata Chanyeol.

"Kau menginginkan Oh Sehun" kata Luhan _to the point_..

"Bingoo !" kata Chanyeol sambil melompat senang..

"Mudahkan .. Suruh saja dia mengisi form pendaftaran tim basket" kata Luhan polos..

"Tidak semudah itu Luu.. Oh Sehun yang sekarang ini bahkan tidak mau membahas apapun yang berkaitan dengan basket.. Ia terlihat sangat membenci basket dan aku membutuhkanmuuu" kata Chanyeol.

"Wae ?" tanya Luhan bingung.. "Aku minta tolong padamu.. Buatlah Sehun kembali bermain basket lagi.. Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah karena welll dia adalah namja yang sangat kasar dan berhati dingin.. Tapi saat aku melihat kalian tadi pagi.. aku rasa dia melunak jika sedang bersamamu... Kau harus membantukuuu Luuu" rengek Chanyeol yang kini sudah bersimpuh memohon di depan Luhan.. "Yakkk... Kenapa kau bersujud ! Cepat bangunnn!" teriak Luhan yang heboh melihat Chanyeol sang kapten dengan harga diri setinggi NamSan tower tengah bersujud minta tolong padanya...

"Aku harus membuat tim basket KNSS mengangkat trophi tahun ini.. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan coach Kangin.. Aku akan membuat tim basket sukses di kompetensi nasional kali ini" kata Chanyeol..

"Arraseoo.. Aku tidak berjanji bahwa akan berhasil membuat Sehun kembali bermain basket tapii... aku akan berusaha" kata Luhan dan membuat Chanyeol melompat bahagia sambil memeluk Luhan...

"Gomawwoooooooo" kata Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan kembali pelukannya..

"Sesakkkk.. Arggghhh kau raksasa ! Sesakkkkkkkkkkkk" rengek Luhan meronta-ronta agar lepas dari pelukan maut Chanyeol...

..

..

..

Kelas XI-I kini sedang menjalani latihan dasar dengan tim atletik.. Seluruh siswa pun mengeluh karena lagi-lagi mereka harus menjalani latihan mematikan ala Kim Junmyeon...  
"Huhhh... latihan dari Suho hyung pasti sangat berat" gumam Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berganti baju olah raga.. "Suho hyung ?" tanya Sehun.

"Neee.. Dia adalah kapten tim atletik dan kita siswa kelas XI wajib mengikuti latihan tim atletik. Tapi kau pasti sudah terbiasa dengan latihan seperti ini kan Sehun ssi ? Atlet terkenal sepertimu pasing banyak berlatih" kata Kyungsoo... "Nee.. Aku menghabiskan waktu 20 jam untuk latihan dan 4 jam nya untuk makan dan tidur.. Percayalah, pelatihan di dorm atlet nasional jauh lebih berat dari ini" kata Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya memasang tampang kagumnya atas sosok Sehun..

..

..

Latihan mematikan ala Kim Junmyeon pun dimulai.. Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya Sehun baru mengakui bahwa latihan ala Kim Junmyeon memang mematikan tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa semua murid yang ingin sukses sebagai atlet harus rela melalui latihan ini.. Kim Junmyeon adalah seorang yang genius pikir Sehun karena semua latihan yang ia berikan sama persis seperti latihan yang diberikan saat Sehun masih berada di dorm atlet nasional.

"Brakkkk..." suara dentuman seperti sebuah benda jatuh membuat para murid yang sedang sibuk berlatih berhenti dari aktivitas mereka masing-masing...

"Mianhae Kyungsoo sii.. Aku tidak sengajaa.. Mianhaeee" kata seorang murid yang tidak sengaja membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh... Sehun hendak membantu teman sebangkunya tapi sosok namja tan sudah terlebih dahulu merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya..

"Suho hyung.. Aku akan membersihkan luka Kyungsoo di UKS" kata Jongin..

"Ne... Cepatlah, sebelum lukanya infeksi" kata Suho..

..

..

Jongin berlari sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.. "Heyy, luka ku tidak parah Kai.. Kau tidak harus menggendongku" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil merengek minta turun..

"Anioo.. Luka kecil lama-lama bisa menjadi luka besar" sahut Jongin.. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan yang sepi, Jongin langsung mendudukan Kyungsoo dan berlalu untuk menyiapkan air hangat, handuk dan cairan antiseptik.. Jongin berlutut dihadapan dengkul Kyungsoo yang terluka cukup besar karena terjatuh tepat di area bebatuan..

"Aku akan mencoba sehalus mungkin" kata Jongin sambil menempelkan kasa yang telah dibahasi cairan antiseptik di luka Kyungsoo.. Namja mungil itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa pengah saat cairan antiseptik mulai menjalar di lukanya..

"Appo ? Bersabarlah kyungiee.. Kyungsoo ku adalah namja yang kuat.. Kyungsoo ku adalah namja yang sangat tabah dududu" senandu Jongin dengan lirik asal-asalan yang membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya... "Nahh.. sudah selesai.. Kau harus mengganti perbannya nanti sore dan jangan lupa untuk meminum analgesik" kata Jongin sambil mengecup perban di luka Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo merona, lagi-lagi Jongin berhasil membuat jantungnya bedebar menggila...

Jongin menatap wajah kyungsoo, ia rindu untuk melihat wajah namja yang sangat ia cintai itu dari jarak sedekat ini.. Ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo-nya.

"Tolong berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, agar aku bisa dengan mudah membencimu" kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.. Salah satu dari mereka harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Ke dunia nyata dimana mereka tidak mungkin bersatu, ke dunia nyata dimana kebersamaan mereka hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Tenang saja... Aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu, untuk berhenti menyukaimu dan membiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku" kata Jongin dan berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk diam.. "Jangan pergi.. Kumohon" gumam Kyungsoo pelan..

"Pabboo.. Pabboooo" kata seseorang yang ternyata sedari tadi juga berada di ruang kesehatan..

"Chh.. Chen hyung.. Sejak kapan hyung ada disini ?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Chen yang sedang duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan..

"Sejak pagi.. Aku membolos pelajaran kalkulus" kata Chen santai...

"Kau bodoh kyungsoo.. Bodoh karena sudah melepaskan namja yang sangat mencintaimu.. Apa kau yakin bisa hidup tanpa Jongin ? Apa kau yakin bisa melihat Jongin berjalan bergandengan bersama orang lain ? Apa kau yakin bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum untuk orang selain dirimu" kata Chen.. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama memendam perasaan mereka..

"Aku tidak akan rela.. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa bersama Jongin, hyungg.. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengecewakan kedua orang tua dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah gay dan apa yang akan masyarakat katakan tentang kami pasangan gay.. Sebentar lagi Jongin akan mengikuti debut sebagai atlet loncat tinggi, skandal tentang kami yang gay bisa membuat Jongin gagal debut" kata Kyungsoo..

"Welll... Jika memang mereka adalah orang tua-mu aku yakin bahwa mereka akan menerimamu apa adanya dan tentang masyarakat.. Masyarakat akan selalu berbicara dan berkomentar karena hmmm.. karena mereka memiliki MULUT.. Hal apapun akan mereka komentari dan what the hell, kau tidak perlu selalu mendengarkan mereka. _People will always talk_" kata Chen.. Xiumin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di pintu masuk ruang kesehatan bergidik geli karena tumben sekali Chen-nya bisa berkata-kata sangat bijak.. Chen yang biasanya hanyalah "Chen the troll", ia tidak pernah terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.. Chen-nya sudah dewasa dan Xiumin menyukai itu..

"Chen benar.. Tidak seharusnya kau takut dengan semua hal itu Kyung.. Aku dan Chen juga gay tapi kami bisa melalui setiap rintangan dan cacian dari mereka yang tidak menyetujui hubungan tabu ini. Asal bersama kita semua pasti bisa" kata Xiumin sambil mencium manis pipi Chen.. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat keromantisan pasangan itu.. Ia juga ingin seperti pasangan XiuChen..

"Aku kira.. Aku kira Jongin menyukai Luhan hyung" kata Kyungsoo gemetar.. Yaahh, namja mungil itu secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa ia cemburu dengan Luhan.. Jongin selalu terlihat sangat memanjakan Luhan, terkadang namja itu juga terlihat tidak canggung untuk mencium pipi ataupun hidung mungil Luhan saat mereka berdua sedang bertengkar.. Jongin juga selalu terlihat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan selama 24 jam non stop..

"Hmmm.. Anioo.. Jongin tidak menyukai Luhan, kyung.. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan kondisi Luhan sekarang ini memang membuat Jongin lebih over protective terhadapnya. Kau tidak bisa _complaint _tentang kedekatan KaiLu karena mereka memang seperti itu.. Hubungan special yang hanya mereka saja yang tahu dan mengerti, tapi percayalah bahwa hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar pertemanan sejati" jelas Xiumin..

"Yahh.. Bukan hanya Kris yang menanggung rasa bersalah atas kecelakaan Luhan dua tahun lalu tapi Jongin juga menanggung rasa bersalah itu.. Tidak heran jika ia selalu menempel pada Luhan agar bisa menebus sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah kesalahannya.. Padahal itu sama sekali bukan kesalah mereka, rasa sayang mereka terhadap Luhan membuat mereka menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri" tambah Chen.. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Xiumin dan Chen.. Namja mungil itu langsung merasa bersalah karena sempat cemburu dengan Luhan..

"Gomawoo.. Gomawooo karena sudah menyadarkanku.. Aku rasa aku sangat bodoh hehe" kata Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.. Ia merasa sangat bodoh, selama ini ia sudah mendorong Jongin untuk menjauh darinya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jongin... Saat ini ia hanya ingin merengkuh tubuh Jongin, namja itu sedang menanggung beban berat di pundaknya.. Tekanan karena akan segera debut, kelakuan kejam Kyungsoo dan juga rasa bersalah atas kecelakan Luhan..

"Aku pergi dulu... Pppai pppaii" kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha berjalan menahan rasa sakit di lukanya... Sebelum namja itu benar-benar keluar dari ruang kesehatan, ia berbalik untuk mengatakan "Kalian tidak sepenuhnya pasangan evil seperti yang orang-orang bilang.. Kalian adalah pasangan terbaikk !" lalu lanjut berjalan untuk mengejar Jongin..

..

"Aku memang kerennn" kata Chen bangga, Xiumin hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Chen.. "Cihhh, sebenarnya kau kerasukan apa sih sampai bisa berkata seperti tadi" tanya Xiumin penasaran...

"Aniooo, hanya saja.. Aku kasihan melihat Jongin.. Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan bila orang yang kau cintai malah berbalik mendorongmu untuk menjauh.. Ahhh, aku jadi membayangkan bahwa kau akan menjauhi Xiu.. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak bersamamu my cutie baozi" kata Chen sambil merengkuh pinggang ramping kekasihnya..

"Eeeeww, sejak kapan kau menjadi _cheesyy_ seperti ini" kata Xiumin sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chen.. Xiumin mencium bibir Chen, cupp cuppp "Hmmm, aku sangat mencintaimu Cheniiiee" kata Xiumin sambil memperdalam ciumannya... "Eumphhh... Ahhhh.." desah Xiumin disamping kegiatan ciuman panas mereka karena tangan Chen yang sedang bergerilya di bokong kenyal Xiumin...

"Babyyyy... i want you" kata Chen..

"Nooooppeeeee..." kata Xiumin dan susah payah untuk turun dari pangkuan Chen..

"Waeeeeeee ?" protes Chen.

"Karena kau masih dalam masa hukuman Kim Jongdae ! Membolos kalkulus eoh ? Membolos dan tidur di ruang kesehatan.. Pabbboooooo" kata Xiumin sambil menjewer telinga Chen sampai memerah dan menyeret namja itu kembali ke kelas..

"Apppoooo... bbabyyy appooo arghhhh" rintih Chen..

..

..

..

..

Happpp... "Tebakk siapa aku" kata Luhan sambil bergelayut dan menutup mata Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang...

"Kau adalah namja pervert bernama Lu Han.. Cepat lepaskan !" gerutu Sehun sambil menghempaskan tangan Luhan... "Uuuu.. Sehuniee sangat pintar" kata Luhan polos..

"Kenapa sehuniee masih disini ? Bukankah kau seharusnya sedang latihan bersama kapten tim atletik" tanya Sehun.. "Aku sedang mencari Kyungsoo.. Tadi dia terluka dan Jongin membawanya" kata Sehun.. "Jinjja ? Jongin menggendong Kyungsooo ?" kata Luhan setengah berteriak..

"Waeee ?! Apa kau cemburu mendengar Jongin-mu menggendong Kyungsoo ?!" kali ini Sehun yang berteriak.. "Aniooo.. Hanya aku senang akhirnya Jongin bisa sedikit menunjukan perasaannya ke Kyungsoo hehe" kata Luhan.. "Kyungsoo kekasih Jongin ?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmmm, seharusnya.. Hanya mereka saja yang bodoh dan memilih status hiatus" kata Luhan..

"Sayang sekali,, namja secantik Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan si hitam itu" kata Sehun..

"Mwooo ?! Sehuniiiee ! Bisa-bisanya kau memuji kyungsoo cantik dihadapanku !" teriak Luhan sambil menginjak sepatu Sehun... "Yakkk appooo ! kau rusa hutaann !" teriak Sehun balik..

"Kau kejam" dengus Luhan.

"Kau pervert" serang Sehun balik.

"Kau playboy" dengus Luhan.

"Mwooo ?!" teriak Sehun frustasi.. Ohh hell, mengapa ia jadi dikatai playboy ? Memang apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan sehingga mendapat predikat itu dari Luhan...

..

"Ahhh.. sudahlah sudahlah.. Aku memaafkanmu kali ini.. Tidak usah meminta maaf" kata Luhan.. Sehun hanya bisa melongo mendengar Luhan "Siapa juga yang mau minta maaf kepadanya" batin Sehun.. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu" kata Luhan.

"Apa ? Jika tidak terlalu penting katakan beberapa tahun lagi saja. Aku capek" kata Sehun sambil berjalan untuk meninggalkan Luhan..

"Eeiii.. ini sangat penting.. Hmmm.. Aku mohon masuklah kedalam tim basket" kata Luhan. Sehun langsung menegang, "kenapa aku harus ?" kata Sehun.

"Karena tim basket sedang membutuhkan seorang penyerang" jawab Luhan.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk kembali bermain basket dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk bermain lagi" kata Sehun.. "Hngg.. Jika itu semua karena cederamu, percayalah aku dan yang lain akan membantumu pulih dari cedera itu.. Aku yakin cederamu tidak parah dan basket.. Basket adalah impianmu Sehuniee, tidak mungkin jika kau tidak ingin bermain basket lagi... Jeball sehunnie.." rengek Luhan..

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang aku Luuu.. Jika aku tidak ingin bermain basket lagi maka titik ! Daripada sibuk mencampuri urusanku kenapa kau tidak mengurus urusanmu sendiri saja eoh ?! Bukan hanya aku murid yang masih belum jelas berada di departemen apa.. Tapi kau juga sama Lu Han! Kau bahkan lebih lama berada di sekolah ini tapi nasibmu juga tidak jelas..! Jangan pernah berlaku seperti kau mengerti tentang cedera ataupun kehidupankuuu ! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya bergelut dengan yang namanya cedera engsel bagi pemain basket !" teriak Sehun.. Luhan hanya bisa menganga mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan dan memilih untuk menunduk..

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu rasanya bergelut dengan ceedera.. Aku sangat tahu.. Hmm, baiklah aku akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku gagal merekruitmu kedalam tim basket.. Mianhae sudah menganggu sehunie" kata Luhan pelan.. Sehun merasa bersalah sudah melampiaskan rasa frustasinya kepada Luhan..

"Luu.. Aku tidak bermaksud..." kata Sehun menyesal ..

"Gwenchana.. Aku sudah kelewatan mengganggu Sehun" kata Luhan dan berlari pergi dari Sehun..

..

..

Luhan pergi ke kolam tim renang KNSS.. Tempat yang selalu menjadi favoritenya dulu, tempat yang menjadi saksi kejayaan Luhan.. Duluu...

Luhan melepas jas seregamnya, lalu kemejanya, lalu celana panjang seragamnya.. Meninggalkan namja itu hanya menggunakan boxer.. Dengan langkah gemetar namja mungil itu meregangkan otot-nya, melakukan pemanasan.. Para coach selalu melarang Luhan untuk kembali berenang, tapi perkataan Sehun barusan seakan menyadarkannya.. Nasibnya di KNSS tidak jelas, para coach selalu menolak untuk menjelaskan tentang kondisi Luhan yang sebenarnya dan ia perlu tahu seceputnya.. Sehingga ia bisa berkata pada Sehun, bahwa nasibnya sudah jelas... Ia perlu memastikan bahwa ia masih mampu berenang secepat dulu... Luhan berdiri di pole, bersiap untuk meluncur...

"_Lu Han... Pemenang medali emas olimpiade cabang renang 400 meter gaya kupu-kupu pria dengan rekor yang menakjubkan.. 3 menit 59 detik.. Rekor yang masih belum terpecahkan di Korea"_ .. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Luhan.. Rekornya,, rekor kebanggaannya... Luhan mulai meloncat kedalam kolam, disaat yang bersamaan Sehun tiba.. Namja itu mengejar Luhan untuk meminta maaf atas perkataan kasarnya dan terkejut ketika mendapati Luhan sedang berenang. Loncatan yang dilakukan oleh Luhan sangat indah, seperti puma gemulai dan helll... Luhan sangat cepaattt.. Dalam waktu beberapa detik Luhan sudah berada di tengah-tengah kolam.. "Jadi benar.. Dia adalah Lu Han sang atlet renang yang menghilang itu" pikir Sehun dan namja itu merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek karena perkataannya terhadap Luhan barusan.. Luhan adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang cedera. Para atlet di dorm atlet nasional dulu sempat bergosip mengatakan bahwa cedera Luhan tidak bisa disembuhkan.. Kerusakan di tulang rusuknya bersifat permanent dan otot-nya juga banyak yang sobek karena kecelakaan itu.. Tentu saja punggung adalah aset penting bagi setiap perenang sama halnya kaki yang menjadi aset penting bagi para atlet basket... Pada detik 58, semuanya normal.. Luhan berenang layaknya atlet papan atas yakni dirinya tapi memasuki menit ke 1:01:00, pergerakan Luhan berhenti tiba-tiba.. Namja itu berteriak kesakitaan ditengah kolam, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung meloncat kedalam kolam dan menarik tubuh mungil...

"Luuu... Gwenchana ? Mana yang sakitt mana ?" kata Sehun panik..

"Punggungku... Punggungku sakittt.. Arrrghhhjjjkkzz" teriak Luhan kesakitan.. Sehun langsung membalik tubuh Luhan untuk melihat bagian punggungnya.. Sehun ingin menangis melihat bekas luka yang cukup panjang dibagian punggung Luhan.. "Jadi sebesar ini lukanya.. Tentu saja ini bersifat permanent" pikir Sehun..

"Shhh.. Luuluu tenang lah.. Ini hanya kramm.. Jangan menangis lagi jebal" kata Sehun menciumi dahi Luhan yang terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.. Dengan gerakan halus, Sehun mengurut punggung Luhan untuk mengembalikan lagi otot Luhan yang menegang dan berada tidak pada tempatnya..

"Merasa baikan ?" tanya Sehun halus..

"Ne.. gomawo sehunie.. Kau memang calon namjachingku yang terbaik" gumam Luhan lemas.. Sehun menjitak kepala Luhan sambil tersenyum... "Aku akan membawamu ke kamar kita... Tenanglah, rasa sakit ini akan segera hilang Luu" kata Sehun sambil menggendong tubuh Luhan dan mengambil handuk besar agar menutupi tubuh Luhan.. Sehun tidak akan pernah rela jika tubuh mulus roommate-nya terpampang di depan umum. TIDAK RELA ...

Luhan tersenyum dalam gendongan Sehun setelah mendengar kata-kata "kamar kita".. Ia merasa kembali bersemangat dan itu karena pria dingin bernama Oh Sehun ...

..

Saat menggendong Luhan kembali ke kamar mereka, Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun... "Mworagoo.. Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhaeennn-ku ?" teriak Baekhyun heboh..

"Dia mencoba untuk berenang lalu punggungnya kram. Gwenchana, kram nya sudah tidak terlalu mengganggu lagi" jelas Sehun.. "Isshhh, namja ini ! Para coach bahkan sudah mengingatkannya agar tidak berenang dulu... Kajja" kata Baekhyun ikut berjalan ke arah kamar HunHan... Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Sehun masih harus berjuang untuk meminumkan obat analgesik pada Luhan.. "Namja itu benar-benar seorang bayi" dengus Sehun.. Setelah beberapa menit, efek obat nampaknya mulai muncul.. Membuat Luhan terlelap dalam tidur.. Dengan sayang Baekhyun menaikan selimut Luhan agar namja itu tidak kedinginan..

"Tidurlah Luhaeennn.. Aku sangat menyayangimu rusa kecilku" kata baekhyun sambil mencium dahi Luhan.. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengernyit tidak suka.. "Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini ! Mengapa orang-orang ini senang sekali mencium Luhan ?!" geram Sehun dalam hati..

"Argghh, sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakan hal ini dulu pada Jongin.. Ia pasti akan sangat heboh mendengar Luhan hampir tenggelam" gumam Baekhyun..

"Hmm.. heii.. maaf karena kemarin aku kasar kepadamu dan namjachingumu" kata Sehun..

"Hehehehe.. Gwenchana... Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu kok" kata Baekhyun manis..

"Maukah kau menceritakan tentang kecelakaan Luhan ? Aku ingin mengetahuinya" kata Sehun ragu.. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat penasaran perihal kecelakaan Luhan..

"Hmm... Karena kau adalah roommate Lulu jadi aku akan menceritakannya.. Jadi begini ..."

Sehun memandangi sosok roommate-nya yang masih tertidur lelap.. Setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun barusan, sehun ingin menangis.. Menangisi kemalangan yang diderita Luhan.. Dari luar Luhan nampak begitu bahagia tapi ... Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa sosok Luhan yang cantik memiliki banyak sisi gelap..

"Maafkan aku" kata Sehun sambil mencium dahi Luhan.. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil kedalam dekapannya.. Keinginan ini begitu aneh, ia tidak mengenal Luhan.. Luhan hanyalah namja asing baginya tapi Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang spesial baginya dan seseorang yang harus Sehun lindungi..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo berlari mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari sosok Jongin-nya.. Sesekali namja itu meringis menahan rasa perih di kakinya..

"Jonginniiee.. eoddii" gumam Kyungsoo... "Rooftop" gumam Kyungsoo lagi, teringat bahwa namja-nya itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya melamun di atap sekolah... Benar perkiraan Kyungsoo, namja berkulit tan itu sedang duduk melamun di atap sekolah.. Tatapannya menerawang ...

"Jongin" kata Kyungsoo pelan..

"Kyungiiee ?" kata Jongin terkejut melihat sosok yang daritadi menghantui pikirannya..

"Aku akan pergi" kata Jongin berdiri untuk pergi, belum sempat Jongin pergi.. Kyungsoo sudah melemparkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jongin...

"Jangan pergi.. Jangan pergi.. Mianhaeee.. Mianhaeee karena sudah menyakiti Jongin.. Kyungsoo bodoh.. Kyungsoo pabboo.. Kyungsoo mencintaii Jonginniee, sangat mencintai Jongin... Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyakiti Jongin lagi" gumam Kyungsoo di dada Jongin..

"Aku ... Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan ?" kata Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.. Namja mungil yang sedang memeluknya itupun menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat bahwa "Ini bukan mimpi.. Ini nyataa... Hubungan kita nyata"..

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin" kata Kyungsoo, sedikit menjinjit untuk mencium lembut bibir Jongin.. Kyungsoo tidak perlu lama-lama berjinjit karena lengan kekar Jongin sudah merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan mengangkatnya lebih tinggi... "Kyaaa.. turunkan aku... Kim Jongin hahahha" tawa Kyungsoo... "Babyy.. Akhirnya... akhirnya... akhirnya kau mau menerimaku.. Gomawooo.. Saranghae Do Kyungsoo ! SARANGHAEEEEE" teriak Jongin yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah..

"Hmmm.. Jonginii" gumam Kyungsoo di dada Jongin..

"Ne baby ?" kata Jongin.

"Maukah Jongin menemaniku bertemu dengan appa dan eomma.. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan hubungan kita lagi.. Aku ingin appa dan eomma tahu tentang kita.. kau mau ?" tanya Kyungsoo.. Jongin tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk mencium Kyungsoo-nya yang tampak sangat menggemaskan dipelukannya "Tentu saja baby.. Sepulang sekolah kita akan bertemu dengan orang tuamu.. Atau aku bahkan akan langsung melamarmu hehehe" goda Jongin..

"Eughh,, memang aku mau bertunangan denganmu :P" goda Kyungsoo balik..

"Kyung.. Walaupun mereka menentang hubungan kita.. Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan melepaskanku lagi.. Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada disampingku.." kata Jongin..

"Aku berjanji.. dan Jongin juga harus berjanji agar tidak menyerah terhadapku" kata Kyungsoo..

"Tentu saja.. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu.. Teman terbaikku mengatakan bahwa melepaskan seseorang bukan malah menunjukan rasa cintamu pada orang itu, melainkan hanya akan menunjukan kelemahan dan ketidak mampuan dalam menjaga orang itu. Dan aku Kim Jongin akan menunjukan bahwa aku menjagamu Do Kyungsoo" kata Jongin..

"Itu Luhan hyung yang mengatakan kan ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nee.. dia yang mengatakannya.." Jongin mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa sekolah sudah usai... "Kau siap ?" tanya Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo atas pilihannya sendiri..

"Siap.. Aku siap asalkan kau ada di sisiku" kata Kyungsoo.. Mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju rumah Kyungsoo.. Tidak peduli apa reaksi dari orang tua Kyungsoo, mereka telah menetapkan hati untuk selalu bersama selamanya...

**Tebece ...**

Annyyeonggggg readerrr ! Chapter 2 update Hihihi... gomawoo buat yang syudah review, follow, favorite di chapter 1 *bow... Semoga chapter ini ngga mbosenin, ngga aneehhh dan layak buat dibaca hohoho... Mianhae klo masih jelek, bosenin n banyak typo T_T

**Mind to review again ? hihihi :P**

**Love u my reader, chucuucucucuucucuucucu **


	3. Mr Deer and Mr Hedgehog First Date

Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Tittle : Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Series : Chapter 3 – Mr Deer and Mr Hedgehog first date –

Rated : T

Cast : EXO" OTP and others

**HunHan** ChanBaek KaiSoo TaoRis SuLay XiuChen

**Warning : This is Yaoi Boy x Boy (Dont Like Dont read) ! No Bash !**

"_**Seorang orang tua akan selalu menerima anak mereka apa adanya"—**_

_**Kim Jongdae**_

**Author POV**

"Jadi benar kalau Oh Sehun itu namjachingu-nya Luhaen kita ?" gumam seorang namja sambil mengamati kedua insan yang sedang tenggelam dalam mimpi indah mereka, masih dalam posisi berpelukan. "Hmm... Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Oh Sehun itu gay. Aku kira dia straight" sahut namja lainnya yang juga sedang mengamati kedua namja itu.

"Well, they are look sooooo cute together. Wajah mereka hampir sama kalau diamati dari sedekat ini dan argghhhh Luhan hyung terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat sedang tidur" kata Baekhyun dan Xiumin bergidik geli menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mencium pipi chubby Luhan yang sedikit memerah karena tertekan dada Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kris saat mengetahui ini" gumam Xiumin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memberi isyarat bahwa –_Sebuah bencana akan segera datang_— "Yaahhh.. Aku sangat yakin bahwa Kris akan sangat heboh" sahut Chen... dan obrolan itu antara keempat namja itu pun terus berlanjut sambil mengelilingi HunHan yang masih nyaman dalam dunia mimpi mereka.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun berkedip untuk membuka matanya, well.. ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan terbangun pada pagi hari. Rencana awalnya hanya ingin memeluk Luhan sebentar saja, tapi salahkan saja matanya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dan malah tertidur sampai pagi. Jangan lupa ! Salahkan juga aroma Luhan yang membuat seluruh otot Sehun menjadi relax dan ... tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Oh Sehun merasa tenang, melupakan seluruh ketegangan yang selalu menggerogoti ototnya. Suara-suara asing seperti orang yang tengah mengobrol mengusik telinga Sehun dan namja itu otomatis berteriak setelah menyadari adanya tamu tak diundang di kamarnya "Gyaaaaa... Kalian ! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan eoh ?" teriak Sehun terkejut karena saat ia membuka matanya sudah melihat duo perusuh dan dua namja lainnya yang Sehun sendiri tidak tahu siapa mereka sedang asyik mengobrol diatas tempat tidurnya -_tempat tidur Luhan_- maksud Sehun.. "Waitt.. Tempat tidur Luhan ? Apa aku baru saja menghabiskan semalaman tidur bersama dengan namja jadi-jadian iniii ? Satu tempat tidur !" batin Sehun dan dengan slow motion namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati sebuah rambut halus berantakan berwarna orange pinky menggelitik pipinya... "_Shittt.. he looks adorable in the bed_" batin Sehun tapi dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir segala pikiran yang hinggap di otaknya.. "Euuunghhhhh" lenguh Luhan merasa tidurnya terganggu dan melotot melihat namja yang juga sedang melotot kearah Luhan... "Kyaaaaaaaaa... Sehunniiieeeee..." teriak Luhan heboh seperti seorang yeoja yang baru saja direnggut keperawanannya.

"Girlyyy" komentar Chen santai sambil menonton kedua pasangan itu.

"Aku... akuu... Ini tidak seperti... Aku... Haii, selamat pagi" cicit Sehun tidak jelas, bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Kau seharusnya mengatakan bilang ingin tidur denganku Sehuniie.." jawab Luhan dengan tampang polosnya.. "Yakkk ! Kau salah paham ! Siapa yang ingin tidur denganmu ! Aku kelelahan karena menggendongmu dan laluu.. lalu.. aku tertidur saat mengompresmu! Kau demam dan kau sangat sangat menyusahkan" omel Sehun.. "Jadi kita sudah berciuman, kau melihatku telanjang dan kita juga sudah tidur seranjang.. Heyy ! Kau tahu ? Selanjutnya kita harus berkencan ! A date sehunnieee" jawab Luhan. Sehun langsung mengerang frustasi dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Wow.. kalian sungguh sangat romantis di pagi hari" komentar Chanyeol... Luhan baru menyadari bahwa keempat sahabatnya sedang duduk santai diatas tempat tidurnya..

"Kalian.. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku khawatir dengan kondisimu Luu. Setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun.. Hissh, kau seharusnya mendengarkan saran dari para coach agar tidak kembali ke kolam dulu" omel Xiumin seperti seorang eomma yang sedang mengomeli anaknya.. Luhan kembali teringat dengan kejadian kemarin, raut wajahnya langsung berubah sedih.. Namja mungil itu sedikit menggerakan bahunya dan rasa sakit itu masih terasa.. "Jangan katakan kejadian ini pada Jongin dan Kris. Mereka akan marah jika mengetahuinya" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang selalu ditampilkannya untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.. Sehun sendiri langsung mengernyit tidak suka mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan "Hell ! Lagi-lagi Jongin dan Jongin ! Siapa sebenarnya Jongin bagi Luhan ? dan siapa lagi Kris ? Kenapa mereka terdengar seperti orang yang sangat penting bagi Luhan ?!" batin Sehun kesal. "Tenang saja.. Jongin dan Kris tidak tahu. Jongin sedang sibuk mengurus hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Kris.. dia juga sedang mengurus beberapa hal" sahut Chanyeol.

Xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Sehun dan tersadar bahwa ia dan Chen belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada namja itu.. "Ahh.. Kim Minseok imnida tapi mereka biasanya memanggilku Xiumin dan aku adalah teman terbaik Luhannn.. Senang bertemu denganmu Oh Sehun dan ini adalah kekasihku! Kim Jongdae. Panggil dia Chen" kata Xiumin.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian" sahut Sehun seadanya.. Yahh, moodnya lagi-lagi memburuk, menyadari bahwa bertambah satu orang lagi yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai teman terbaik Luhan. "Jadi benar... Kalian benar-benar sebuah pasangan baru ?" celetuk Chanyeol.

"Neeeeeeee / Anioooooo" jawab Sehun dan Luhan secara bersamaan. Luhan langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Sehuniee masih malu-malu" kata Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil kembali membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke bantal –_Frustasi_—. "Hey, bisakah kalian pulang ke kamar kalian sendiri ?" kata Sehun sambil menatap satu persatu tamu tak diundang itu. "Ah ! Tentu saja.. Kalian pasti ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan berdua di dalam kamar.. Kami mengerti.. Anyyeong Luhaeeennnn, jangan lupa untuk ke klinik fisioterapi.. Arraseo ?!" kata Xiumin. "Ne, arasseo eomma" kata Luhan.

"Nghh, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, baru setelahnya aku akan memberi makan Choco dan pergi ke klinik fisioterapi" tambah Luhan sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur. Saat akan berdiri dan menggerakan sedikit bahunya, namja mungil itu reflek berteriak kesakitan saat dirasa sakit di punggungnya kembali berulah "Auuuchh, appoooo" rengek Luhan sambil memegang punggungnya.

Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen pun langsung bergegas untuk membantu Luhan berdiri tapi mereka semua kalah cepat dari seorang Oh Sehun. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Sehun sudah berada dibelakang Luhan untuk membantu namja itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Appo ? Kau belum boleh menggerakan bahu dan punggungmu secara tiba-tiba Luu.. Sini aku bantu" kata Sehun dengan nada yang sangat lembut dibanding sebelumnya. "Nee.. Sehuniiee, gomawo" kata Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya – _yang Xiumin yakin itu hanyalah akting agar ia bisa dipeluk Sehun. Modus Luhan_— "Sini aku bantu" kata Sehun sambil memapah tubuh Luhan ke arah kamar mandi dan Chanyeol yakin barusan ia melihat _smirk_ Luhan..

"Cerdik juga rusa kita itu" komentar Chanyeol. "Dia adalah pengatur strategi di KNSS, tentu saja dialah yang paling cerdik diantara kita semua -.-" timpal Chen.

..

..

..

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh bekas luka yang cukup panjang di bagian belakang punggungnya. Air mata pun lolos saat namja itu mengingat bagaimana bisa tubuh mulusnya bisa mendapat luka sepanjang itu dan sedikit bergetar mengingat tentang malam itu. Luhan sadar betul bahwa mimpinya sebagai atlet nasional sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, dengan kata lain karirnya di dunia renang sudah tamat. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa para coach selalu melarangnya membaca hasil diagnosa ahli fisioterapi tentang cederanya atau sekedar bertanya tentang fisiknya sekarang.. Itu semua karena para coach tidak sanggup mengatakan bahwa cedera Luhan bersifat permanent dan tidak mungkin ia akan sembuh.

"_Tidak ada lagi mimpi yang harus aku kejar.. Tidak ada lagi mimpi yang membuatku bersemangat karena sekeras apapun .. mimpiku hanya akan tetap menjadi mimpi"_

_Oh Sehun ... _Luhan mengepalkan tangannya mengingat nama namja itu.

"Tidak.. Sehun tidak boleh berakhir tragis sepertiku.. Ia harus bangkit dari cederanya dan kembali ke kompetensi basket lagi. Sehun tidak boleh berakhir sepertiku. Pasti.. Pasti ada cara untuk membalikan kondisi Sehun seperti semula" gumam Luhan.. "Aku akan membuatnya kembali bermain basket dan menjadikannya _Most Valuable Player_ lagi. Kau tidak boleh berakhir menyedihkan sepertiku Hunnie" janji Luhan dalam hati. Luhan juga merasa bingung kenapa dirinya saat ingin melihat Sehun kembali bermain basket, ia hanya tidak senang dengan pemikiran bahwa Sehun sudah menyerah dengan cederanya. Sehun tidak boleh menyerah. Jika dulu mimpi Luhan hanyalah renang. Maka Luhan merubah itu semua sekarang, mimpinya sekarang adalah Oh Sehun. Mimpi Sehun adalah mimpinya juga. Mimpinya adalah melihat orang yang ia sukai bahagia dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sehun bahagia hanyalah dengan basket. Membuat si keras kepala Sehun kembali bermain basket adalah hal yang sangat sulit, tapi Luhan bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan dengan mudah menyerah untuk membuat Sehun kembali bermain basket lagi. Dengan cepat Luhan menghapus air matanya dan menyiramkan air berkali-kali untuk menutupi mata sembabnya. Saat membuka pintu kamar mandinya, Luhan terkejut karena didepannya sudah berdiri Sehun dengan raut wajah cemas.. "Aaa.. aaa" cicit Sehun.. "Kau.. Lama sekali mandinya. Aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa didalam" kata Sehun akhirnya..

"Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku... Mianhae karena sudah membuat sehuniee khawatir" kata Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun. "Peraturan No 3. No SKINSHIP" kata Sehun.

"Aaaaa... baiklah.. Klo begitu LIP-SHIPPPP !" kata Luhan bersemangat dan meloncat untuk mencium bibir tipis Sehun.. Cupppp...

"Gyaaaaaa... Berhenti menciumku tiba-tiba begituuu ! kau namja pervert !" teriak Sehun dengan wajah merah padamnya. "Aku hanya pervert terhadapmu saja Sehuniieee" balas Luhan polos dan Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke bantal lagi sebelum Luhan menarik tangannya secara paksa. "Hey, kau harus bertemu dengan Chocooo... Kajjjaaa, kau pasti akan menyukai Chocooo" kata Luhan bersemangat. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menolak tapi bagaimana bisa ia menolak jika Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya sudah menarik kedua tangannya pergi ke kandang Choco. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman yang terletak dekat dengan pintu masuk dorm, disana ada sebuah rumah anjing berwarna putih dan bertuliskan "Choco's Dorm".

"Chocoo.. chocooo... daddy's puppyyyy" kata Luhan memancing Choco untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Saat pertama mendengar nama Choco, Sehun berpikir bahwa chocoo adalah anjing imut berwarna cokelat tapi yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah ... Dalmation, berwarna hitam putih.. bahkan anjing itu tidak memiliki unsur cokelat di bulunya.

"Hey... Dia seekor Dalmation dan kau... menamainya Chocoo ? Dia bahkan tidak berwarna cokelat, pabbo" tanya Sehun. "Aku tahu itu sehuniiieee.. Kau kira aku pabbo" sungut Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah seorang pabbo sejati" jawab Sehun santai sambil memainkan bulu halus Choco yang sekarang sedang mengendus-endus Sehun, membaui sosok yang masih asing di indera penciumannya. "Yakk ! Aku tidak pabboooo... Aku smaaaaaart ! Saat aku pertama menemukannya dia sama sekali tidak mau makan lalu Jongin iseng memberinya cokelat dan Chocoo sangat lahap memakannya.. Jadi yaahh.. aku panggil saja dia Choco" jelas Luhan. "Peliharaan dan pemilik sama-sama aneh -_-" begitulah kesimpulan Sehun dalam hati .

"Apa yang terjadi pada Choco ?" tanya Sehun, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Chocoo imut yang selalu diceritakan Luhan adalah seekor dalmation tua dengan sebuah kursi roda khusus anjing.. "Eunghh, aku menemukannya di jalan. Ia adalah korban tabrak lari, kasihan.. chocoo harus kehilangan kedua kakinya untuk diamputasi dan juga sebelah matanya. Saat itu aku dan Jongin menemukannya di jalan dan kondisi Choco sangat mengenaskan. Untung saja Choco masih bisa diselamatkan" kata Luhan.

"Bukankah lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup cacat. Aku penasaran apakah Choco pernah merasa seperti itu" gumam Sehun yang sekarang sudah terlihat mesra dengan Choco.

"Mungkin..." sahut Luhan pendek.

Untuk beberapa menit kedepan, kedua namja itu terlihat asyik bermain dengan Choco. Dia adalah anjing yang pintar pikir Sehun, karena walaupun anjing itu kehilangan penglihatannya yang sebelah kiri ia masih mampu menangkap frisbby yang dilemparkan Luhan dengan cekatan dan berlari kembali untuk minta dilemparkan frisby lagi.

..

Setelah sejam bermain frisby dengan Choco, Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk duduk di taman sambil mengelus Choco yang kini sedang tertidur di paha Luhan. "Eungh.. Tentang perkataanku yang sebelumnya. Mianhae karena sudah mengatakan nasibmu di KNSS tidak jelas. Mian, aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar seperti itu Lu" kata Sehun masih tidak menatap wajah Luhan. "Gwenchana. Perkataan sehunie benar, sehunie tidak salah. Sejak aku kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu, nasibku memang tidak jelas. Aku bersekolah di sekolah khusus atlet, berada di club renang tapi untuk sekedar berlari atau kembali berenang pun aku dilarang. Rasanya persis seperti barang rongsokan yang sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi dan menunggu sampai KNSS mengeluarkan surat _drop out_ untuk atlet-atlet terbuang sepertiku" kata Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa seperti itu rasanya ? Rasanya menjadi seorang atlet yang tidak digunakan ?" kata Sehun yang kini sudah menatap Luhan sepenuhnya. "He'em.. Tapi tentu saja kau tidak akan menjadi sepertiku. Sehunie masih memiliki masa depan yang sangat cerah sebagai atlet basket" kata Luhan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tirus Sehun dan yang mengejutkan adalah si namja galak itu malah menggosok-gosokan wajahnya ke tangan Luhan yang halus dan juga hangat.. merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Luhan. "Kau benar-benar seperti seekor landak hihihi" goda Luhan.

"Kau menyamakanku dengan hewan eohhh ?!" gerutu Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar Sehun menggerutu. "Sehuniee.. Senang atau tidak senang, walaupun kau akan membenciku tapi aku berjanji. Berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu menyerah terhadap basket. Kau harus mempertahankan gelar MVP-mu dan kau akan meraih mimpimu. Tidak masalah jika Sehunnie membenciku karena sudah ikut campur.. Yang penting Sehun tidak berakhir sepertiku" kata Luhan mantap. Tatapan matanya seakan menghipnotis Sehun dan dari matanya saja Sehun yakin bahwa Luhan tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya barusan... dan itu berarti ia harus siap dengan segala rencana yang sudah disiapkan oleh Lu Han, roomate-nya yang pervert sekaligus cantik itu. "Kau tidak tahu apapun ten..." respon Sehun tapi terpotong oleh tangan Luhan yang menyentuh bibir Sehun agar berhenti bicara. "Aku tidak tahu tapi akan segera tahu" jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Debaran yang tidak teratur di jantungnya membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya tentang orientasi sexualnya saat ini, apa benar dia masih seorang straight ? karena yang Sehun tahu sekarang adalah dia tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita cantik. yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang hanya roommate pervert-nya yang bernama Lu Han.

..

..

..

Seorang namja berlesung pipi sedang memandang lelah tubuh adiknya yang tidak kunjung bangun dari status koma-nya. Ia mulai merasa lelah menunggu dan juga lelah untuk bekerja paruh waktu hampir di lima tempat untuk membayar biaya perawatan adiknya yang setinggi langit. "Zhi.. Kapan kau akan bangun ? Gege kesepian tanpa Zhi.." gumam Yixing atau yang lebih senang disapa Lay itu. Namja itu terkesiap mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras atau lebih tepatnya dibanting,, matanya membelalalak dan langsung berdiri dalam posisi siaga. Ia tahu dirinya sendiri saat ini dalam kondisi lemah tetapi tidak ada satupun yang boleh menyakiti adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Aku sudah memenuhi semua keinginanmu Nyonya !" desis Lay dengan nada tidak ramah. "Hei tenanglah Zhang Yixing.. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki hak untuk berkata-kata kasar kepadaku. Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat hidupmu hancur dan sedikit membayar beberapa hal yang sudah aku janjikan kepadamu" kata Nyoya Kim.

"Kau berjanji akan menanggung semua perawatan adikku tapi kemarin pihak administrasi mengatakan bahwa kau hanya membayar 20 % nya. Kau berbohong ?!" teriak Lay emosi.

"Aniooo. Dulu kan aku hanya mengatakan bahwa jika kau menuruti kata-kataku maka aku akan menanggung biaya perawatan adikmu yang sudah setengah mati itu. Aku kan tidak mengatakan bahwa aku akan membayar seluruh perawatannya. So.. 20% tidaklah buruk" bela Nyonya Kim dengan wajah sok innocent yang Lay yakini penuh dengan sillicon dan jarum operasi. Lay mendesis sambil mengingat kata-kata Nyonya Kim dulu saat meyakinkannya agar menjauh dari anak tunggalnya. Wanita itu menjanjikan akan menanggung perawatan Zhixing dan tidak akan melempar Suho ke jalan.. tapi nyatanya. Nyatanya wanita itu hanya membayar 20% perawatan adiknya dan ia juga tidak henti-hentinya membuat hidup Yixing menderita dengan membuat namja berlesung pipi itu bolak balik dipecat dari tempat kerjanya.

"Kau wanita tua tidak tahu diri. Jadi inikah rencana busukmu eoh ? Baiklah, aku tidak akan menjadi bodoh lagi terhadapmu Nyonya Kim yang terhormat.." kata Lay dengan keberanian dan nada yang lebih penuh percaya diri membuat Nyonya Kim sedikit merasa terintimidasi tapi masih menoba untuk terlihat tenang. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau membuat hidupku lebih hancur dari sekarang selama aku masih bisa bersama Suho. Bersiap-siaplah untuk kehilangan anak satu-satumu Nyonya dan _oh wait_.. jangan kira aku percaya bahwa kau memang benar-benar khawatir dengan masa depan Suho. Semua orang tahu bahwa seluruh warisan Tuan Kim sepenuhnya dipegang oleh Suho dan tanpa Suho wussshhhh plakkk kau juga akan berakhir di jalanan sepertiku" kata Lay yang kini sudah nampak mendominasi pertengkaran ini.

"Kauuu ! Jangan kira Suho masih mau bersama dengan namja gay sepertimu ! Anakku sudah menemukan jodohnya, seorang yeoja cantik dari Group Bae. Dia tidak akan sudi kembali menjadi gay" lawan Nyonya Kim.. "Well.. Let me show you my gigantic charm. Suho akan kembali memujaku" kata Lay tenang dan entah dapat keberanian darimana tapi namja itu kini sedang mendorong Nyonya Kim sampai wanita itu terjungkal keluar dari kamar rawat inap adiknya. Sang nyonya terhormat pun hanya bisa menganga terkejut karena diperlakukan sangat tidak terhormat oleh Lay. "Bye bye Nyonya Kim yang terhormat" sahut Lay sambil tersenyum penuh menang dan menutup pintu tepat saat Nyonya Kim berusaha untuk melawan dan masuk kembali. Lay hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar teriakan Nyonya Kim di luar "Sialan kau ! Kau rakyat jelata paling sialan !". Namja itu hanya menghendikan bahunya acuh, ia tidak peduli dengan ancaman Nyonya Kim.

"Hei.. Zhixing.. Mianhae karena kau harus mendengar keributan tadi" gumam Lay ke adiknya yang masih tertidur. "Zhi.. apa benar Suho sudah menemukan jodohnya ? Putri group Bae ? Apa menurutmu Suho masih mau kembali padaku eoh ?" gumam Lay tapi tentu saja.. Tentu saja namja itu tahu bahwa adiknya tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

..

..

..

"Jonginiiieee... Jonginniee kau disini ?" teriak Luhan sambil menolehkan kepalanya mencari teman baiknya. "Luuu" sahut Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku sebelahnya memberi isyarat agar Luhan duduk disebelahnya. "Yaaak ! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu ?" teriak Luhan terkejut setelah melihat wajah Jongin yang babak belur, dengan sangat perlahan Luhan menyentuh bagian bawah mata Jongin yang sedikit membiru. "Hahhaha, gwenchana" sahut Jongin santai.

"Jadi kau dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Ceritakan padaku detailnya" desak Luhan yang sangat tidak sabaran untuk mendengar bagaimana hasil pertemuan Jongin dan ayah Kyungsoo.. Sosok yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum memberi isyarat tidak jelas, jongin juga tidak menjawab apakah pertemuan mereka membuahkan hasil baik atau buruk.. ia malah menatap Luhan sambil mengusap sayang rambut teman terbaiknya itu –_teman yang sudah ia kecewakan, _begitu pikirnya— "Wae ? Jonginie kau membuatku takut" kata Luhan sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jadi begini Luu... " kata Jongin memulai ceritanya.

_Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap rumah sederhana bercat putih itu dengan tatapan "kami tidak akan menyerah" sambil bergandengan tangan. "Soo, kau yakin dengan ini ?" tanya Jongin lagi untuk memastikan. "Nee.. Wae ? Apa jongin ragu ? Kau mau meninggalkan Soo sendirian lagi ? Kau mau melepaskan Soo lagii ?" omel Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memukuli Jongin tanpa ampun. Cupppppp.._

_Hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang terlintas diotak Jongin, cara untuk menghentikan amukan Kyungsoo. "Anioo baby. Maldo andwae, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Kajja kita masuk" kata Jongin sambil menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke rumah namja itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk patuh sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya karena ciuman Jongin._

_Tingg tongg . . . ._

"_Nee.. annyeonghaseyo" sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya saat membuka pintu –eomma Kyungsoo— Senyum hangat di wajah eomma Kyungsoo pun langsung memudar saat melihat anaknya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja. "Soo.. Gwenchana ? Kau kan seharusnya ada di asrama ? dan siapa dia ?" tanya eomma Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin._

"_Annyeonghaseyo Do ahjumma. Kim Jongin imnida, aku adalah namja..." sapaan Jongin terputus saat sebuah pria paruh baya ikut nibrung di pintu masuk. "Siapa yang bertamu ? Eh kyungso-ah ? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya pria itu –appa Kyungsoo—_

"_Appa.. Eomma.. Bolehkah kami masuk, ada yang harus Soo bicarakan" kata Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo pun mempersilahkan anak mereka masuk ._

_..._

_Sunyi senyap, tidak ada yang mau bicara. Eomma dan appa kyungsoo hanya diam bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh anaknya dan KaiSoo berkali-kali terlihat menghela napasnya untuk mengendalikan debaran jantung mereka yang menderu._

"_Aku gay dan jongin adalah kekasih Soo" kata Kyungsoo._

"_Ne.. Ahjumma ahjussi. Aku.. mencintai Kyungsoo dan aku harap kalian bisa menerima hubungan kami" tambah Jongin yang kini sedang menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo._

"_Mwoo ?!" teriak Do ahjussi. "Anakku gay ? Soo-ah, kau sedang tidak bercanda kan ?" tambah Do ahjussi. Tentu saja reaksi mereka akan seperti itu dan Jongin memakluminya, orang tua siapa yang tidak akan terkejut mendengar bahwa anaknya memilih untuk menjadi seorang gay. Raut kekecewaan pun mulai terlihat di wajah mereka. Jongin merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang ada digenggamannya menjadi sedikit bergetar, takut akan amarah yang akan segera dikeluarkan oleh orang tuanya._

"_Hahh.. kami sangat kecewa padamu Soo-ah" kata Do Jinyoung. "Kami merasa tidak pernah salah untuk membesarkanmu dan berharap kau akan menjadi seorang atlet olimpiade, menikah dengan seorang yeoja dan menggendong seorang cucu. Tapi.. jika Soo sudah memilih Jongin ..." ucapan pria paruh baya itu terputus karena helaan napasnya, mencoba berpikir selapang mungkin._

"_Maka appa akan merestui pilihanmu. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Jongin" lanjutnya._

"_Huh.. finally ! Kalian berdua sangat sangat lamban dan juga idiot. Eomma sangat tahu kalau kalian saling menyukai dari dulu tapi kalian malah main kucing-kucingan hehhe. Chukkae, akhirnya kalian resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih" kata Do Jinhee santai sambil tersenyum hangat._

"_Mwooo yeobbo / Eommaaa" teriak ayah dan anak itu bersamaan, terkejut dengan reaksi Jinhee._

"_Wae ? Kalian saja yang IQ nya tidak setinggi aku untuk menyadari bahwa Soo kita sangat sangat sangat dan aku ulangi lagi sangat jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada anak muda itu, well kulitnya memang agak hitam tapi itu cukup eksotis tapi hidungmu sangat sangat flat young man. Tapi kau adalah Kim Jongin si peloncat tinggi sexy yang akan segera memulai debutnya di olimpiade. Aku rasa aku akan merelakan anakku menjadi seorang gay jika pasangannya adalah kau Jonginie" lanjut Do Jinhee dan Jongin hanya bisa mengelus-elus hidungnya yang baru saja dipermalukan oleh calon mertuanya._

"_Gomawoooo eomma. Eomma adalah yang terbaik" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya. Ucapan Chen terngiang kembali di otak Kyungsoo.. Yahh, chen hyung betul bahwa "seorang orang tua akan selalu menerima anak mereka apa adanya"_ ..

"Lalu dibagian mananya kau mendapat babak belur ini eoh ? Aku kira pertemuan kalian kemarin akan dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran, pukul-pukulan, pistol dan tangisan dramatis Kyungsoo "Jonginiieeee.. Saranghaee.. Eommaa appa biarkan aku memilih Jongiinnn !" seru Luhan sambil menirukan suara Kyungsoo.

"Pabbo ! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama KBS seperti yeoja saja. Dasar otak udang !" dengus Jongin dan Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal dikatai seperti yeoja.

"Lalu kenapa kau babak belur kalau begitu ?!" teriak Luhan yang semakin tidak sabaran.

"Begini ..." kata Jongin melanjutkan kembali ceritanya yang terpotong.

_Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan untuk pulang ke asrama sambil bergandengan tangan. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari kedua pasangan itu. "Jonginieee.. Saranghae" kata Kyungsoo sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Jongin. "Eughh, tahukah kau bahwa ini adalah kali pertama kau mengatakannya. Sedangkan aku sudah beratus-ratus kali mengatakannya ckckckk" gumam Jongin berpura-pura kesal. "Mianhae... Mulai dari sekarang Soo akan mengatakan 'Saranghae Kim Jongin' setiap hari" kata Kyungsoo sambil berjinjit mencium pipi Jongin._

"_Nado saranghae" balas Jongin._

"_Kai ! Kai... Bogoshippooooo" teriak seorang yeoja yang kini sedang menghabur untuk memeluk Jongin. "Krys ? Krystal ?" gumam Jongin yang sudah mulai gelagapan menyadari tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang sudah siap membunuhnya._

"_Kau mengatakan akan menghubungi setelah kencan kita. Tapi nyatanya kau bahkan tidak mengirimiku email. Kai aku merindukanmuuu. Merindukan ciumanmu" kata krystal manja._

"_Ehhhmmmm.." dengus Kyungsoo. _

"_Eoh.. ada teman Kai ? Hai perkenalkan namaku Krystal" kata yeoja imut._

"_Mianhae karena mengganggu acara lovey dovey kalian Krystal ssi. Tapi aku disini untuk membawa pulang Kai-ssi kembali ke rumah sakit" kata Kyungsoo dengan smirk jahilnya._

"_Rumah sakit ?" tanya Krystal bingung dan Jongin pun juga bingung dengan ucapan Soo-nya._

"_Nee.. rumah sakit. Kai tersayangmu sedang dalam perawatan infeksi kelamin. Kau tahu kan... dia tidak terlalu bisa menjaga kebersihan Kai junior.. Jamur.. Kai junior dipenuhi jamur" bisik Kyungsoo._

"_Mwooo ?! Jinjja ?! Eughhh.. Ah ah.. Sepertinya aku lupa bahwa ada janji dadakan. Bye" kata Krystal sambil lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Jongin yang bingung. Ia bingung mengapa Krystal langsung lari terbirit-birit, sebenarnya apa yang sudah dibisikan oleh Kyungsoo._

"_Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada krystal, Soo ?" tanya Jongin._

"_Wae ? Kau sedih karena yeoja kurus itu meninggalkanmu ? Kencan eoh ? Kau berkencan dengannya ? Kukira kau menderita karena hubungan kita tapi kau malah kelayapan dengan yeoja kurus itu !" teriak Kyungsoo yang kini sudah memukulkan tas ranselnya ke badan Jongin. Bukk bukkk bukkk "Sooo-ah.. Baby.. Dia hanya pelarianku saja ! Aku butuh perlarian untuk melupakanmu. Percayalah, itu hanya kencan semalam saja" mohon Jongin sambil berjongkok minta ampun pada Kyungsoo yang sedang murka._

"_Kau dasar ! Playboy !" teriak Kyungsoo yang semakin menjadi-jadi memukuli Jongin yang kini sudah berlari ketakutan. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah pelari tercepat di KNSS.._

"_Kau akan mati malam ini Kim Jongin !" teriak Kyungsoo_

"Buahahhahahahhaaa..." tawa Luhan setelah mendengar cerita darimana asal babak belur Jongin.

"Kau senang ? Kau senang mendengar aku dibantai oleh uke-ku sendiri eoh ?!" teriak Jongin.

"Hahahaha. Tentu saja aku senang mendengarnya ! Siapa suruh kau bermain mata dengan Krystal. Wow.. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo yang kalem bisa membuatmu babak belur seperti ini hahaha" kata Luhan sambil melanjutkan lagi tawanya. "Kau menyebalkan. Badanku sakit semua" dengus Jongin.

"Lalu.. apa kalian sudah berbaikan ?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja_. A make up sex_ ! Kami bercinta semalaman dan sex setelah pertengkaran memang paling hot" kata Jongin dengan muka mesumnya. "Eughhh.. Kau tidak perlu blak-blakan dengan kisah sex-mu Kim Jongin !" kata Luhan dan namja yang diprotes hanya tersenyum bangga karena ia terbukti masih bisa menjinakkan uke-nya.

..

..

..

Sehun menatap bola basket yang ada ditangannya. Ia menyukai basket.

Dengan perlahan Sehun memulai shoot-nya tapi karena rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan di engselnya saat melompat untuk shoot membuat lemparan bola itu menjadi melenceng. "Shit" umpat Sehun, melakukan shoot sederhana saja ia kesusahan pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Jika kau sudah menyadari bahwa engsel-mu bermasalah maka saat melakukan shoot jangan menumpukan seluruh bebannya pada kaki-mu. Ganti dengan menumpukan bebannya di area dengkul dengan cara berjongkok sekitar 45 derajat dan jarak shoot mu juga tidak boleh terlalu jauh" kata seseorang dibelakangnya. Sehun hanya mengamati sejenak namja itu dan kembali fokus pada bola basket lainnya untuk mencoba tekhnik baru itu... dan berhasil. Bola itu masuk dengan mulusnya kedalam ring.

"Wow.. Gomawo. Nugu ? Oh Sehun imnida" kata Sehun sambil membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Kim Junmyeon kapten club atletik. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho hyung kalau mau" kata Suho ramah. "Ahh, jadi dia yang bernama Kim Junmyeon.. Tentu saja dia bisa memberikan saran yang sangat membantu" pikir Sehun dalam hati. "Gomawo sunbae. Aku sudah hampir menyerah karena gagal melakukan shoot yang sederhana. Hal itu sedikit mengganggu" gerutu Sehun.

"Gwenchana. Luhan pernah mengutarakan itu saat rapat. Kau sudah kenal Lu Han ? Dia adalah pengatur strategi di KNSS. Lu Han juga yang merancang semua latihan di club atletik yang terkenal mematikan tapi para murid malah memberikan julukan 'Latihan mematikan ala Kim Junmyeon' hissh" gumam Suho. Tentu saja aku mengenal Lu Han, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenal Lu Han jika namja itu menempel terus padaku selama 25 jam sehari batin Sehun.

"Hyung. Apa menurut hyung cederaku bisa hilang ? Maksudku ini sudah memasuki dua musim tapi aku masih belum bisa kembali seperti dulu" kata Sehun. Suho hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Oh Sehun sang MVP ternyata masih bertingkah seperti bocah labil yang mudah kehilangan percaya diri.

"Tentu saja.. Kau akan kembali seperti semula. Percayakan saja pada kami, kau akan bangkit dari cederamu" kata Suho. "Maukah hyung membantuku ? Maksudku .. Aku membutuhkanmu beberapa bimbingan ..." gerutu Sehun tidak jelas.

"Pabbo ! Mau meminta tolong saja susah sekali. Kau cukup mengatakan tolong dan aku dengan sangat senang hati membantumu bangkit dari cederamu Hun" kata Suho santai.

"To.. tolong" kata Sehun yang terdengar hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. Suho tertawa, namja yang berada didepannya ini sangat sangat berharga diri setinggi langit simpulnya. "Hmm. tentu saja.. Aku akan membantumu dan juga Chanyeol. Kau tahukan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kapten tim basket dan Kangin adalah coach-nya. Lu Han juga akan sangat membantu" kata Suho.

"Aaah, si pervert itu" gumam Sehun.

"Hahaha.. Aku tebak kau sudah mengenal Lu Han" kata Suho.

"Kami sekamar" sahut Sehun.

"Benarkah ? Kau sangat beruntung bisa sekamar dengan Lu Han. Dia adalah KNSS flower boy dan juga dia adalah seorang yang jenius !" kata Suho kagum.

"Cihh.. Dia sangat ribut, kalau tidur mengorok dan juga dia selalu memeluk menciumku seenaknya" dengus Sehun dan Suho tambah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Sehun tentang semua kebiasaan Lu Han yang tidak terduga jika sedang didalam kamar.

...

"Aku tidak mengoroookkkkkkk" teriak seseorang yang kini sudah berada di samping Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Yes you are" kata Sehun santai.

"Anioooooo... Sehunnie menyebalkan" lawan Luhan. "Hyung.. Jangan dengarkan dia. Aku yakin 100% bahwa aku tidak mengorok" kata Luhan ke Suho. Sehun memutar malas bola matanya dan bertanya pada si pervert "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Sehun.

"Menjemputmu. Kau lupa dengan kencan kita ?" tanya Luhan polos sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang.. "What date ?" tanya Sehun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Our first date hihi.. Kajja" kata Luhan yang kini sudah menyeret Sehun untuk ke dorm mereka untuk berganti baju. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia diseret hari ini seenak jidatnya oleh Lu Han dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Kita mau kemana, hottie ?" teriak Luhan dari bawah.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya bertugas untuk menemanimu agar kau tidak melakukan hal gila atau tersesat di pusat kota" jawab Sehun dengan cengiran jahilnya sambil berganti baju dengan yang lebih tebal. "Aku ingin bermain ice skating. Aku tidak pernah bermain ice skating" jawab Luhan dari bawah dan Sehun hanya berdehem mengiyakan. Setelah selesai berganti baju, namja itu turun dan lagi-lagi... Sekali lagi tubuhnya meresponse aneh saat melihat Lu Han yang entah karena apa terlihat sangat imut dengan sweater bergarisnya, jaket parasut yang agak kebesaran, rambut pinky orange-nya yang sudah di up-style dan sekarang sudah ditutupi dengan topi berbentuk koala. "Apapun yang dipakai oleh namja jadi-jadian ini akan langsung berubah menjadi cute" batin Sehun.

"Aku masih seorang straight kan ?" batin Sehun sekali lagi mempertanyakan orientasi sexualnya.

"Wae ? Kenapa Sehunie melongo saja ? Kajja.. Ini adalah kencan pertama kita hihi" kata Lu Han bersemangat dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk patuh, seperti Choco yang patuh terhadap Luhan. "Aahh wait wait.." kata Lu Han sambil menarik tangan Sehun agar diam diposisinya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Lu Han mengambil scarf nya dan berjinjit untuk mengalungkannya pada leher Sehun. "Diluar sangat dingin. Kau harus menggunakan ini agar tetap hangat" kata Lu Han masih fokus membenarkan letak scarf Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya.. pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat diperhatikan selain oleh HaNi noona dan rasanya... terasa sangat argghhh Sehun tidak dapat mendefinisikan rasanya. Yang ia yakini sekarang adalah Oh Sehun bukan lagi seorang straight !.

Cuppppp..

Sang MVP hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya saat untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan mencuri ciuman darinya. _Ciuman yang lama kelamaan mulai membuatnya ketergantungan . ._

Sehun mengajak Luhan pergi ke ice skate area yang dibuka untuk umum di Central Park. Sebenarnya itu adalah kolam yang membeku di musim dingin lalu dijadikan area ice skating untuk umum.

"Dua pasang sepatu dan pengaman" kata Sehun pada si penjaga area.

"Huwaaahh.. Aku belum pernah ke tempat yang seperti ini" kata Luhan terkagum-kagum.

"Jinjja ? Kau belum pernah ? Kemana saja kau selama ini" kata Sehun sambil mengambil sepatu ice skating yang diberikan oleh penjaga tadi. "Bersembunyi... KNSS melarangku untuk keluar dari area sekolah karena para wartawan" kata Lu Han santai. Sehun mengerti sekarang, mengapa Lu Han memakai kaca mata hitam –_yang Sehun benci karena sudah menghalanginya untuk melihat deer eyes Luhan_— dan juga topi koala yang hampir menutupi setengah kepalanya. Para wartawan sampai sekarang masih mencari keberadaan atlet olimpiade renang yang menghilang ini dan KNSS menyembunyikan Luhan agar namja mungil ini tidak merasa terbebani oleh semua itu.

"Sepertinya kau berhutang cerita padaku" kata Sehun.

"Eungh.. Nanti.. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun membantu Luhan untuk meluncur tapi satu hal lagi yang Sehun pelajari tentang Luhan adalah "Luhan adalah peluncur yang sangat sangat buruk" membuat namja itu harus terus bersamanya agar Luhan tidak terjatuh dan menambah parah luka di punggungnya.

"Ice skating sangat tidak menyenangkan !" gerutu Luhan yang kini sedang meniup cokelat panasnya yang dibelikan oleh Sehun. "Kau yang terlalu bodoh. Lihat ! Bahkan anak umur 10 tahun saja bisa meluncur lebih bagus darimu" kata Sehun membully Luhan.

"Anak kecil jelek" kata Luhan sambil bersiap untuk melemparkan gelasnya ke arah anak kecil itu. Tapi Sehun dengan sigap menahannya "Heyy.. Dasar kau kriminil" dengus Sehun.

"Sehunniieeeeee. Aku lapaaarr" kata Luhan merengek sambil menunjuk mulutnya memberi isyarat agar diberi makan. "Kau ingin makan apa ?" kata Sehun yang kini sudah mulai nampak seperti seorang namjachingu yang tidak ingin kekasihnya mati kelaparan.

"Itu.. Aku ingin makan disitu" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah restaurant yang nampak cukup mewah di depan Central Park. "Hah.. Kenapa memilih restaurant yang sangat mahal. Kau ingin membuatku bangkrut eoh ?" protes Sehun.

"Hey... Kencan pertama sudah seharusnya dilakukan di tempat yang mewah dan juga indah Sehunniee !" omel Luhan. "Arraseo arraseo" kata Sehun mengalah. Well, sepertinya seorang Oh Sehun memang tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan Luhan.

..

..

..

Sehun dan Luhan nampak bercakap-cakap sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Luhan saja yang berbicara dan Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia sangat senang melihat Luhan.

"Eungh, Sehunie aku ingin ke toilet" kata Luhan.

"Pergilah. Jangan sampai tersesat ke dalam toilet wanita" kata Sehun dan Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Saat berjalan ke arah toilet, deer eyesnya melihat sebuah gelang hitam berbahan kulit di sebuah galleri yang menyatu dengan restaurant itu. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke kulit milky white Sehun yang pasti akan sangat cocok memakai gelang ini.

"Anyyeong aku ingin gelang ini / Aku ingin gelang ini" kata Luhan dan seorang wanita tidak terlalu tua yang ternyata juga tertarik dengan gelang itu.

"Mianhae. Tapi ini adalah gelang limited edition dan hanya tersisa satu" kata sang pelayan.

"Kalau begitu bungkuskan untukku" kata wanita itu.

"Ahjummaaa.. Tapi aku melihatnya lebih dulu" kata Luhan.

"Mwo ? Ahjumma ? Hey, aku masih sangat muda untuk kau panggil ahjumma ! dan aku lah yang melihat gelang itu pertama kali !" kata wanita itu tidak mau kalah.

"Ahjumma.. Gwenchana, para ahjumma memang senang mengelak tentang umur mereka tapi kau tetap seorang ahjumma.. Pokoknya aku yang melihat gelang ini lebih dulu dan akan membungkusnya untuk kekasihku bweee" kata Luhan ngotot.

"Aniooo.. Gelang ini akan menjadi milik anak ku ! Dan aku tidak mengelak tentang umurku, dasar kau yeoja sinting" lawan wanita itu.

"Mwoooo ?! Yeoja sintingg ?! Yakkkk ! Aku namja ahjummaa... Ssang namja.. Manlyyy" omel Luhan dan wanita itu hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar omelan Luhan yang terlihat sangat girly. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan pergi kembali ke mejanya, moodnya untuk bertengkar langsung memudar saat dikatai yeoja oleh ahjumma itu.

"Mwo ? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal ?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehunieee.. Apa aku terihat seperti yeoja ? Apa aku girly ?" tanya Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja kau sangat girly. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari Yoona SNSD" batin Sehun tapi ia tidak mengatakannya karena tidak mau mengambil resiko akan rusa yang mengamuk.

"Kau manly.. Ssang namja" kata Sehun tidak rela.

"Tuhhh kan ! Ahjumma sialan itu !" gerutu Luhan. Pesanan makanan mereka pun datang, mood Luhan langsung berubah baik seketika. Sehun mengamatinya dan tersenyum memikirkan bahwa Luhan adalah manusia terimut yang pernah ada.

"Selamat makannnn" kata Luhan . Belum sempat kedua namja itu memasukan makanan ke mulut mereka, sebuah panggilan yang Sehun kenal terdengar "Sehunahhh" .

"Mwo ? Noonaa ? Apa yang sedang noona lakukan disini ?" tanya Sehun. HaNi tersenyum saat meihat adiknya "Noona ada meeting disini tadi dan kau.. Mwooo ?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan yeoja sinting ini ?!" teriak HaNi.

"Ahjumma gila" lawan Lu Han.

"Yeoja sinting" lawan HaNi.

"Kau ahjumma gila.. Aku adalah namja ! Namja ! Manly ! Ssang namja !" teriak Luhan frustasi.

"Aku bukan ahjumma" teriak HaNi balik dan Sehun hanya bisa membentur-benturkan kepalanya frustasi di meja. Bahkan noona-nya berubah menjadi gila bila bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Sudah sudah... Noona duduklah, ayo makan siang bersama dan berhenti bertengkar !" kata Sehun. HaNi dengan terpaksa duduk sambil cemberut.

"Sehunah siapa dia ?" tanya HaNi.

"Aku Lu Han ! Namjach..." kata Luhan tapi terputus karena Sehun yang sudah membekap mulutnya. "Dia teman sekamarku di dorm Noona, namanya Lu Han dan dia adalah atlet renang" kata Sehun.

"Mwoo ? Dia memberimu teman sekamar yang sinting seperti dia ? Aigooo, aku akan menelpon kepala sekolah" kata HaNi yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan handphone-nya. Tapi dengan segara ditahan oleh Sehun "Sudahlah.. Dia tidak seburuk itu kok. Aku ingin makan dan kalian berdua, cepatlah makan !" kata Sehun dan kedua orang yang masih melempar death glare-nya itupun mau tidak mau menuruti perintah Sehun.

"Sehunnie.. Ini sangat enak.. Kau harus mencobanya aaaa" kata Luhan sambil menyuapkan sepotong steak ke mulut Sehun. HaNi mengernyit melihat adiknya yang nampak sangat melunak pada Luhan. "Apa iya.. Apa iya adikku menjadi seorang gay dan pasangannya adalah namja jadi-jadian ini ?" batin HaNi dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir kemungkinan buruk itu.

"Sehunahh, coba juga punya noona. Ini lebih enak" kata HaNi dan Sehun mau tidak mau menurut.

"Punyaku lebih enak" kata Luhan yang menyuapkan lagi steaknya ke mulut Sehun yang masih penuh.

"Aniii. Pasti punya noona lebih enakk !" kata HaNi dan sekali lagi menyuapkan dagingnya yang membuat mulut Sehun semakin penuh.

"Stop it ! Makan makanan yang ada di piring kalian masing-masing" teriak Sehun diiringi dengan beberapa makanan yang muncrat dari mulut penuhnya. HaNi dan Luhan mengangguk patuh karena diomeli Sehun.

"Ahjumma gila" bisik Luhan sebelum kembali makan.

"Namja jadi-jadian sinting" lawan HaNi.

..

..

Sehun menghela nafasnya lega, akhirnya acara makan siang dengan noona-nya akan segera berhasil. Ia khawatir jika semakin lama HaNi dan LuHan duduk semeja mereka akan saling membunuh untuk memperebutkannya. "Sehuniie.. Aku ingin toilet" kata Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara manja Luhan."Kau menyukainya ? Sehunah, kau gila dan cepatlah sadar !" kata HaNi saat Luhan sudah pergi ke toilet.

"Anioo noona. Noona tidak mengerti. Dia hanya roommate-ku dan juga aku merasa nyaman dengannya" kata Sehun dan HaNi megetahui bahwa itu hanya omong kosong. HaNi adalah orang yang selalu merawat Sehun dari kecil dan ia tahu betul bahwa Sehun sedang menyangkal perasaannya saat ini.

Luhan melepaskan kaca mata dan topi koalanya untuk merapikan rambutnya, sambil sesekali mengomel tentang ahjumma gila yang ternyata adalah noona Sehun yang sudah mengganggu kencan pertamanya dengan Sehun.

"Kau Lu Han ?!" teriak seorang namja disebelahnya dan dari pakaiannya Luhan sudah dapat menebak bahwa ia adalah seorang wartawan.

"Bu.. bukan.. Aku bukan" cicit Luhan yang dengan segera keluar dari toilet, berlari untuk mencari Sehun.. "Heyyy ! Ada Lu Han disini. Cepat kesini !" teriak pria itu memanggil para wartawan lainnya yang ternyata restaurant ini sedang penuh dengan wartawan karena sedang ada artis lainnya disini.

Luhan berusaha berlari mencari Sehun tapi para wartawan sudah terlanjur mengerubunginya.

"_Lu Han. Apa benar kau mengalami cedera permanent ?"_

"_Apa benar kau adalah korban kekerasan ?"_

"_Kau menghilang kemana ? Mengapa kau bersembunyi ?"_

"_Lu Han apa benar bahwa tulang rusuk hancur dan kau tidak akan pernah kembali berenang lagi"_

Luhan hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya, menolak untuk difoto. Desakan wartawan dan blitz kamera membuat Luhan menciut. "Kenapa orang-orang ini sangat terobsesi padaku ?" batin Luhan.

"Biarkan aku pergi" kata Luhan lemah dan terkejut. Para coach tidak pernah mengatakan tentang kondisinya yang sebenarnya dan sekarang ia tahu.. ia tahu bahwa ini bukan sekedar cedera tapi tulang rusuknya hancur karena kejadian malam itu.

"Tolong, biarkan aku pergi" kata Luhan bergetar dan menangis memohon agar dibiarkan pergi.

_Jongin hikss.. _

_Kris hikss..._

_Jongin.. Kris tolong aku.._

_Kenapa kalian tidak muncul lagi saat aku membutuhkan kalian .._

_Kris ..._

"Pergi ! Biarkan dia pergi !" teriak seseorang yang kini sedang berteriak membuat para wartawan menyingkir. "Oh Sehun sang MVP" kata salah satu wartawan itu. Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sedang mengkerut ketakutan karena dipojokan oleh segerombolan wartawan.

"Jongin Kris... Aku ingin jongin dan Kris hikkss. Panggilkan Jongin dan Kris" kata Luhan kacau. Sehun mengernyit tidak suka karena Luhan malah menyebutkan nama namja lain bukan dirinya.

"Aku oh sehun. Aku akan melindungimu Lu, percayalah. Ayo kembali ke kamar kita" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dan menggendongnya. Para wartawan tercengang melihat kejadian itu, Oh Sehun yang terkenal dengan perilaku dinginnya dan tertutup terlihat sangat melindungi Luhan.

"Sehuniiee" kata Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Ia merasa aman. Ia percaya bahwa Sehun akan melindunginya.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu mulai saat ini. Aku akan melindungimu" bisik Sehun.

Bukan hanya para wartawan yang sedang terkejut karena perilaku Sehun yang terlihat sangat over protective terhadap Luhan tapi juga HaNi. Sebagai seorang yang terdekat dengan Sehun ia mulai mencium gelagat aneh antara hubungan pertemanan Sehun dan Luhan dan HaNi tidak suka .

"Anakku.. anak ku seorang gay ?" gumam HaNi melihat Sehun yang masuk ke dalam taxi sambil menggendong Luhan.

**TBC :D**

**- Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan ?**

**- Apa sebenarnya hubungan Luhan Kris Jongin ?**

**- Nah Looo.. kok HaNi panggil Sehun 'anakku' ?**

**- Lalu bagaimana dengan SuLay ?**

**- Lalu kapan Tao dan Kris keluar ? XD**

**buakakakakka.. penasarann ? Jawabannya masih ada di next chapter XD *evil laughs***

**Annyeong ! Chapter 3 update : ) semoga memuaskan dan mianhae kalo membosankan : ( di kritik boleh kok (._.) Author nyadar kalo chapt ini membosankan, mianhae.. Lagi abis ide karena mood yang menurun habis baca berita tentang Kris.. **

***Always Believe OT 12 !***

Mind to review again ?

chucucuucucucu :*

**Thankyuu so muh for comment, follow and favorite.. I LOVE UUU.. SARANGHAE !**


	4. Deer's Pain

Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Tittle : Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Series : Chapter 4 – Deer's pain –

Rated : M

Cast : EXO" OTP and others

**HunHan** ChanBaek KaiSoo TaoRis **SuLay** XiuChen

**Warning : This is Yaoi Boy x Boy (Dont Like Dont read) ! No Bash !**

**Author POV**

"_Hosshhh... hossshhh"_

_Berlari dan sembunyi.. Hanya kedua hal itu saja yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. _

_Berlari dan sembunyi dari orang itu. Suara nafas yang tidak beraturan memenuhi ruangan saat Luhan terus berlari di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu kamarnya, ia hanya terpikir untuk bersembunyi dibawah kolong tempat tidur._

"_Shit ! Jongin ! Kris ! Angkat teleponku.. Jongin ! Kris ! hiksss" ucap Luhan tidak beraturan sambil menangis. Kemana teman terbaiknya saat ia membutuhkannya ? Mereka tidak ada untuk menolongnya. Bukankah kedua namja itu sudah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingnya.. melindunginya. Tapi mereka tidak ada disini dan ia sudah sangat terdesak._

"_Baby Lulu.. Come here.. Come to daddy. Jadilah anak yang baik Lulu" kata orang itu dan Luhan semakin meremas bajunya untuk menghilangkan suara gemetar dari mulutnya. Untuk beberapa menit kemudian semuanya terlihat samar. Yang ia tahu adalah ayah tirinya sedang memukuli tubuhnya habis-habisan. Tidak ada satu bagian tubuh mungil Luhan yang luput dari siksaan ayah tiri-nya yang psychopat itu. Punggungnya terasa perih dan hancur sampai-sampai mati rasa._

"_Eomma ..."_

"_Jongin ..."_

"_Kris ..." gumam Luhan yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya. Terlalu lelah menahan rasa sakit dari hantaman bertubi-tubi yang terus dilancarkan oleh ayah tiri-nya yang entah kenapa sangat suka menyiksanya saat eomma Luhan sedang tidak ada dirumah. Disaat itulah Luhan seakan melihat mendiang ayahnya sedang menunggunya di pintu kamarnya._

"_Appa.. Lulu kesakitan" gumam namja mungil itu diantara rintihan kesakitan akibat pukulan yang kini dengan menggunakan tongkat besi dan tendangan membabi buta di sekujur tubuhnya. Keinginan untuk meraih sosok mendiang appa-nya memberi Luhan kekuatan dan namja itupun berhasil bangun dari keterpurukannya. Ia berhasil kabur dan berlari untuk keluar dari rumah yang dulunya adalah home sweet home baginya. Teriakan ayah tirinya menggema dibelakangnya, memanggil Luhan untuk kembali masuk kedalam tapi tentu saja ia mengabaikannya. Luhan berlari tidak tau arah sambil terus menggumamkan nama Jongin dan Kris. Berharap kedua namja itu ada disini untuk menyelamatkan seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan sejak Luhan masih kecil tapi sekarang mereka tidak ada disini. Hal terakhir yang Luhan ingat adalah sebuah cahaya menghampirinya dan suara dentuman tubuhnya yang terpelanting oleh cahaya itu._

_Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit._

_Tubuh mungilnya tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit sampai-sampai ia mati rasa.._

...

...

"Lu.. Han. Luhan hey.. bangun. Luuuu. Kau membuatku cemas" Luhan bersyukur karena suara itu sudah menariknya kembali dari mimpi buruknya. Campuran antara suara husky dan baritone, sentuhan tangannya disekujur wajahnya untuk menghilangkan keringat dingin di dahinya dan wajahnya. "Sehunie" gumam Luhan.

"Luluu. Kau terus mengigau minta tolong" kata Sehun khawatir sambil memeluk tubuh namja yang bergetar itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Saat ini sehun dan Luhan masih berada di dalam taxi dengan posisi Luhan yang duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Sehunie. Aku ingin pulang ke kamar kita" gumam Luhan di ceruk leher Sehun yang otomatis membuat namja itu bergidik geli karena merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Luhan di kulitnya. Well, setiap inchi kulit Sehun saat ini sedang sangat sangat amat sensitif dan hal itu dikarenakan posisi Luhan yang duduk dipangkuannya sambil memeluknya.

"Neee. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" gumam Sehun. Namja itu melirik handphone-nya yang dari tadi bergetar karena telephone HaNi tapi ia mengabaikannya. Sehun menghela nafas menyadari bahwa pasti noona-nya akan sangat marah saat tau telephone-nya diabaikan begitu saja. Tapi ia tidak perduli... untuk saat ini yang terpenting bagi Sehun adalah menenangkan namja jadi-jadian imut yang sedang bergelayut manja dipangkuannya.

"Hun.." gumam Luhan sambil memilin-milin jaket Sehun.

"Wae ?" jawab Sehun. "Noona-mu menyebalkan" dengus Luhan dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa dengan komentar Luhan barusan dan ohh, jangan lupakan tampang imutnya yang sedang kesal mengingat kelakuan HaNi noona saat di restaurant tadi. _Adorable. _"Anioo Lu. HaNi noona tidak menyebalkan mungkin mood-nya sedang buruk" jawab Sehun. "Kalian keluarga Oh benar-benar manusia yang selalu dipengaruhi oleh mood. Sehunie juga selalu menyebalkan bila sedang jelek moodnya. Kau akan memasang tampang seperti ini ..." kata Luhan sambil menirukan _pokerface_ andalah Sehun yang membuat namja itu tertawa geli dengan tingkah Luhan. Sehun menyadari satu hal lagi tentang Luhan, yaitu namja ini selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya, kesedihan dan kekecewaannya. Luhan juga bisa dengan cepat untuk mengganti suasana hati-nya.

"Tidurlah. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum sampai di dorm" kata Sehun sambil menarik kepala Luhan agar bersandar di dadanya dan tentu saja si rusa dengan senang hati tidur sambil memeluk landaknya. Luhan pikir ini adalah kejadian yang sangat jarang dimana sang landak tidak mengeluarkan seluruh durinya agar semua orang menjauh darinya.

..

..

Perkiraan Sehun benar.. setengah jam mereka sudah sampai di gerbang KNSS tapi Luhan belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. "Argggh, seharusnya aku tidak membelikannya banyak makanan tadi. Dia bertambah berat" gerutu Sehun sambil membenarkan posisi Luhan di gendongannya. Saat akan masuk ke pintu dorm, Sehun melihat seorang namja yang mengenakan kaos team basket KNSS. Namja itu berambut blonde, postur tubuh yang sangat tinggi, wajahnya sangat tampan.. ia tidak nampak seperti orang Korea. Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan penampilan fisik namja itu yang ia yakin menurut para yeoja mendekati definisi sempurna tapi tatapannya terhadap Luhan-lah yang sangat amat mengganggunya.

"Xiao Lu" kata namja itu dan Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Siapa yang idiot ini panggil Xiao Lu" batinnya dalam hati. Namja itu berlari mendekati tubuh Luhan yang ada dipelukan Sehun.

"Xiao Lu.. Luhaeenn.. Bangun. Gwenchana ?" kata namja itu dengan raut wajah khawatir sambil berusaha membangunkan Luhan.

"Heyy.. Nuguya ? Dia sedang tidur karena kelelahan. Jangan ganggu Luhan !" seru Sehun sambil menghempaskan tangan namja itu dari wajah Luhan. "Yakkk ! Siapa kau ?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Xiao Lu-ku ?" teriak namja itu balik. "Xiao Lu Xiao Lu ! Siapa xiao lu ?!" teriak Sehun yang kini sudah mulai meradang.

"Eungghh–" suara lenguhan Luhan membuat perang dingin kedua namja itu terhenti sejenak, mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang mengucek matanya.

"Kris.. Fan fan" gumam Luhan.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Kris ! Jongin dan Kris.. dua nama yang selalu diucapkan oleh Luhan" batin Sehun. "Xiao Lu. Gwenchana ? Kenapa kau tertidur dipelukan namja asing ini eoh ?" kata Kris yang kini sudah menarik paksa tubuh Luhan agar turun dari pelukan Sehun. "Sehunieeeeee" rengek Luhan yang sekarang sedang meronta untuk dikembalikan ke pelukan Sehun tapi tentu saja Kris menolak. "Luu... ikut aku !" kata Kris sambil menarik paksa tangan Luhan untuk menjauh meninggalkan Sehun. "Aaaaaa... Fan fan jelekkkk.. Aku ingin kembali ke sehuniiieeeee" teriak Luhan persis seperti seorang anak SD, tapi protesnya tentu saja tidak ditanggapi oleh Kris. Sehun hanya diam melihat Luhan ditarik pergi oleh si idiot tiang listrik itu. Diam melihat bagaimana Kris sedang memohon agar Luhan tenang, menempelkan dahi-nya pada dahi Luhan yang kini sepertinya nampak sedang bercerita tentang kejadian dengan para wartawan tadi. Luhan menangis dan Kris memeluknya, sangat erat. Namja tiang listrik itu terlihat berulang kali meminta maaf karena sekali lagi ia tidak ada saat Luhan membutuhkannya. Sehun semakin mengepalkan tangannya saat ia melihat Kris mencium pipi Luhan berkali-kali masih meminta maaf. Sekarang Kris sudah membawa Luhan masuk kedalam dorm, entah kemana .

"Shit ! Apa sebenarnya hubungan Luhan Kris dan satu lagi.. Jongin ? Kenapa Luhan membiarkan Kris untuk mencium pipi-nya ?!" dengus Sehun dalam hati. Cemburu ? Sangat !. Sehun tidak lagi menampik rasa cemburu saat ia melihat Luhan bersama dengan namja itu bahkan sebenarnya Sehun juga cemburu melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Baekhyun walaupun ia tahu bahwa baekhyun juga berstatus uke seperti Luhan.

"Mereka memang seperti itu. Luhan Jongin Kris. Mereka bertiga adalah soulmate" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Sehun.

"Panda" itulah satu-satunya kata yang meluncur dari mulut Sehun saat melihat namja itu.

"Yakkk ! Kau tidak usah terus terang mengatakan bahwa wajahku mirip Panda ! Mataku memang cenderung hitam dibagian bawahnya !" teriak namja itu tidak terima.

"Ah hahaa. Mianhae, aku tidak sadar mengucapkannya" kata Sehun sambil tertawa canggung.

"Gwenchana. Aku sudah biasa mendengarnya. Huang Zi Tao imnida ! Kau bisa memanggilku Tao" jawab Tao dengan senyum imutnya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan bahwa ia seorang flower boy, tapi setelah melihat tingkah laku dan cara berbicaranya Sehun yakin bahwa namja ini salah satu dari KNSS flower boy. "Oh Sehun" jawab sehun.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa kau dan semua orang juga tahu namamu hahaha" balas Tao yang membuat semburat di pipi Sehun, malu. "Apa dia.. apa Kris Jongin dan Luhan selalu bersama-sama ? Maksudku apakah mereka berkencan ?" tanya Sehun. "Aniooo.. Hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu. Jongin adalah kekasih Kyungsoo dan Kris ..." Tao terlihat menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Kris menyukai Luhan atau bisa dibilang sangat sangat menyukai tapi sayangnya Luhan hanya mengganggap Kris sebagai teman baik. Mereka sudah berteman sejak sebelum bersekolah di KNSS junior grade, bayangkan saja berapa lama pertemanan ketiga orang itu. Kris dan Jongin selalu ada disamping Luhan untuk melindunginya karena kondisi fisik Luhan terlalu lemah untuk ukuran namja. Pertemanan mereka pun semakin erat setelah kejadian itu, Jongin dan Kris sama-sama merasa bersalah karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Luhan. Jadilah kedua namja itu semakin _over protective_ terhadap Luhan, dimana ada Luhan disitulah ada Jongin dan juga Kris" jelas Tao dan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Pantas saja Luhan selalu menyebut nama Jongin dan juga Kris saat ia terdesak tadi" batin Sehun kesal. Sehun berdecak sebal karena lagi-lagi handphone-nya bergetar, itu pasti HaNi noona pikirnya.

"Wae noona ?"

"..."

"Noona aku sedang di dorm. Aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang"

"..."

"Mwo, sopir sudah berada di depan gerbang ? Yakkk ! Noona kau menyebalkan. Aishhh, arraseo arraseo aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang !" teriak Sehun sambil memutuskan sambungan telephone dengan noona-nya. "Hey, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harus pergi" kata Sehun sambil berlari meninggalkan Tao tapi berhenti untuk berbalik "Tao.. Kau ada di departemen apa ?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Wushu. Aku adalah atlet wushu" jawab Tao dan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali berlari menuju gerbang.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Oh Sehun. Baby deer, kau harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Kau harus merasakannya juga" gumam Tao yang kini sedang melihat pundak Sehun. Sebenarnya Tao bukanlah seorang yang jahat, tapi rasa cemburu dan juga frustasi mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menderita melihat Kris —_namja yang sangat ia cintai_— disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Luhan. Ia ingin membalas Luhan.

...

...

...

"Kris.. jebal. Lepaskan aku arghhh" rengek Luhan yang kini sedang ditarik paksa oleh Kris. "Andwae. bukankah dia Oh Sehun ? Sang MVP" tanya Kris. "Ne.. dia sehun ! Dia adalah calon namjachinguku hoho" kata Luhan bangga.

"Dia straight lu. Kau tidak tahu kalau oh sehun-mu itu selalu bergonta ganti wanita" dengus Kris yang membuat Luhan sebal dan menendang tulang kering Kris "Appppoooooo" teriak Kris. "Pabbo ! Kau juga sering bergonta ganti wanita !" lawan Luhan. "Tapi kan setidaknya aku hanya mengatakan cinta padamu beb" kata Kris sambil mencium pipi Luhan. "Arrrgghhh.. berhenti mencium pipiku. Nanti bisa-bisa aku dibanting oleh Panda-mu" gerutu Luhan. "Hngg.. Tao Lu, namanya Tao bukan Panda" kata Kris sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ahhha ! Kau selalu merona dan mengelak jika aku sudah membicarakan Si Panda. Kau menyukainya eoh ?" goda Luhan. "Sudah kubilang bahwa aku hanya menyukaimu saja Beb" jawab Kris tenang.

"Issshh.. menyebalkan" dengus Luhan.

"LuLuuu" teriak seseorang dari belakang. "Jonginiiieeeee" teriak Luhan balik tidak kalah senangnya saat melihat satu lagi teman baiknya datang. Inilah saat-saat yang ia suka. Saat dimana Kris dan Jongin berada disampingnya. Ia merasa begitu aman dan disayangi, perasaan yang sudah lama tidak Luhan rasakan saat ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung. "Eoh, whatsup Kris" sapa Jongin.

"Eugh, jangan sok inggris kkamjong" dengus Kris dan langsung membuat Jongin meradang.

"Kriissiee.. Kau tahu, uri Jongin sudah kembali jadian dengan kyungsoo-nya hihihi" kata Luhan.

"Jinjjaa ? Kenapa kyungsoo cantik mau kembali pada mahluk ini ckckk" respon Kris yang semakin membuat Jongin meradang. "Yak idiot ! Naga idiot ! Aku adalah visual dari KNSS ! Kau tidak lihat foto siapa yang terpampang di poster KNSS ? Kim Jongin.. Kim Jongin kekasih Do Kyungsoo" kata Jongin bangga. "Yah yahhh terserah saja. Aku senang mendengarmu kembali dengan Kyungsoo dan aku harap Kyungsoo tidak akan menyakitimu lagi Jong" kata Kris sambil mengusak sayang rambut teman baiknya yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu. Diantara mereka bertiga Kris adalah yang paling tua dan paling normal, sedangkan KaiLu adalah duo _troublemaker_ dengan Luhan sebagai kriminil sejatinya. Kris selalu menahan ataupun membereskan segala kekacauan yang diciptakan oleh KaiLu tapi namja itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh, ia sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya itu khususnya Luhan dan bagi KaiLu Kris adalah sosok _appa_ mereka. Kai dan Luhan sama-sama tidak memiliki ayah, bila ayah kandung Luhan meninggal karena serangan jantung beda cerita dengan ayah Kai. Ayah Kai meninggalkannya saat ia masih dan bayi. Mereka bertiga sama-sama merasakan dinginnya hidup dalam dunia yang tidak begitu bersahabat, ditambah dengan hobi mereka yang sama-sama di bidang olah raga menjadikan ketiga namja itu semakin tidak terpisahkan dan selalu berjanji untuk hidup bersama sampai mereka tua.

"Jong.. Kris.. Tadi aku bertemu dengan para wartawan itu. Apa benar kalau cederaku ini bersifat permanent ? Tulang rusuk-ku ? Kalian selalu mengatakan bahwa cedera ini akan segera berakhir tapi aku tidak merasa begitu. Jeball, berhenti membohongiku" kata Luhan memelas yang membuat kedua sahabatnya merasa buruk. Jongin dan Kris tidak bermaksud untuk membohongi Luhan, tapi mereka tidak tega untuk mengatakan bahwa karir Luhan sebagai atlet renang sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi. "Lulu, wartawan itu bohong. Cedera mu tidak.. cederamu tidak permanent" kata Jongin tapi Kris menghentikannya "Jongin. Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya, dia berhak tau tentang kondisi cedera-nya" kata Kris mencoba sebijak mungkin.

"Kim uisa mengatakan bahwa tulang yang hancur karena pukulan dan tabrakan itu menghancurkan sebagian banyak tulang mu dan juga beberapa otot punggung yang robek. Kau tidak bisa lagi kembali menjadi Luhan yang dulu, pergerakan bahu-mu terbatas dan otot yang robek pun menjadi tidak elastis lagi membuatnya sering kram. Mianhae Lu tapi.. yahh cederamu memang bersifat permament. Kau tidak bisa kembali menjadi atlet renang seperti dulu" jelas Kris. Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya untuk tidak memeluk Luhan yang terlihat seperti anak anjing terbuang di tepi jalan. "Maafkan kami Lu. Seharusnya kami langsung datang pada malam itu, seharusnya kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu dari ayah tirimu. Maafkan kami Lu" kata Jongin sambil memeluk Luhan. "Gwenchana. Sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa itu bukan salah kalian. Ini adalah takdir" kata Luhan yang malah membuat Jongin semakin menangis. Ketiga sahabat itu berpelukan untuk saling berjanji bahwa mereka akan lebih menjaga satu sama lain lagi dan saling jujur.

"_Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Melindungimu. Menyayangimu, love_" batin Kris sambil mencium pipi Luhan dengan sayang.

..

..

..

..

"Noona aku sudah sampai" teriak Sehun sambil mengganti sepatunya menjadi sandal rumah. Rumahnya yang mewah, rumahnya yang selalu membuat orang iri melihat kemegahannya. "Sehunah, baguslah kau segera datang. Noona sakit kepala memikirkanmu" kata HaNi yang tampak sangat gusar dan ikat kepala putih khas orang sakit kepala. "Wae ? Ada apa denganku ?" jawab Sehun santai di sofa sambil membuka sms masuk di handphone-nya.

From : Pervert Lu

"_Hottie.. Kau dimana ? Kau makan malam dimana ? _

_Cepat pulang, aku punya bulgogi super pedas yang kucuri dari Baekhyun. Cepatlah pulang _

_XOXOXO :* "_

Cara Luhan memanggilnya dan juga cara namja itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu Sehun sama persis seperti seorang istri yangmenunggu suaminya pulang membuat Sehun tersenyum geli sendiri.

"SMS dari siapa ? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu ?" tanya HaNi curiga. "Anioo. hanya pesan biasa. Noona kenapa memanggilku kerumah ?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Hunah.. katakan pada noona. Apakah kau gay ?" tanya HaNi _to the point_.

"Mwo ?! Apa yang sedang noona katakan ? Noona mabuk ?!" teriak Sehun balik yang semakin membuat HaNi berdecak sebal.

"Yakkkk ! Noona yang bertanya kenapa kau malah balik bertanya" geram HaNi. "Habisnya noona bertanya sesuatu yang aneh. Tentu saja.. tentu saja aku masih normal" elak Sehun.

"Benarkah ? Apa noona bisa mempercayaimu ? Kau dan si namja jadi-jadian sinting itu tidak pacaran kan ?" interogasi HaNi. "Noona ! Aku tidak pacaran dengannya dan namanya adalah Lu Han" balas Sehun yang kini semakin malas menanggapi ocehan noona-nya.

"Sehunah.. Noona hanya tidak ingin kau terjebak dalam suatu permasalahan yang rumit. Jika memang benar kau menyukai Luhan maka hentikan perasaan itu sekarang juga. Kau dan Luhan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, ingatlah bahwa kau terlahir dalam keluarga Oh. Secuil skandal akan membuat perusahaan ini hancur dan appa tidak akan tinggal diam Hunaah" kata HaNi sambil memeluk adik tersayangnya.

"Noona.. Temanku di KNSS ada yang mengatakan bahwa seorang orang tua akan menerima anaknya apa adanya. Baik buruknya. Tidak bisakah appa seperti itu juga padaku ? Menerima bahwa aku adalah seorang atlet basket dan menerima jika aku memang benar seorang gay ? Apa kalian akan menerima sisi burukku juga ?" tanya Sehun. Pertanyaan Sehun membuat HaNi terdiam "_Tentu saja.. tentu saja aku akan menerima segala sisi buruk dan baik anakku. Tentu saja sehunah_" batin HaNi tapi yeoja itu hanya terdiam, membuat Sehun semakin merasa tidak yakin apakah keluarganya akan menerima dirinya yang gay sama seperti keluarga Kyungsoo ? atau malah sebaliknya ?.

"Lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan. Sepertinya aku sudah tau jawabannya" kata Sehun dingin dan beranjak untuk keluar. "Hun.. kau mau kemana ?" tanya HaNi.

"Pulang ke kamarku dan Luhan" kata Sehun lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan HaNi dan penyesalannya karena sudah menyakiti perasaan anak yang bahkan tidak bisa dengan leluasa ia panggil sebagai anak. "Eomma menyayangi Sehun, apapun Sehun.. eomma akan tetap menyayangimu" gumam HaNi pada pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Sehun. Saat ini HaNi masih belum tahu pasti apakah Luhan adalah ancaman untuk masa depan Sehun, tapi ia akan segera mencari tahu dan apabila memang Luhan ancaman untuk masa depan Sehun maka mau tidak mau HaNi akan mengenyahkan Luhan dari sisi Sehun.

..

..

..

Entah apa yang sedang berada dipikiran Sehun sampai ia berdiri didepan sebuah Club di daerah Gangnam. Sehun sendiri bukan namja yang suka kehidupan malam, club, alkohol dan musik keras tapi malam ini.. Malam ini ia harus kesini, untuk memastikan apakah dirinya benar gay.

_Octagon club, Gangnam..._

Bau alkohol, dentuman musik keras dan suara tawa dari para pengunjung sudah menyambut Sehun dari mulai pintu masuk. Sehun melongo mengamati sekitarnya, well ia memang jarang ke tempat seperti ini. "Handsome, kau ingin minum apa ?" tanya seorang pelayan dengan pakaian sexy atau bisa dibilang pakaian yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak menutupi bagian tubuh pribadinya.

"Apa yang bisa kau rekomendasikan ?" tanya Sehun menantang. Sebenarnya ini hanya trik Sehun saja untuk menantang si pelayan menawarkan minuman karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang minuman di tempat club.

"Hmm, octagon's pride. Margarita" kata sang pelayan itu seduktiv dan sedikit menggesekan payudaranya ke lengan Sehun tapi namja itu seakan mati rasa tidak menyadarinya. "Kalau begitu satu margarita" jawab Sehun cuek dan sang pelayan yang terlihat jelas sedang menggoda Sehun itu pun beranjak sebal untuk memberi tahu sang bartender. Sambil menunggu minumannya datang, namja bersurai blonde itu mengamati seisi club. Ditengah club terdapat kolam besar yang sudah terisi penuh para pengunjung mabuk dan diatasnya terdapat sang DJ yang memutarkan lagu house. Wanita berpakaian sexy, wanita berpakaian sangat sexy, wanita hampir bugil dan wanita bugil. Semuanya ada di club ini tapi ia sama sekali tidak teransang.. Beda saat suatu pagi ia secara tidak sengaja melihat Luhan berganti pakaian, bagian tubuh terjantannya langsung seketika berulah. "Haiisshh jinjja..." gumam Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir ingatan tubuh mulus Luhan dari otaknya. "Pesananmu datang sayang" kata sang pelayan sambil membawa margarita Sehun. Namja itu meneguk sedikit minumannya dan ternyata rasanya sangat menakjubkan, membuat Sehun ketagihan. Sehun melanjutkan lagi observasinya dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik memandang haus kearahnya. "Kau sedang diamati oleh Eunhye.. dia adalah primadona club ini. Tubuhnya sangat sexy" kata sang bartender yang kini sedang berada disebelah Sehun. Entah karena efek margaritha atau otaknya yang sudah rusak, sosok Eunhye kini berubah menjadi sosok room-mate gilanya. Luhan dengan rambut panjang lurus, payudara yang sangat sintal, dress sexy-nya. Sehun mengucek matanya dan kembali memandang sosok Eunhye tapi tentu saja Eunhye bukanlah Luhan. "Aku pasti sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai memandang semua orang menjadi wajahnya" gerutu Sehun.

"Its showwwwww timeeeee" teriak sang DJ yang diresponse dengan teriakan antusias para pengunjung. "Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Sehun pada sang bartender.

"Striptease. Ini waktunya striptease" kata sang bartender santai dan Sehun hanya ber"oh" ria. Sang penari pun muncul dari atas panggung dan mulai menari. Awalnya hanya menari biasa tapi semakin lama sang penari melucuti satu persatu bajunya dan dilemparkan ke arah penonton.

Sehun membelalakannya matanya saat lagi-lagi ia melihat wajah penari striptease itu berubah menjadi wajah Luhan. Awalnya sehun sama sekali tidak teransang dengan tarian telanjang itu tapi jika Luhan yang menari striptease maka beda ceritanya. Sehunie kecil sudah hampir menegak dibawah sana seiring dengan goyangan pantat Luhan diatas panggung.

"Ehhhmm, handsome. Kau sendirian ?" tanya Eunhye yang kini sudah melancarkan rayuannya untuk Sehun. "Yeah" jawab Sehun singkat. Dengan sangat agresif Eunhye mencium bibir tipis Sehun dan naik ke pangkuan Sehun. Seharusnya Sehun merasa senang karena dicium oleh primadona Octagon club tapi namja itu malah merasa sebaliknya, ia merasa mual dengan ciuman Eunhye. Aroma Eunhye seperti alkohol dan rokok, beda dengan aroma Luhan yang sangat manis seperti bayi dan juga bibir Eunhye pahit seperti margarita tidak seperti bibir Luhan yang terasa sangat halus dan manis seperti permen kapas.

"Aku harus pergi" kata Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Eunhye menjauh. "Tapi ini masih jam 10 dan semakin malam akan semakin menarik. Kau akan menyesal bila pergi" rengek Eunhye manja. "Yeah, aku tidak perduli" sahut Sehun sinis dan mengambil jaketnya beranjak pergi. Sebelum pergi Sehun kembali untuk menatap gelas margarita-nya. "Ini semua karena minuman bodoh sialan ini ! Gara-gara minuman aneh ini aku melihat seluruh wanita cantik berubah menjadi Luhan. Aku tidak akan meminummu lagi !" omel Sehun pada gelas tidak bersalah itu -_-.

..

..

"Aku pasti sudah gila" gerutu Sehun sambil menendang kaleng kosong di depannya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia melihat seluruh gadis sexy di Octagon berubah menjadi Luhan dan parahnya ia langsung teransang ! "Hiiisshh, aku tidak gay ! Aku normal dan straight ! Orientasi sexual-ku masih sangat sangat sangat nor..." ucapan Sehun terputus saat ia melihat sebuah poster Yoona SNSD dan lagi-lagi berubah menjadi wajah Luhan.

"Lu. kenapa kau begitu cantik. Kulitmu yang halus, mata rusa yang sangat innocent, rambutmu yang sangat halus dan bibirmu. oh god, aku merindukan ciumanmu Lu" gumam Sehun sambil senyum-senyum memandang poster Yoona SNSD tapi dimata Sehun yang ada didepannya saat ini adalah poster Luhan. Para pejalan kaki lainya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan aneh, tapi itu semua tidak penting karena ia masih hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri yaitu mengagumi kecantikan Luhan-nya.

..

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam berdiri seperti orang bodoh didepan poster Luhan –_yang sebenarnya adalah Yoona SNSD_— Sehun kembali ke dorm KNSS dan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya namja itu membelalakan matanya terkejut karena melihat Luhan versi yeoja. Saat ini ia melihat Luhan tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang ikal yang dihiasi pita disampingnya.

"Sehunniieeeee tolong akuuuuu !" teriak yeoja itu yang memang ternyata benar adalah Luhan.

"Yakkk ! Luu ! Kembali ! Kau harus menjalani hukumanmu" teriak Baekhyun sambil menenteng alat make up. "Hunniieeee, mereka memaksaku untuk berdandan menjadi yeoja hueeee" rengek Luhan yang kini sedang memeluk Sehun seperti seorang koala, kedua kakinya melingkar dengan erat dipinggul Sehun. "Kau benar Luhan kan ?" tanya Sehun.

"Hunnieee.. tentu saja aku Lu Han. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa punya wajah setampan dan se-_manly_ aku" rengek Luhan yang semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Baekhyun dan Xiumin datang untuk menarik Luhan "Oh Sehun lepaskan rusa nakal ini. Lulu harus menjalani hukuman karena sudah menyakiti Channie-ku" teriak Baekhyun.

"Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja. Huweeeee sehuniieee lindungi aku" rengek Luhan.

"Girly" komentar Chen yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di lokasi kejadian perkara. "Hhahaha.. Aku sangat menikmati pertunjukan ini" komentar Xiumin sambil membantu Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan Sehun pada tubuh Luhan. "Yak.. memang apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan ?" protes Sehun membela Luhan. "LuLu hampir saja membuat masa depan Chanyeol junior suram" jawab Baekhyun dengan tampang ngerinya. "Mwo maksudmu ?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Jadi begini ceritanya ..." kata Baekhyun memulai ceritanya.

"_Andwae.. Baekkie tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin tetap di asrama bersama Chanyeol" rengek Baekhyun yang kini sedang diseret oleh eomma dan pengawal pribadinya. "Baekkie, kau harus pulang dan tinggalkan namja itu. Eomma tidak mau kau digosipkan oleh orang-orang, ini untuk kebaikan Baekkie" kata eomma Baekhyun. Setelah lelah menarik tangan anaknya, akhirnya yeoja paruh baya itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk bersiap mengeroyok Chanyeol._

"_Andwae. Jangan sentuh Channie-ku. ATAU PENIS KALIAN AKAN AKU HANCURKAN !" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung merinding._

"_Jangan dengarkan dia ! Cepat beri namja itu pelajaran !" teriak eomma Baekhyun. Para pengawal Ny. Byun pun langsung bergegas mengeroyok Chanyeol, tapi sedikit terhalang oleh bantuan Jongin, Kris dan Chen. Saat Chanyeol lengah satu dari pengawal itu mendekatinya dan segera akan memukulkan balok kayu ke kepala Chanyeol tapi Luhan dengan sigap merampas balok kayu itu. Pertarungan antara si girly Luhan dan pengawal keluarga Byun pun terjadi, entah apa karena memang kecerdikan Luhan atau memang pengawal Ny. Byun yang sedang sial, namja rusa itu berhasil merebut balok kayu dari tangan si pengawal dan berbalik memukulinya. "Ahha ! Sudah kubilang ! Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan Luhan yang paling manly!" dengus Luhan bangga. "Lulu" kata Chanyeol dibelakangnya, karena terkejut dikira akan diserang oleh pengawal lainnya secara reflek Luhan memukul Chanyeol junior dengan balok kayu ditangannya._

"Aku kan tidak sengajaaaaa" bela Luhan sekali lagi. Sehun dan yang lainnya tidak bisa menahan tawa atas cerita Baekhyun tadi. Luhan benar-benar seorang pabbo sejati pikir mereka semua. "Tapi tetap saja. Kau hampir membuat masa depan Chanyeol junior suram dan sampai sekarang Channie-ku masih sibuk mengompres Chanyeol junior" kata Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Mianhaeeeee, tapi mana bisa kau menghukumku dengan menjadikanku seorang yeoja" kata Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapi protesnya dengan wajah "Suka-suka aku dong".

"Hunnieee... tanganku sakit. Tadi para pengawal itu menggenggamnya terlalu keras" rengek Luhan sambil menunjukan pergelangan tangan kurus nya yang mulai membiru. "Appo ? Kajja, kita kompres" kata Sehun lembut sambil membenarkan letak gendongan Luhan dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. "Jinjja ? Apa benar itu oh sehun ?" kata Chen tidak percaya melihat pemandangan barusan. "Mungkin cederanya berpindah dari kaki ke otak" komentar Xiumin. Ketiga namja itu mengamati Sehun dan Luhan, lagi-lagi Xiumin yakin bahwa barusan ia melihat smirk Luhan.

"_Rusa cerdik_" dengus Xiumin.

...

Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Sehun menurunkan Luhan di sofa dan menyiapkan _cold hot pack_ untuk kompres. "Kemarikan tanganmu" kata Sehun dan meletakan pad dingin pada area tangan Luhan yang sudah mulai membengkak. "Uuu. appoo" kata Luhan imut.

"Apa orang tua Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan orientasi sex anaknya ?" tanya Sehun.

"Neee.. Keluarga Byun tidak setuju tapi lain hal dengan keluarga Park. Eomma chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan selalu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah calon menantu idealnya" jelas Luhan. "Luu. aku tahu ini bukan urusanku tapi aku ingin tahu. Kecelakan itu.. Baekhyun menceritakanku bahwa kau cedera karena tertabrak mobil tapi aku pikir semuanya lebih dari itu" kata Sehun yang terlihat malu-malu. "Kenapa sehunnie ingin tahu ?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus sayang pipi Sehun yang agak merona.

"Karena mulai sekarang akulah yang akan melindungimu ! Bukan Jongin ataupun si namja tiang idiot Kris itu ! Aku harus tahu masalahmu agar aku bisa melindungimu Lu" kata Sehun cepat. Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya, akhirnya Sehun mengakui bahwa ia sedikit tertarik pada Luhan. "Gomawo, tapi Jongin dan Kris akan selalu ada disampingku. Walaupun aku menyukai Sehunie tapi kami akan terus bersama" jelas Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Kalian kan soulmate" kata Sehun.

Luhan terlihat berulang kali menghela nafasnya, menyiapkan diri untuk mengingat kembali memori pada malam itu. "Jika kau belum sanggup untuk menceritakannya. Lain kali saja lu" kata Sehun lembut. "Aa..anio. Aku akan menceritakannya" kata Luhan gugup.

"Ayah kandungku meninggal saat aku masih SD, ia meninggal karena serangan jantung. Aku kira kehidupanku berdua dengan eomma sudah sangat sempurna sehingga kami tidak memerlukan sosok ayah lagi. Tapi tidak bagi eomma, ia menikah lagi dengan pria berkebangsaan Amerika namanya George. Satu tahun perkawinan mereka semua masih terasa normal dan lama kelamaan aku bisa menerima George sebagai pengganti appa. Tapi tingkah George semakin aneh, saat eomma sedang pergi ke swalayan atau sedang bekerja. George selalu datang ke kamarku untuk ..." Luhan menangis bergetar mengingat rasa sakit itu. "Luluu. jangan lanjutkan" kata Sehun sambil meraih tubuh mungil Luhan kepangkuannya. "Tidak.. Jangan berpikir bahwa George memperkosa atau sejenisnya. Ia adalah seorang psychopat. George merasa bahagia saat ia membuat orang lain kesakitan dan disanalah ia mulai menyiksaku. Awalnya hanya pukulan tapi lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah sayatan pisau, pukulan dengan tongkat besi. Aku masih ingat betul suara tawanya saat dia melemparkanku ke dinding atau saat dia menorehkan pisau di kulitku. Hanya Jongin dan Kris saja yang tahu hal itu, mereka berdua selalu membantu menghentikan pendarahan dari tiap luka baru yang ditorehkan George dan mengoleskan BB Cream agar tidak nampak lebam. Mereka berdua selalu bilang akan melaporkan George ke polisi, tapi percuma saja. Geroge mengancamku akan menuntut balik Jongin dan Kris bila mereka berani melaporkannya ke polisi. Ia juga mengancam akan membunuh eomma" kata Luhan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Baby.. hentikan. Kumohon hentikan ceritanya" pinta Sehun seiring mengeratkan pelukannya. "Malam itu.. Saat liburan musim panas dan aku pulang dari asrama, George menggila karena sudah terlalu lama tidak menyiksaku yang sedang berada di asrama. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas mendapat olimpiade itu, ia mengatakan bahwa aku hanya sampah. Tendangan demi tendangan ia luncurkan ke punggungku dan bukan hanya tendangan tapi balok besi, pisau juga ia gunakan. Aku menelepon Jongin dan Kris tapi mereka tidak mengangkatnya, padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan melindungiku dari George tapi mereka tidak datang juga. Tubuhku sudah mati rasa karena siksaan George dan akhirnya... Akhirnya saat aku berhasil kabur, tabrakan itupun terjadi. Seorang pengendara mabuk tidak melihatku yang sedang berlari" kata luhan. Namja itu tidak menangis lagi, raut wajahnya lebih menunjukan kekosongan dan hampa. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit karena ia sudah lelah merasakannya.

"Lu.. Aku akan membunuh George keparat itu ! Aku akan membuatnya membusuk di penjara !" geram Sehun. "Setelah kejadian itu, George melarikan diri dan sampai sekarang polisi masih belum bisa menemukannya. Ibu-ku bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungiku sekalipun, ia terlanjur merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang salah memilih suami membuat hidupku berantakan" kata Luhan.

"Apa kau tahu dimana ibu-mu sekarang ?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Dia membuka sebuah cafe di daerah Myeondong, setiap hari ulang tahunku aku selalu membawa kue dan menyalakan lilin di depan cafenya. Berpura-pura seakan eomma dan aku sedang merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Kami tidak pernah bertemu atau seakan bertegur sapa, sosok eomma bagiku sudah digantikan oleh Yixing dan sosok appa juga sudah digantikan oleh Kris atau Suho hyung. Bagiku selama ada mereka maka hidupku pasti akan baik-baik saja" jelas Luhan.

"Semua orang disini sangat menyayangimu. Kau sangat cantik, pintar, berbakat dan baik" kata Sehun tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum sinis "Well, kau tidak akan mengatakan aku cantik saat melihat beberapa bekas sayatan yang dibuat oleh George" kata Luhan.

"Berani bertaruh berapa bahwa aku akan tetap mengatakanmu cantik walaupun setelah melihat bekas luka itu" kata Sehun sambil berdiri dan membawa Luhan kelantai atas, tempat tidurnya.

Dengan sangat perlahan Sehun menurunkan tubuh mungil Luhan di tempat tidurnya.

"Hunnie.. akuu" kata Luhan berusaha menghentikan tangan Sehun yang hendak membuka kemejanya. "Sshh.. Kau cantik Lu dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatku ragu atas kecantikanmu" kata Sehun sambil mencium dahi Luhan. Biasanya Luhan akan mengamuk saat dibilang cantik tapi jika Sehun yang mengatakannya.. ia merasa sangat tersanjung. Satu persatu kancing baju Luhan dilepaskan oleh Sehun dan sampai pada kancing terakhir Luhan memejamkan matanya. Takut melihat ekspresi Sehun setelah melihat dari dekatnya bahwa kulitnya tidaklah mulus, terlalu banyak luka di kulitnya. Tapi bukan pekikan terkejut atau komentar jelek yang didengar oleh Luhan, melainkan sesuatu lembab sedang menempel di kulit dadanya. Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun sedang menciumi tiap inchi lukanya.

"Eunghh.. hunniee" kata Luhan disela desahannya merasa geli akibat ciuman Sehun, tangannya secara alami meligkar di kepala Sehun sekaan mendorong namja itu untuk semakin dalam menciumnya. Jari-jari Luhan menyusup kedalam helaian rambut Sehun dan sesekali menjambaknya.

"Kau cantik dan akan selalu menjadi yang tercantik" gumam Sehun dan kembali melanjutkan ciumannya yang sekarang berada di perut sehun meremas seprei-nya, melampiaskan rasa marah pada George, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan tega menyakit mahluk semanis dan semurni Luhan. Sehun berjanji, bila Georga berani menampakan wajahnya ia akan langsung merobek tubuh George menjadi berlembar-lembar.

"See. Aku masih mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yang tercantik setelah melihatnya" gumam Sehun yang kini sudah bertatapan dengan deer eyes Luhan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka skinship" goda Luhan.

"Well, aku memang tidak suka skinship tapi aku mulai menyukai LIP-SHIPPP" kata sehun sambil melumat bibir merah Luhan. Tentu saja Sehun yang akan mendominasi ciuman ini dan Luhan yang berada di bawahnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh bibir Sehun.

"Nghhh" desah Luhan disela ciuman panas mereka. "Kau membuatku gila dan kau membuatku tidak tertarik dengan semua yeoja sexy diluar sana" kata Sehun yang kini menghisap lelehan saliva diujung bibir Luhan. "Hunnieee. Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan menjadi straight lagi dan kau akan mencintaiku" kata Luhan. "Shut up" kata Sehun dan kembali melumat bibir Luhan. Sehun mencubit nipple pink Luhan meransang agar namja cantik itu membuka mulutnya memberi akses bagi lidah Sehun untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Merasa puas dengan bibir Luhan, sehun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih Luhan dan mulai memberikan kissmark disana. Remasan tangan Luhan semakin kasar dirambut Sehun, namja mungil itu sedang melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya karena Sehun dengan sangat cepat menemukan titik sensitifnya dan dengan lihai mempermainkannya..

"Ahhhh.. sehuniiiieee" desah Luhan.

"Ahhhh..."

Meanwhile . . . . .

"Wahh, mereka benar-benar melakukannya ?" gumam Xiumin yang sekarang sedang menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar HunHan, mencoba untuk mendengar desahan Luhan lebih jelas lagi. "Benar.. Aku mendengarnya ! Luhan kita mendesah dengan sangat kencang ! Wow, sehun pasti sangat hebat di ranjang" kata Baekhyun. "Yak! Minggir ! Aku juga ingin mendengarnya, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku kalah taruhan dari Chanyeol" dengus Chen.

"Kalian bertaruh ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Yeahhh. Chen dan aku bertaruh apakah Sehun akan berubah dari straight menjadi gay karena Luhan dan here i am. Akulah pemenangnya" kata Chanyeol bangga masih sambil memegang kompres es batu dan meletakannya di Chanyeol junior. "Hissh, kalian pabbo ! Ahhh itu ! Luhan mendesah lagi" kata Baekhyun antusias. "Chennnn.. Jangan mendorongku. Chanyeol junior masih kesakitan" omel Chanyeol sambil memperbaiki letak kompresnya dan lanjut menguping desahan luhan.

TBC :D

Geje ? hahhahaaa, emang Geje :P kalo gak geje bukan FF saya namanya LOL. Chapter 4 update, yuhuuuu ! Thankyu buat yang masih ngikutin FF ini dan mianhae kalo chapt ini mungkin agak mbosenin karena banyak cerita flashbacknya + NC HuNHan yang terpotong hahahaaha..

Evil panda mulai muncul hohoho. Buat yang fans Tao, mianhae sudah bikin image Tao jadi agak egois disini tapi percaya deh sy sudah menyiapkan karakter buat Tao. Next chapter is TaoRis + SuLay ! Hunhan-nya sibuk NC-an dulu jadi gak sempat syuting buat chapter 5 haahhahahaha... Next time sy bakal bikin full NC, belajar dulu bikin NC yang hottt biar para reader g keceewa bacanya XD

okey.. thanks for review + follow + favorite ! Kalian jjang chucucuucucucu :*

**Mind to review again ?**


	5. Broken Heart

Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Tittle : Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Series : Chapter 5 – Broken Heart –

Rated : M

Cast : EXO" OTP and others

**HunHan** ChanBaek KaiSoo **TaoRis** SuLay XiuChen

**Warning : This is Yaoi Boy x Boy (Dont Like Dont read) ! No Bash !**

**Author POV**

"Chocoo.. Menurutmu apa artiku untuk Sehun ?" tanya namja itu pada Choco yang masih fokus dengan makanannya. Merasa kesal karena diabaikan oleh anjing tersayangnya, Luhan pun memukul punggung Choco membuat anjing itu tersedak dan balik melihat majikannya dengan tatapan "Kau manusia paling pabbo". "Yakkk ! Kenapa bisa kau makan dengan lahap ketika majikanmu sedang galau akut menuju ke kronis ?! Aku kira kita belahan jiwaaa !" teriak Luhan imut pada Choco dan tampang innocentnya.

"Michieso" dengus seseorang dibelakangnya, Luhan tahu suara siapa itu tanpa harus melihat wajahnya, siapa lagi yang memiliki suara seperti itu kalau bukan Kris. "Krisiiieee" gumam Luhan sedikit bergeser untuk memberi ruang agar Kris bisa duduk disebelahnya.

"Wae ? Apa yang little prince kesalkan ?" tanya Kris sambil menarik pundak teman terbaiknya itu agar bersandar padanya. "Anioo, bukan masalah besar. Hanya saja ... hahhhh" kata Luhan sambil membuang nafas, ia merasa sedikit frustasi dengan sikap Sehun hari ini dan sejujurnya sedikit kecewa. "Hanya saja apa ? Apa ini karena bocah sialan itu ? Dia menyakitimu ? Apa kau mau aku mematahkan lehernya ?" tanya Kris. Luhan tertawa mendengar jawaban Kris barusan dan menjawab "Aku rasa dia tidak perlu tambahan cedera darimu lagi, sudah cukup kakinya yang cedera". "Lalu ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu merasa baikan hmm ?" tanya Kris.

"Kau cukup mengatakan 'Luhan kau pantas dicintai oleh Oh Sehun dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja'. Yahhh, kira-kira begitu hehe" kata Luhan. "But Luuuu, kau memang pantas dicintai oleh siapa saja ! Kau adalah namja yang paling cantik sekaligus manly, kau adalah namja yang paling _innocent _yang pernah ku kenal membuatku selalu ingin melindungimu terus menerus dan kau adalah namja yang memiliki hati paling baik yang pernah ku kenal" kata Kris.

"Gomawoo" kata Luhan malu-malu. "Jadi.. ceritakan padaku, apa yang bocah itu lakukan padamu ?" tanya Kris. "Arraseo, aku akan menceritakannya ..." kata Luhan dan mulai bercerita tentang kejadian semalam yang seharusnya menjadi awal dari hubungan HunHan tapi nyatanya.. itu hanya sebuah awal dari kecanggungan antara mereka dan awal dari terbentuknya tembok yang semakin menjulang tinggi yang dibangun oleh Sehun.

'_Hunnnn... hmmmm' desah Luhan seiring dengan open mouth kisses yang diberikan oleh Sehun disetiap inchi tubuhnya. 'Manis. Bahkan kulitmu terasa sangat manis saat ini' gumam Sehun sambil mensejajarkan tubunya agar bertatapan langsung dengan deer eyes namja mungil itu. Luhan mengambil inisiatif dengan mendorong leher Sehun agar memperdalam ciumannya dan Sehun pun mengabulkannya. Setelah puas beberapa menit merasakan hangat bibir Luhan dan saling mengecap rasa masing-masing, Sehun akhirnya menatap mata Luhan menanyakan apakah Luhan tidak apa-apa dengan yang selanjutnya ? Tentu saja Luhan mengerti tentang maksud Sehun 'selanjutnya'. Tapi bukan ciuman atau sentuhan intim yang diberikan oleh Sehun selanjutnya, namja itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan meraih kemejanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Ia nampak seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, 'Lu.. mianhae. Sepertinya aku lepas kendali. Kau tahu.. alcohol. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum saat ke club tadi dan alcohol..' gumam Sehun tidak jelas. 'Alcohol..' jawab Luhan menggantung dengan nada ambigu. 'Jadi semua ciuman dan sentuhan tadi hanya karena alcohol huh' batin namja cantik itu sekali lagi. Tentu saja semua tindakan Sehun barusan karena pengaruh alcohol, terlalu bodoh jika ia berpikir bahwa Sehun menciumnya karena mengira ia mulai menyukai Luhan. -__**Tidak akan ada yang mencintaimu, kau adalah sampah Lu Han**__- begitulah kata-kata yang selalu George katakan pada Luhan dulu dan sepertinya hal itu benar. Terlalu bodoh baginya berharap bahwa semua ciuman Sehun karena cinta._

'_Mian. Kau boleh memanggilku brengsek' gumam Sehun dengan nada menyesal._

'_Gwenchana, aku juga terkadang menjadi gila karena alcohol hahha.. dan Baekhyun adalah yang terparah ! Dia bisa benar-benar menjadi gila hanya karena sebotol soju hehhe. Baiklah sepertinya aku harus turun. Selamat malam sehunnie' kata Luhan dengan senyum yang sangat manis, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.. tapi Sehun tahu. Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sekali lagi berusaha menutupi sakit hatinya dengan mengatakan bahwaa ia tidak apa-apa._

'_Nite Lu' gumam Sehun dan Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. 'Andai kau tahu seberapa ingin aku membuatmu menjadi milikku Lu' gumam Sehun pada pundak Luhan yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah didengarnya. Jika malam itu adalah moment terburuk sejak Sehun dan Luhan bertemu, maka pagi harinya jauh lebih buruk lagi. Sehun berangkat ke sekolah sangat pagi dan saat jam istirahat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di lorong tapi namja itu seakan mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih fokus dengan percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo._

"Aku iri dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka selalu nampak dekat dan Sehun selalu terlihat banyak berbicara jika dengan Kyungsoo tapi denganku... dia nampak seperti patung. Berbicara hanya lima kata per 20 menit" gerutu Luhan sambil menyudahi ceritanya. "Hahh.. Pabbo" hanya begitu saja komentar Kris. Sang naga sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Luhan ketahui, ia tahu benar bahwa Sehun sebenarnya menyukai Luhan bisa dia lihat dari cara Sehun menggendong Luhan kemarin dan saat namja itu menatap Luhan. Kris juga tahu benar bahwa Sehun berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

"Kau tahu.. sepertinya George benar. Aku memang tidak pernah pantas untuk dicintai" kata Luhan murung. PLAKKK ! "YAKK ! Apa yang kau katakan eoh ?! Jangan pernah sebut nama manusia hina itu lagi Lu ! Dan cepat keluarkan pikiran itu dari otak udangmu itu !" omel Kris sambil memukul kepala Luhan. "Apoooooooo" rengek Luhan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Kris.

**Ding ding ding –**

"Aishhh ottokeee.. kenapa jam istirahat cepat sekalii" omel Luhan. "Kajja.." kata Kris sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri, namja itu terlihat ogah-ogahan dan tidak bersemangat tidak seperti Luhan biasanya dan Kris tidak suka itu. "Hey Lu.. Cheer up ! Angkat bokong sexy mu itu dan tersenyumlah, semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Kris sambil meremas bokong Luhan. "You perv !" teriak Luhan sambil berlari meninggalkan Kris.

...

"Luuu tunggu !" kata Kris sambil setengah tertawa mengejar Luhan di lorong. "Kau pervert !" gerutu Luhan. "Salahkan bokong sexy-mu" goda Kris dan Luhan langsung memasang tampang ingin muntahnya. "Ouhh, bagaimana bisa aku berteman sangat lama dengan namja pervert akut sepertimu dan Jongin ! Kalian berdua adalah namja termesum yang pernah ada di sejarah korea selatan" gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Tapi kau sangat menyayangi kami" kata Kris sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dan kau benar sekali. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian" kata Luhan dan Kris tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Luhan barusan. Tapi senyuman Kris tidak bertahan lama saat ia melihat sosok panda kesayangannya berada tepat didepannya.

"Taootaoo. Anyyeong" sapa Luhan ramah tapi sosok yang disapa hanya mengangguk dingin dan berjalan berbalik arah. "Taoooo" kata Luhan sambil ingin mengejar sahabatnya itu, tapi Kris menahannya "Sudahlah. Biarkan saja" katanya. "Kris ! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya ? Tao membenciku ! Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa Tao membenciku, aku harus menanyakan apa salahku agar bisa memperbaikinya hikss.. Tao adalah teman terbaikku tapi ia malah membenciku hiksss" kata Luhan dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. '_Kenapa sekarang semua orang membenciku, seperti George ?_' batinnya yang membuat Luhan semakin terpuruk.

"Sssh Luuu.. Tenanglah. Tao tidak membencimu, dia hanya membenciku saja. Mianhae karena aku, Tao jadi membencimu" kata Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Krisss.. tidak bisakah kau kembali pada Tao ? Tidak bisakah kalian kembali berpacaran saja agar Tao tidak membenciku lagi ? Jeball hikss" kata Luhan memelas tapi Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku dan Tao sudah berakhir" kata Kris singkat memberi isyarat bahwa pernyataannya barusan tidak bisa dibantah. "Laluu.. apakah kau yakin rela melihat bila Tao berhasil melupakanmu ? Maksudku melihat Tao bergandengan dengan namja lain, melihat Tao menjadi uke namja lain, melihat Tao berciuman dengan namja lain dan banyak lagi. Apakah kau rela ? karena kalau aku.. Aku tidak akan rela bila melihat Sehun-ku menjadi milik orang lain. Bukankah itu inti dari mencintai, tidak untuk saling melepaskan ?" kata Luhan masih berusaha meyakinkan Kris dan nampaknya ucapan Luhan barusan sedikit berhasil membuat Kris berpikir '_Apa iya aku rela jika melihat Tao mencintai orang lain ?_'.

"Aku sangat membencimu Luuu. Rusa pabbooooo" begitulah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Kris sepanjang siang itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa fokus di kelas, saat latihan basket pun ucapan Luhan terus mengganggu konsentrasinya membuat ia dimarahin habis-habisan oleh coach Kangin karena melamun di saat latihan. '_Apa aku rela ?_' lagi-lagi Kris mengulang kata-kata itu dipikirannya dan saat itulah.. Saat itulah ia melihat sosok panda kesayangannya lewat didepannya tapi Tao tidak sendiri.. namja itu berjalan bersebelahan dengan seorang namja dan wajahnya nampak bersemu malu-malu, jari tangannya mengepal dan ohhh ! Kris tahu gelagat itu ! Itu adalah gerakan saat Tao merasa _nervous_ dan selalu muncul saat dulu Kris menggodanya. Namja itu semakin memicingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa namja yang membuat Tao-nya bersemu malu seperti itu ? dan dia.. "Oh Sehunnn ?!" teriak Kris yang membuat seisi lapangan basket terdiam melihat dirinya.

"Yakk ! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu ? dan ada apa dengan Sehun ?" tanya Chen.

"Iya ada apa dengan Oh Sehun ? Apakah kau sama seperti Luhan yang juga tergila-gila dengan MVP itu eoh ?" goda Chanyeol dan mendapat desisan tajam dari Kris. 'Sehun dan Tao ?! Oh my god ! Itu adalah hal terakhir yang pernah Kris pikirkan dalam hidupnya, tapi bukankah dulu Tao selalu berkata bahwa pemain basket adalah atlet dengan tubuh ter-sexy menurutnya. Apa itu berarti.. apa itu berarti bahwa Tao mengincar Sehun saat ini ?!. Berbagai macam kemungkinan mulai menghantui Kris dan itu semakin membuatnya gila. "Tidak.. Terlalu lama berteman dengan Luhan membuat otakku mengecil seperti otaknya. Aishhh, si namja sialan itu berani-beraninya dia menggoda Tao ?! Apakah dia tidak cukup hanya dengan memiliki Luhan saja ?" batin Kris sambil melempar bola basket emosi ke sembarang arah. Buaaakkkk ! "Siapa yang berani melemparku dengan bola basket ?!" teriak coach yang langsung membuat Kris memucat.

..

..

..

..

"Sehun ssi.. Kau mau membantuku kan ? Mau kan ? Mau mau mau ?" kata Tao imut lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya.. "Hng.. Entahlah aku tidak yakin. Tapi..." kata Sehun terputus sambil menimbang kembali tawaran yang diberikan oleh Tao barusan. _'Tapi jika rencana ini berhasil maka artinya Kris akan kembali ke Tao dan artinya namja sok tampan itu tidak akan mengejar Luhan terus menerus karena ia akan berpacaran dengan Tao. Yehet !_' batin Sehun sambil tersenyum bangga karena pemikiran cemerlangnya.

"Sehuuuunnn.. Oh Sehuuunnn _back to earth_ bipp bippp" kata Tao sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka Sehun untuk menyadarkan lamunan namja itu. "Hng.. Baiklahh, aku akan membantumu panda dan jika rencana ini berhasil maka kau berhutang banyak padaku" jawab Sehun. "Yayyy ! Oh Sehun jjang !" kata Tao senang dan berloncat untuk memeluk Sehun tapi dengan segera ditahan oleh tangan Sehun "Aku tidak suka skinship dan hanya ada satu namja yang boleh memelukku. Arraseo ?!" kata Sehun dengan wajah stoic-nya. "Yeahh.. yeahh dan namja itu bernama Lu Han. Aku mengerti, lagipula aku hanya memelukmu sebagai ungkapan terima kasih saja bwee. Siapa juga yang ingin memeluk namja berwajah datar sepertimu ?!" kata Tao santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. "Yakk ! Panda tidak tahu terima kasih ! Ada banyak yeoja yang ingin memelukku for your info ! dan wajahku tidak datarrrr !" teriak Sehun kesal.

"Sehuniiee" suara itu.. Suara yang selalu membuat setiap syaraf ditubuh Sehun menegang dan menjadi lebih peka dari biasanya. Suara manja khas milik rusa tersayangnya. "Oh Sehunniiieeee" kata Luhan setengah berteriak karena namja itu hanya melongo tidak bereaksi melihatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hhm ?" tanya Luhan. Sehun sangat ingin memeluk tubuh Luhan dan '_hey, apakah mata Luhan sembab ? ada kantung mata besar dimatanya ? Pasti semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dan menangis'_ pikir Sehun sedih. Namja itu membenci fakta bahwa Luhan menangis dan itu karena dirinya. Tapi... tapi apa yang bisa Sehun perbuat ? Menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Luhan hanya akan membuat namja itu semakin berada dalam situasi yang rumit. Sebut saja masalah utamanya adalah keluarga Sehun yang dipastikan tidak akan pernah menerima hubungan tabu ini dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan perlakuan mengerikan apa saja yang akan diterima Luhan dari HaNi bila noona-nya itu mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Luhan berhubungan. Ia hanya tidak ingin Luhan terluka, cukup ia sendiri saja yang terluka dengan memendam perasaannya pikir Sehun masih memandangi wajah cantik Luhan. "Kau melamun lagi, eoh ?" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ahh, anio. Aku mau menemui Suho hyung dulu. Bye" kata Sehun dingin sambil berbalik meninggalkan Luhan tapi belum sempat Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya sebuah tangan kurus terlebih dahulu memeluknya dari belakang. "Jangan.. hikss.. Aku mohon jangan begini hikss.. Tidak masalah jika Sehuniie ingin melupakan kejadian malam itu hikss.. tapi jangan benci aku hiksss.. Kumohon jangan menjauh hiksss.." kata Luhan. 'Benci ? Luhan aku menyukaimu !' teriak Sehun frustasi dalam hatinya. "Aku tidak membencimu hanya saja.. Sudahlah lupakan saja" kata Sehun dengan nada dingin sambil melepas pelukan Luhan. Butuh tekad yang kuat bagi Sehun untuk tidak menoleh dan berlari menuju Luhan.

"Hunnn... jangan tinggalkan Luu" gumam Luhan sendiri di lorong seperti anak kecil yang hilang arah. Ia merasa sekali lagi terabaikan dan terbuang, perasaan yang sama saat appa-nya meninggal dan juga saat eomma Luhan memutuskan kontak dengannya.

..

..

"Yixing ssi, aku rasa adikmu sudah tidak ada harapan lagi" perkataan dokter barusan seketika membuat Yixing shock. '_Bagaimana bisa penantiannya selama ini menunggu adikku sadar dari koma ternyata hanya sia-sia ?_' rutuk namja itu masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus meresponse apa. "Aku rasa pilihan yang terbaik saat ini adalah melepas alat support nafas dan jantung Zhixing. Bukan saja karena rekening tanggunganmu yang membengkak tapi aku rasa adikmu juga kesakitan setiap hari hanya tertidur dan disuntik setiap saat" terang Dokter Yang mencoba untuk meyakinkan Yixing bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

"Entahlah.. Aku kira adikku akan sadar suatu saat nanti dan bagaimana jika... bagaimana jika sebenarnya masih ada harapan untuk Zhi bangun ? Bukankah melepas alat support jantung-nya sama dengan kita membunuh adikku ? Aku mohon beri Zhi kesempatan sebentar lagi" mohon Yixing. "Hahh, tentu saja. Tapi aku hanya bisa memberimu waktu 3 hari dari sekarang. Yixing aku sangat menyayangimu dan adikmu maka dari itu aku doakan kau memilih jalan yang terbaik. Pikirkan baik-baik, arraseo ?" kata Dokter Yang. "Nee, aku akan mempertimbangkan saran uisa. Gomawo karena sudah banyak membantuku" kata Yixing sambil membungkuk sopan. Setelah mengecek kondisi umum tubuh Zixing yang nampak semakin memucat dan kurus akhirnya Dokter Yang pamit pergi, meninggalkan Yixing dengan kegalauannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Zhi.. kau benar-benar tidak mau bangun eoh ?" kata Yixing pada tubuh adiknya yang masih setia beristirahat panjang. Yixing mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menekan beberapa nomor, ia menelpon Luhan dan Xiumin. Setidaknya ia bisa meminta saran pada teman baiknya itu "Hey Lu, bisakah kau Seoul hospital sekarang ? Aku membutuhkanmu" kata Yixing.

"..."

"Ne.. Tolong ajak Xiumin juga, jika si Bacoon mau ajak juga. Gomawo" kata Yixing. Namja itu mengakhiri sambungan telephonenya dan tersenyum senang karena disaat terburuknya ini ia masih memiliki teman-teman yang siap sedia 24 jam untuk membantunya. Tidak usah menunggu lama bagi Yixing karena kurang dari setengah jam saja pintu kamar Zhixing sudah terbuka dengan ributnya dan itu menandakan bahwa gerombolan troublemaker sudah datang.

"Anyyeeeeonggg Yixinggg eommaaa" teriak Baekhyun ribut seperti angin topan.

"Baek.. kau bisa membuat semua pasien disini bangun karena suara ributmu =_=" cibir Xiumin.

"Suaraku adalah penyembuh bagi mereka semua" kata Baekhyun bangga sambil berjalan untuk memeluk Yixing. "Eoommaaa, aku merindukanmu. Dorm sepi semenjak kau banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit" kata Baekhyun manja. "Hisshh.. so girlyyy" cibir Luhan kali ini dan langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Baekhyun.

"Kyaaaa.. kue cokelat buatanmu Xing ? Boleh aku memakannya ? Bolehh ? Boleh ?" kata Luhan girang. "Sekaranag siapa yang girly ?" serang Baekhyun.

"Hahha.. kalian selalu saja ribut. Bogoshipoo" kata Yixing.

"Nado. Bagaimana kondisi Zhi ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Hng, tidak ada perubahan. Baru saja Dokter Yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melepas alat support jantung dan nafas-nya" kata Yixing. "Mwo ?! Bukankah itu berarti ..." kata Luhan terputus.

"Yeah, itu berarti bahwa Zhi akan segera menyusul eomma-ku ke surga" kata Yixing pasrah.

"Eommaaa..." kata Baekhyun yang kini sudah ingin menangis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing. "Aku adalah hyung yang buruk. Mereka melepas alat bantu itu karena aku tidak mampu membayar biaya operasional Zhi. Aku kira dengan melepas Suho maka ibu tiri-nya akan menepati janjinya untuk menanggung biaya Zhi tapi aku terlalu mudah untuk dibodohi. Ia bahkan hanya membayar tidak lebih dari 20 %" kata Yixing sedih.

"Shit ! Penyihir tua itu sangat jahat, kita harus memberinya pelajaran" kata Luhan emosi. "Aniaaa, kalian tidak harus terlibat. Ibu tiri Suho itu sangat jahat, aku tidak mau kalian terkena imbas-nya" kata Yixing.

"Eomma, aku mau membayar biaya perawatan Zhi. Tabunganku sangaaaaat banyak" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku juga.. Uang bukan masalah bagiku.. Kris, Chen dan Jongin pasti juga akan membantumu" kata Xiumin. "Nee, tabunganku juga masih banyak. Kau tidak harus memikirkan masalah uang Xing" tambah Luhan. "Gomawo. Aku menghargai niat baik kalian. Hanya saja sampai kapan kalian akan terus membantuku ? Aku pun semakin pesimis dengan kondisi Zhi saat ini, rasanya ia tidak akan pernah terbangun" kata Yixing sedih.

..

..

Keempat namja itu bercakap-cakap selama beberapa jam kedepan, hingga salah satunya menyadari bahwa mereka harus segera pulang "Sudah sore, kami harus kembali ke dorm" pamit Xiumin. "Nee, pulanglah. Gomawo karena sudah berkunjung. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian" kata Yixing. "Tentu saja ! Kami juga sangat menyayangimu" kata Baekhyun semangat. Diantara mereka Baekhyun memang yang paling manja dengan Yixing, dulu ia bahkan menganggap bahwa ia adalah anak dari Suho dan Yixing. Baekhyun juga yang paling sedih saat mengetahui hubungan couple favorite-nya itu berakhir.

"Hati-hati di jalan" kata Yixing lembut sambil membenarkan letak scarf baekhyun. "Kami pulang dulu" teriak ketiga namja itu bersamaan.

..

"Hahh.. apa yang bisa kita perbuat untuk membahagiakan Yixing ?" gumam Luhan sambil menendang batu di jalan menuju ke dorm. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Hidupnya sangat berat" kata Xiumin

"Aku sangat ingin membuatnya tersenyum seperti dulu lagi" tambah Baekhyun.

"Suho hyung ! Kita harus memperbaiki hubungan mereka !" teriak Luhan bersemangat. "Bagaimana caranya ? Suho hyung bahkan selalu menghindar bila kita membicarakan Yixing" gerutu Xiumin.

"Dengan kekerasan hehehhe" kata Baekhyun dan Luhan sambil tersenyum evil.

"Kita akan menculik Suho.. Yaaaaayyyyy" teriak BaekLu girang dan Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya menyetujui rencana gila dari duo rusuh itu.

..

..

..

"Junmyeon sunbae hosh hoshh.. kami hosshh.. sudah hosshh.. menyelesaikan latihan ini hosshh.. Biarkan kami kembali hossh ke dorm sunbaee" ratap junior klub atletik pada sang kapten yang terlihat puas dengan hasil latihan hari ini. "Nee, pulang dan beristirahat. Besok latihan dimulai jam 7 pagi, telat sama dengan lari 20 putaran. Arraseo ?!" kata Junmyeon. "Ne sunbaeee" kata para junior itu dan langsung berlari menuju dorm masing-masing. Junmyeon menghela nafasnya sambil merapikan alat-alat latihan, namja itu merasa kesepian. Dulu saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Yixing, namja itu selalu menemani Junmyeon merapikan alat-alat latihan atau sekedar menunggu di ruang loker sehabis Junmyeon bertanding yang selalu berujung pada sex di ruang loker. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, Yixing-nya yang ia anggap sebagai malaikat malah pergi mencampakannya tanpa alasan. _Srrreek.. sreekkk...Pyaarrr ..._

Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara ribut itu, tapi nihil. Namja itu hanya menghedikan bahunya beranggapan mungkin hanya ulah kucing liar saja. "Gyaaaaaaa!" teriak Junmyeon saat menyadari bahwa ia sedang dihadang oleh tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam dan topeng di wajahnya. "Iron man.. Spiderman.. dan... Hello Kitty ? Mwooo ?!" batin Junmyeon kalut. "Menyerah saja maka kami tidak akan menyakitimu" kata spiderman. "Benar.. menyerah saja !" tambah sang iron man. Sedangkan si hello kitty hanya diam saja. Junmyeon tentu saja tidak mau menyerah begitu saja pada ketiga orang aneh itu tapi sepertinya kemampuan ketiga orang itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan dan berakhir dengan Junmyeon yang diseret paksa oleh Spiderman, diikat oleh Iron man dan dibius oleh Hello kitty.

"Hahh, dia berat sekali padahal dari luar tubuhnya terlihat sangat kecil untuk ukuran namja" kata Iron man yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun. "Nee.. dan pukulannya sangat menyakitkan" dengus Spiderman yang adalah Xiumin sambil mengusap bahunya yang sempat dipukul oleh Junmyeon.

"Kenapa kalian harus memberikanku topeng hello kitty eohhh ?!" protes Luhan. "Hahahha, tapi kau sangat menggemaskan dengan topeng itu LuLu" kata Baekhyun dengan smirk-nya.

"Kalian menyebalkan !" dengus Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah.. kita harus cepat ke rencana selanjutnya. Baekie, cepat telpon Yixing" perintah Xiumin. "Yes sir !" sahut Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mulai menelpon Yixing.

..

..

..

"Hng..." lenguh Junmyeon sambil mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat sehabis dibius oleh ketiga orang aneh itu. "Eodi ?" gumam Junmyeon sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu dengan posisi duduk disebuah bangku dan terikat. "Arrgghhh.. apa sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan ? Shit !" umpat Junmyeon sambil berusaha melepas ikatan tali di tangan dan kaki-nya.

"Suho ?" kata seorang namja yang dengan ragu berjalan mendekati tubuh Junmyeon.

"Lay ? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? dan bisakah kau membantuku melepas ikatan ini ?" kata Junmyeon masih berusaha melepas tali yang mulai membuat pergelangan tangannya perih.

"Ten.. tentu saja" kata Yixing sambil berjongkok untuk melepas ikatan di tangan Junmyeon.

"Gomawo. Ada tiga orang aneh yang menculikku dan saat sadar aku sudah dalam posisi terikat disini" jelas Junmyeon sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena tali.

"Tiga orang ?" tanya Yixing memastikan. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi namja itu untuk mengetahui siapa tiga orang aneh yang sudah menculik Junmyeon tapi pertanyaan adalah "Mengapa mereka menculik Junmyeon dan menyuruhku datang kesini ?". Setelah beberapa detik Yixing baru menyadari dimana ia dan Junmyeon berada saat ini "N Seoul tower.. Apa kau ingat ?" tanya Yixing.

"Tsk, tentu saja aku ingat. Kupikir kau yang lupa" kata Junmyeon dingin.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau memintaku jadi kekasihmu disini, tepat di bawah pohon love lock yang ketiga dari ujung disana. Ahh, aku jadi penasaran apa love lock kita masih ada, kajja !" kata Yixing sambil menarik paksa tangan Junmyeon untuk mengikutinya.

"Yakkk ! Jangan menarik tangan orang sembarangan !" protes Suho yang kini sudah dengan pasrah ditarik oleh Yixing.

...

"Sepertinya love lock kita sudah hilang. Tohh, juga kita adalah orang asing sekarang" sindir Junmyeon terlalu malas untuk ikut mencari love lock-nya bersama Yixing. "Aniiooo, tidak mungkin hilang. Pasti masih ada" kata Yixing masih dengan sabar mencari gembok yang dulu dipasangnya bersama Junmyeon walaupun sudah 10 menit tapi masih tidak ketemu.

"Issh, terserah jika kau masih mau mencarinya. Aku akan pulang ke dorm" kata Junmyeon dingin dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan Yixing tapi belum jauh namja itu berjalan ia bisa mendengar teriakan gembira Yixing "Ketemu ! Love lock kita keteemuuu !" seru Yixing gembira.

"Junmyeoniiieee kesini ! Kau tidak ingin melihat love lock kita ?" tanya Yixing. Junmyeon lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya sambil menuruti kemauan mantan-nya itu. Kedua namja itu masih larut dalam kenangan masing-masing sambil mengamati love lock mereka yang masih tergantung kokoh di pohon itu. "Kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku apa arti tulisan cina yang kau tulis di gembok itu" kata Junmyeon sambil menyentuh love lock-nya.

"Jinjja ? Kau tidak tahu ? hihihi" goda Yixing.

"Kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku" kata Junmyeon.

Hening...

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Junmyeon saat ini. Sedangkan Yixing, namja itu sedang memikirkan isi SMS Luhan yang mengatakan _bahwa ia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya ke Junmyeon dan inti dari sebuah hubungan adalah saling jujur. Bukan saling menjauhi yang akhirnya berujung pada menyakiti diri sendiri_.

"Xing/Junmyeon" kata kedua namja itu bersamaan. "Hng, kau duluan saja he he" kata Yixing canggung. "Aku..." kata Junmyeon gugup.

"Xing.. kembalilah ke sisiku ! Aku mohon ! Tidak peduli kau mencapakanku atau bosan padaku ! Kau tidak boleh mencapakanku ! Kau harus menjadi kekasihku lagi!" kata Junmyeon setengah berteriak karena gugup dan Yixing hanya bisa melongo mendengar pernyataan Junmyeon yang sama sekali diluar dugaannya. "Kau mau aku kembali padamu ? Padahal aku sudah menyakitimu" kata Yixing.

"Aku tidak peduli. Seberapa kali pun kau mencapakanku, pokoknya kau harus tetap menjadi kekasihku ! Aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga menjadi bodoh seperti ini" kata Junmyeon lemah.

"Saranghae hiks... Jeongmal saranghae. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat aku dipaksa memutuskanmu" kata Yixing disela tangisannya dan menghambur ke pelukan namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu. "Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh ? Siapa yang memaksamu ? Xing" desak Junmyeon tapi Yixing masih sibuk menghirup dalam aroma khas Junmyeon. Setelah Yixing sudah lebih tenang akhirnya namja itu menceritakan segalanya ke Junmyeon mulai dari kondisi Zhi yang koma, ancaman ibunya dan rencana licik ibu tiri Junmyeon.

"Aku tahu dia adalah wanita yang licik tapi aku tidak mengira bahwa ia selicik ini" kata Junmyeon tidak percaya. "Dia adalah nenek sihir. Ny. Kim juga mengatakan bahwa kau sedang menjalin kasih dengan putri keluarga Bae. Apa benar ? Maksudku.. aku.. aku.. aku ikut bahagia jika kau sudah menemukan penggantiku" cicit Yixing.

"Xing baby. Aku gay dan satu-satunya yang akan menjalin hubungan denganku adalah kau sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu kan ?" kata Junmyeon.

"Nee, aku tahu. Kau bahkan menyatakan cinta sekali lagi padaku sebelum tahu alasan sebenarnya aku mencapakanmu. Kau pasti sangat jatuh cinta padaku hehhe" kata Yixing. "Kau benar.. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Kim Yixing" kata Junmyeon sambil mencium bibir Yixing yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu. ...

"Hng baby.. jadi kira-kira kau tahu siapa tiga orang aneh memakai topeng yang menculikku ?" tanya Junmyeon disela ciuman mereka. "Well, siapa lagi kalau bukan 3 idiot yaitu Luhan, Baekhyun dan aku rasa Xiumin terpaksa terseret dalam rencana mereka haha" kata Yixing senang.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu karena hanya satu orang yang saja memiliki warna rambut orange dan dia adalah sang pengatur strategi KNSS. But.. hello kitty ? Seriously Lu ? Hello kityy ? girlyyy" komentar Junmyeon geli mengingat topeng Luhan.

"Yakkk ! Itu karena Baekhyun menyembunyikan topeng Captain America-ku dan menggantinya dengan hello kitty ! Aku manlyy ! Ssang-namjaa !" teriak Luhan yang keluar dari persembunyian bersama Baekhyun dan Xiumin. "Hahaha, lupakan saja. Maaf mengganggu moment romantis kalian. Silahkan lanjutkan" kata Xiumin sambil menggendong paksa Luhan.

"Hyunggg... aku manlyyyy dan aku bukan penggemar hello kitty" teriak Luhan yang kini sudah diseret paksa oleh Xiumin dan Baekhyun. "Pabbo.. Hah, bukankah aku sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti mereka ?" kata Yixing sambil bersandar dalam pelukan hangat Junmyeon.

"Nee.. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka karena sudah selalu menjaga baby Xing ku" kata Junmyeon sambil mencium pipi Yixing yang merona.

..

..

..

..

Sehun menatap gusar jam dinding di kamarnya. "Hishhh, sudah jam segini kenapa dia belum pulang juga ?" gumam Sehun, pikiran-pikiran negatif pun mulai berserakan di otaknya. Mulai dari Luhan yang diculik, diserang oleh wartawan atau sasaeng fans dan sampai pada Luhan yang tersasar.

"Aku harus mencarinya" kata Sehun sambil berjalan mengambil jaketnya hendak mencari Luhan. Tapi baru saja namja itu membuka pintu, sosok yang mengganggu pikirannya muncul dihadapannya. "Huniee, kau mau kemana ? Ini sudah malam" kata Luhan polos.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Bukan urusanmu" kata Sehun dingin sambil berbalik masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. "Arraseo.. kau tidak perlu membentakku" gerutu Luhan.

"Hng.. kenapa kau baru datang selarut ini ? Apa kau diserang wartawan lagi selama pergi ? Apa mereka menyakitimu ?" kata Sehun yang kini sudah meraih tangan kurus Luhan sambil memeriksa setiap inchi kulitnya. Memeriksa apakah rusa tersayangnya terluka.

'_Kau lah yang menyakitiku' _batin Luhan dalam hati tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakannya. "Anioo, tadi aku hanya membantu Junmyeon hyung dan Yixing kembali berbaikan hehe" kata Luhan. "Hng ? Kau terdengar seperti dating agency" respon Sehun. "Tentu saja dan aku bersama Xiumin Baekhyun sangat keren tadi. Kami bahkan berhasil membius Junmyeon hyung dengan chloroform" kata Luhan bangga melewatkan bagian cerita dimana dia menggunakan topeng hello kitty. "Membius ?" kata Sehun ngeri. Uke di KNSS benar-benar mengerikan dan darimana Luhan bisa memiliki chloroform ? gidik Sehun ngeri membayangkan hal apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh Luhan.

"Hun.." kata Luhan pelan.

"Ne ?" kata Sehun masih acuh. "Kau tidak membenciku kan ? Aku janji tidak akan ribut lagi jika sedang berada di kamar. Aku akan menjadi sangat diam kau bahkan tidak akan menyadari keberadanku dan aku akan mencuci semua baju kotormu. Aku juga akan membersihkan tempat tidurmu setiap hari. Jebal jangan benci aku karena kejadian malam itu. Oh ! dan aku juga akan membelikanmu sarapan setiap hari" rengek Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sekali lagi Sehun merasa sebuah pisau menancap dihatinya, melihat Luhan yang seperti dan itu karena dirinya hanya membuat Sehun semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Luu.. aku tidak membencimu" jawab Sehun. "Jinjayoo ? Yeaaayyy" kata Luhan girang sambil berterima kasih berulang kali. Sehun menyadari satu hal bahwa trauma yang diberikan George dan ibunya masih sangat berbekas pada Luhan, trauma takut untuk dibuang dan dicampakkan. Setelah berganti baju tidur masing-masing, akhirnya kedua namja itu pergi ke tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Selama beberapa menit mata mereka sama-sama tidak mau terpejam padahal sudah dini hari. "Hunniee" gumam Luhan sambil menatap dinding.

"Hmmm.. kau berjanji tidak akan ribut" sahut Sehun yang ternyata juga tidak bisa tidur.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Luhan.

"Tutup saja matamu" sahut Sehun.

"Tadi saat aku ke rumah sakit dokter mengatakan akan melepas alat suport jantung Zhixing adik Yixing. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Yixing saat itu" gumam Luhan.

"Jinjja ? Memang apa yang terjadi pada adik Yixing sampai ia koma ?" tanya Sehun.

"Kecelakaan mobil. Jika Zhixing meninggal maka Yixing akan menjadi satu-satunya keluarga Zhang yang masih hidup, ia adalah yatim piatu. Haaahh, Yixing adalah orang yang sangat baik. Kasihan jika ia harus hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga. Untunglah sekarang ada Junmyeon hyung, hidup sendirian dan mengetahui bahwa tidak akan pernah ada keluarga yang menunggumu untuk pulang itu adalah neraka. Rasanya ingin mati" gumam Luhan. Air mata sudah menuruni pipi Luhan, ia semakin menekuk tubuhnya seperti bola-bola bulu untuk menahan suara tangisnya. Ia merasa kesepian lagi. "Luuu" suara indah itu memanggil Luhan dan menarik tubuh mungil kedalam sebuah pelukan. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun sudah ada di ranjangnya. Ini adalah batas akhir dari Sehun untuk menahan keinginannya memeluk namja tersayangnya. Sehun tidak bisa diam melihat Luhan-nya terpuruk. "Gwenchana. Kau tidak akan sendirian" kata Sehun, tangis Luhan teredam di dada bidang Sehun sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hikss.. jeball" kata Luhan lemah.

"Aku berjanji" jawab Sehun sambil mencium rambut Luhan sambil sesekali menghirup aroma vanilla dan fresh baby yang identik dengan Luhan. Beberapa menit kemudian suara dengkuran pelan pun terdengar, Sehun mengendorkan sedikit pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang tertidur.

'_Seandainya saja kehidupan kita jauh lebih simple maka aku dengan sangat senang hati mengklaim mahluk terindah ini menjadi milikku. Menjadikannya Oh Luhan'_ batin Sehun

..

..

..

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Luhan dan Sehun berjalan bersama menju kelas masing-masing. Drrtt drrt..

From : Panda

**Morning ! Ingat ini hari pertama kau membantuku.. chucucu 3**

Sehun menghela nafasnya malas sambil membalas

From : Awesome Hun

**Yep. Jangan pakai emo itu lagi, atau aku akan membuat matamu semakin hitam seperti panda :P**

"Nuguuu ? Siapa yang mengirimu pesan sepagi ini ?" tanya Luhan penasaran sambil berjinjit-jinjit untuk mengintip handphone Sehun. "Bukan siapa-siapa hehe" jawab Sehun. Ia memang berencana untuk membantu Tao tapi ia juga tidak ingin Luhan mengetahuinya. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan beranggapan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Tao.

"Sehunnnaaahhh" teriak seorang namja dari belakang yang langsung membuat Sehun menutup wajahnya. '_Shit Tao.. tidak bisakah kau melakukannya jangan didepan Luhan ?_' rutuk Sehun.

"Sehunaah" kata Tao yang kini sudah bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

"Ehh ?" kata Luhan kebingungan. "Ahh, Luhan hyung kau disini" kata Tao seadanya dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Sehun "Kajja aku sudah membawakanmu sarapan" kata Tao sambil menarik tangan Sehun. "Anii.. Sehuniee sudah sarapan bersamaku" kata Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang sebelahnya.

"Tapi sehunah ingin sarapan denganku lagi Luhan hyung" kata Tao tidak mau didebat sambil menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dari Luhan. "Yakkk, kau tidak usah sekasar itu pada Luhan. Lagipula dia sudah membuatkanku sarapan" dengus Sehun.

"Aku padahal tidak bermaksud kasar padanya. Hanya saja aku selalu tiba-tiba menjadi emosi bila melihatnya. Aku tahu.. aku orang yang sangat buruk kan ?" kata Tao.

"Kau hanya panda idiot yang terlalu cemburu" jawab Sehun.

_Meanwhile..._

"Krisssiiieee ! Kita ada kejadian urgent ! Bencana tingkat 1 hmmm ani.. tingkat 10 ! Cepat ikut aku" kata Luhan heboh sambil menarik tangan Kris ke tempat kosong. "Baby... tenanglah. Kau seperti kerasukan setan !" kata Kris. "Yahhh, sepertinya begitu. Anyway ! Sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi ! Tao dan Sehun ! Mereka nampak seperti punya hubungan spesial. Aku aku aku..." kata Luhan tidak jelas karena serangan paniknya.

"Tenang Luu.. Tenang" kata Kris menenangkan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang eoh ? Namja yang kusukai menyukai orang lain dan dia adalah Tao. _Hell_ ! Bagaimana bisa aku bersaing dengan Tao ? Sehun pasti akan lebih memilihnya. Tao itu muda, tampan, imut dan atlet taekwondo yang handal hiksss.. Sedangkan aku ? aku hanya atlet yang tidak akan pernah sembuh dari cederanya.. Aaaa ottokeeeee" rengek Luhan. "Luuu, tenanglahh... Bukan hanya kau saja yang sedang bingung, aku juga bingung" kata Kris dengan tampang memelas.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak memutuskan hubungan dengan Tao, _stupid dragon_" dengus Luhan. "Aku... aku tidak bisa kembali ke Tao" kata Kris singkat.

"Wae ? Kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali padanya ?" tanya Luhan.

'_Karena kau_... _Aku tidak bisa kembali pada Tao karena kau_' jawab Kris dalam hati tapi lebih memilih untuk menjawab "Rahasia". "Kriiiisss... Kau menyebalkan !" dengus Luhan tapi namja yang diprotes itu hanya memeluknya, memberi tahu tanpa kata-kata bahwa ia sangat menyayangi teman-nya itu. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memelukku ?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena dengan memelukmu aku bisa memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja" kata Kris. Luhan memeluk Kris balik sambil mengatakan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki pelindung seperti Kris dan juga Jongin.. "Krisss !Kita tidak boleh diam. Hanya ada dua couple di KNSS yaitu HunHan dan TaoRis tidak akan pernah ada TaoHun ! Aku harus mengatur strategi" kata Luhan bersemangat.

"KrisHan atau KrisLu juga bagus" gumam Kris dan menghasilkan pukulan telak di kepalanya.

..

..

..

"Sekolah tidak pernah semenyebalkan ini" gerutu Luhan sambil mencabik-cabik rotinya, otak-nya buntu. Bahkan sang pengatur strategi yang paling terkenal di KNSS itupun sedang buntu memikirkan cara merebut Sehun-nya dari Tao. "Wae ? Apa yang sedang Lulu kesalkan ?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru datang dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Cemburu. Remaja ababil" kata Baekhyun dengan smirk-nya sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku depan dimana Sehun dan Tao sedang makan bersama dan terlihat sangat akrab.

"Mwo ? Mereka berkencan ?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Aniooo ! Mereka hanya berteman ! Sehun itu straight" kata Luhan kencang.

"Tapi.. sepertinya ia tertarik pada Tao" kata Chanyeol.

"Yeah.. menyebalkan sekali" kata Luhan sambil menatap kedua namja diseberang sana dengan tatapan terluka. '_Mana mungkin aku bisa menang jika harus melawan Tao dan juga dia adalah temanku. Mana bisa aku mengacaukan kebahagian Tao'_ batin Luhan.

..

..

Tao tersenyum menyadari Luhan yang dari tadi menatap kearah dirinya dan Sehun. '_Kau merasakannya hyung ? Kau merasakan rasa sakitku sekarang hha ?_' batin Tao.

"Rusa-mu sedang cemburu" kata Tao sambil memakan sandwichnya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan" kata Sehun bergegas pergi.

"Kau menyukainya kan ?" tanya Tao berusaha menahan Sehun agar tidak menghindar dari topik tentang Luhan. "Daripada membahas tentang kisah cintaku bagaimana jika kita membahas perkembangan rencana ini ? Apa Kris sudah memberikan response ? jika belum.. mungkin memang benar ia tidak mencintaimu lagi" kata Sehun sadis.. "Hiiissshh, kau sadis sekali ! Tentu saja Kris sudah meresponse kedekatan kita. Ia bahkan mengirimiku sms tadi pagi dan mengajak pergi sepulang sekolah. Susah untuk menolaknya tapi yeahhh.. rencana tetap harus dilanjutkan. Dia harus tahu bahwa aku tidak akan ada selamanya untuk menjadi pengagum setianya. Ia tidak boleh selamanya menggantungkan nasibku" kata Tao kesal. Namja bermata panda itu tidak menceritakan maksud lainnya dari rencana ini, yaitu untuk membuat Luhan sakit hati karena ia yakin benar bahwa Sehun tidak akan menyetujui segala rencana yang bisa menyakiti Luhan-nya. Sehun sendiri tidak keberatan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Tao, ia merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Tao dan bercanda dengannya.

"Aku hanya berharap kalian bisa bahagia bersama dan jika kalian bahagia maka kalian berhutang banyak padaku" kata Sehun.

"Neeee... aku akan membayar jasa penting Oh Sehunahh hhihii" kata Tao imut. Sehun melirik Luhan yang kini sedang berjalan keluar dari kantin, aura Luhan terlihat buruk. Bibirnya yang dipoutkan kesal dan berjalan uring-uringan,, 'bahkan ia terlihat sangat cute jika kesal' batin Sehun sambil tersenyum.

..

..

"Menyebalkann ! / Brengsek !" teriak kedua namja itu secara tidak sengaja bersamaan. "Kenapa mereka harus begitu akrab ?" dengus Luhan sekali lagi.

"Tao bahkan menolak ajakanku untuk bertemu hanya karena ia akan pergi dengan Oh SialanHun mu itu" geram Kris. "Memang kau mengajak Tao bertemu untuk apa ?" tanya Luhan.

"Hng.. Sesuatu seperti membahas rapat festival sekolah" jawab Kris cuek.

"Pabbbooo ! Mana mungkin ia menerima ajakanmu untuk rapat jika ia bisa berlovey dovey dengan Sehun ! Tentu saja ia memilih Sehun ! Ughhhhh, pabboooo dragon !" kata Luhan gusar menyadari bahwa Kris adalah namja yang sangat sangat tidak peka.

"Kau terus mengatakan aku pabbo, tapi kau sendiri tidak bisa berhasil membuat Sehun menjauh dari Panda-ku !" lawan Kris.

"Aniii, aku tidak pabboo :p. Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaan Sehunniee-ku" kata Luhan imut. Namja itu bahkan mencari tahu di internet mengenai makanan kesukaan Sehun dan memutuskan lebih aman untuk meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk membantunya memasak karena Luhan dan Dapur adalah sesuatu yang sangat kontra indikasi.

"Apa rencanamu Lu ?" tanya Kris curiga.

"Begini skenario-ku ..." kata Luhan memulai skenarionya.

**LUHAN POV**

'_Kau memasakan semua ini untukku ? Semua adalah kesukaanku ..' kata Sehun terkejut sekaligus kagum melihat semua masakan lezat sudah aku masakkan dengan susah payah. 'Tentu saja. Jariku bahkan terluka saat memasaknya.' _jawabku dengan tampang memelas. _Saat ini Sehun pasti akan merasa sangat tersentuh dengan kegigihanku untuk memasak untuknya dan namja itu pasti akan menjawab 'Kau cantik dan pintar memasak. Luhannie aku begitu bodoh sudah menyia-nyiakanmu selama ini. Kau adalah namja yang pantas untuk menjadi kekasih dan makanan ini sangat lezat.. Kau adalah kekasih idamanku' kata Sehun sambil memelukku. Lalu dia akan menciumku dan kami akan ... hihihiihi_

_Luhan Pov End_

back to **Author POV**

"Dan... begitulah skenarioku hahhahaa. Lalu aku dan Sehun akan hidup bahagia selamanya ! Ayyeeey" kata Luhan puas dengan skenario buatannya dan Kris hanya mendengus menanggapi cerita temannya yang kelewat innocent itu.

"dan... aku akan masuk ke kamar kalian dan bilang bahwa itu semua adalah masakan Kyungsoo. Lalu Sehun tidak jadi jatuh cita padamu karena merasa dibohongi dan pergi meninggalkanmu merana sendirian hahhahhaa" kata kris evil.

"Yakkkk ! Kau jangan merusak skenario ku !" teriak Luhan sebal dan pergi meninggalkan Kris. "Hey, kau mau kemana ? Kau membolos lagi eoh" teriak Kris dari belakang

"Neeeeee, aku akan menemui Kyungsoo. Coach juga tidak pernah membiarkanku kembali ke lapangan jadi bolos ataupun masuk tidak akan jadi masalah kan" jawab Luhan santai sambil melanjutkan jalannya menemui kekasih Jongin itu.

..

..

Setelah 3 jam penuh rintangan dan kekacauan di dapur dorm ...

"Aku benci memasak.. tapi hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk juga hehhe" kata Luhan bangga sambil memandangi sederet makanan yang sudah ia siapkan di meja. Namja itu memfoto hasil karyanya dengan handphone lalu mengirimi Sehun pesan singkat.

**To: Lovely Hun**

"**Hunnieeee. Apa kau sudah makan ? Jangan makan diluar, aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu chu 3"**

1 jam... 2 jam... bahkan sampai 4 jam Luhan menunggu dalam bosan tapi Sehun masih tidak membalas pesannya. "Sudah jam 5 sore. Bukankah sekolah sudah berakhir sejak tadi ?" gumam Luhan sambil meratapi jam di dinding.

Drrttt... drrttt... 'akhirnya Sehun membalas pesanku' batin Luhan senang. Tapi senyum manis namja itu seketika memudar setelah membaca balasan pesan dari Sehun.

**From: Lovely Hun**

**Aku sudah makan dengan Tao.**

..

..

..

..

_.._

Sehun akhirnya pulang tepat jam 8 malam setelah Tao menyeretnya untuk menemani namja Panda itu untuk berbelanja dan Sehun sangat benci itu.

"Eoh, kenapa gelap ? Luhan belum datang ?" gumam Sehun sambil menyalakan lampu kamarnya tapi sepi... Tidak ada Luhan yang biasanya menyambutnya dengan salam manja-nya.

"Kemana namja itu ? Apa ia menjenguk Yixing lagi ?" gumam Sehun sendiri dan berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Tatapan mata namja itu teralih ke arah tong sampah yang penuh dengan makanan yang dibuang.

'_Hunnieeee. Apa kau sudah makan ? Jangan makan diluar, aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu chu 3' _Ia mengingat isi pesan Luhan tadi siang.

"Dia memasakan semua ini untukku tapi aku malah mengatakan bahwa aku sudah makan dengan Tao. Shittt ! Dia pasti sangat sedih sekarang" rutuk Sehun sambil memandangi makanan terbuang yang ada di tong sampah saat itu. Namja itu mengambil kembali jaketnya dan berlari untuk mencari rusa nya yang kini menghilang.

..

..

"Hikss.. sehunnn pabboooooo" gumam Luhan disela tangisnya. Namja itu berulang kali mengatakan 'Namja manly tidak menangis !' tapi tetap saja ia menangis mengingat Sehun. Namja itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo tapi sebelum ia masuk samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Kris di kamar Jongin. "Hng, Kris ada disini juga ?" kata Luhan senang tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar percakapan Kris dan Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa Kai... Aku merasa bersalah pada Luhan.. Aku aku.. aku harus menebus kesalahanku padanya dengan cara tidak bersama Tao" kata Kris ngotot.

"Hyung.. tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu atas apa yang sudah menimpa Luhanie kita pada malam itu. Luhan hyung pun pasti akan sangat sedih jika mengetahui alasan sebenarnya kau tidak mau kembali pada Tao" jawab Jongin.

'_Alasan sebenarnya ?_' batin Luhan penasaran..

"Sedih ? Kaiiii-ah, dia tidak akan sedih tapi lebih tepatnya merasa sangat sangat kecewa padaku ! Aku selalu berjanji untuk melindunginya dari serangan George keparat itu tapi aku malah mengabaikan telephone-nya pada malam itu. Aku malah sibuk berciuman dengan Tao dan mengabaikan telepon Luhan ! Kau tahu ? Jika saja aku tidak mengabaikan telepon Luhan malam itu mungkin ia tidak akan terluka parah karena pukulan George, mungkin tulang rusuknya tidak akan terlalu hancur, mungkin ia tidak akan sampai tertabrak mobil dan mungkin Luhan masih bisa berenag sampai sekarang ! Tapi aku... aku mengecewakan Luhan" kata Kris frustasi.

"Hyung.. Apa Tao mengetahui masalah ini ?" tanya Jongin.

"Ani.. aku tidak pernah menceritakan alasan sebenarnya aku memutuskannya. Dia hanya tahu bahwa aku memutuskannya karena aku menyukai Luhan. Tao tidak pernah tahu tentang rasa bersalah yang semakin menggerogotiku setiap harinya, dia pasti juga akan sangat sedih karena malam itu Tao memintaku hanya fokus padanya dan mematikan handphon-ku. Aku tidak mau jika Tao merasa menderita karena rasa bersalah sepertiku. Panda-ku memiliki hati yang sangat lembut" kata Kris. Tangan Luhan semakin bergetar seiring dengan tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris dan Jongin. Selama ini ia merasa dirinya yang paling menderita tapi Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa orang disekitarnya juga ikut menderita.

"Hyung kenapa berdiri diluar sini ? Kenapa tidak masuk ?" kata Kyungsoo dibelakang Luhan. Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin dan Kris tersadar bahwa sedari tadi Luhan berdiri disana dan mendengar semua perbincangan mereka.

"Luuu.. Dengar..." kata Kris mencoba menarik tangan Luhan tapi namja itu sudah keburu kabur.

"Luhaaaaaann !" teriak Kris sambil mengejar Luhan, diikuti Jongin yang terus memanggil hyung kesayangannya itu. Tapi Luhan menulikan telinganya, ia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi kedua sahabat baiknya itu. Saat sedang berlari Luhan melihat Tao yang sedang berjalan ke arah dorm sehabis latihan taekwondo, dengan kalut Luhan mendekati Tao dengan wajah memerah menangis.

"Hyu.. hyung ?" kata Tao terkejut.

"Taoooieee.. Mianhaeeee mianhaeee. Jeongmal mianhae, aku sudah membuatmu ikut sedih. Maafkan hyung" kata Luhan berkali-kali. Kris terkejut mendapati Luhan yang kini sedang menunduk berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf pada Tao.

"Luu, gwenchana ?" kata Sehun khawatir saat tidak sengaja melihat Luhan di depan Tao.

"Maafkan hyung, karena kesialan hyung Kris jadi berpikir bodoh. Si bodoh itu berpikir dengan menjauhimu ia bisa menebus kesalahan yang tidak pernah menjadi salahnya. Mianhaee" rancau Luhan tidak jelas. "Apa yang hyung katakan ?" kata Tao semakin bingung.

Kris berlari kearah Luhan dan berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Luhan dengan segera menampiknya dan kembali fokus untuk meminta maaf pada Tao.

"Sehun bawa Luhan" kata Kris dan Sehun pun mengangguk sambil membujuk Luhan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sehun menggendong Luhan dan berlari ke kamarnya, takut jika Luhan berhasil lolos dari dekapannya.

"Maaf. Dia sedang..." kata Kris lelah sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Ia paling tidak bisa jika harus melihat Luhan menangis dan itu lagi-lagi karena kebodohannya.

"Krissss.. jebal ! Katakan apa yang sebenarnya Luhan hyung barusan katakan ?" tanya Tao.

"Anioo" elak Kris. "Katakan sekarang juga ! Jika kau tidak kembali pada Tao itu akan membuat Luhanie kita semakin merasa bersalah ! Kita harus menyadari bahwa kejadian malam itu bukanlah kesalahan siapa pun juga dan Luhan pun tidak pernah menyalahkan kita hyung ! Kau harus melupakan rasa bersalah itu" kata Jongin dan semakin membuat Tao bingung.

"Kriss" kata Tao melembut sambil mengelus pipi Kris. "Jika kau tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku mohon jangan dorong aku untuk menjauh lagi" kata Tao.

"Malam itu.. Saat kita sedang berada di rumahku, saat kita pertama kali bercinta. Aku mengabaikan telepon Luhan. Padahal teman baikku sedang menahan sakit akibat siksaan dari ayah tirinya tapi aku malah mengabaikan permintaan tolongnya dan terlalu larut denganmu" kata Kris seadanya.

"Maksudmu malam saat Luhan hyung kecelakaan ?" tanya Tao.

"Luhan selalu disiksa seca fisik oleh ayah tirinya. Memukul dan membuat Luhan berdarah adalah hobi dari ayah tirinya dan sebelum Luhan kecelakaan sekali lagi ayah tiri-nya menyiksanya sampai tulang rusuknya hancur karena 6 kali pukulan dengan tongkat besi dan aku... Aku lah yang seharusnya menjaga Luhan, aku bahkan sudah berjanji padanya. Tapi karena aku terlalu bahagia bisa mejadikanmu milikku membuatku lupa untuk melindunginya dan membuat Luhan harus cacat seumur hidupnya. Aku kira dengan memutuskan hubungan denganmu bisa menebus kesalahanku padanya. Jika Luhan tidak bahagia maka aku juga tidak boleh bahagia" kata Kris sambil menangis. Tao ikut menangis, ia merasa sangat jahat pada Luhan. Bagaimana bisa ia sejahat ini pada Luhan yang selalu baik padanya ?

"Kris aku..." kata Tao bergetar. Kris memeluknya "Gwenchana... Aku juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk berada jauh darimu Tao. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu jauh dariku lagi dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersama dengan Sehun itu lagi. Aku ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku lagi Tao baby" kata Kris sambil mencium wajah Tao berkali-kali yang kini sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Kriss... saranghaeeee.. dan aku tidak bersama Sehun. Dia hanya membantuku untuk membuatmu ccemburu. Aku hanya menyukai satu namja saja dan itu adalah si naga bodoh bernama Wu Yi Fan" kata Tao lembut dan mencium bibir Kris...

**TBC :o**

Akhirnya bisa update :'D

CHAPTER 5 UPDATEEE ! ^^

Di chapter ini mulai sedikit-sedikit dijelasin tentang masalah di hubungan SuLay dan alasan kenapa Kris mutusin Tao yang mbuat Tao jadi dendam sama Luhan.. Semoga feel nya dapat dan tulisannya tidak membingungkan =_=a Kalau membingungkan ato alur yang gak jelas, author abal-abal ini mintaaa maap. Gomawooo buat yang review , favorite and follow FF ini... 195 review, love u all ! chucuucuucu...

Mind to review again ? hihihi, ur review is my mood booster ^^


	6. Miracle really happen

Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Tittle : Mr. Deer and Mr. Hedgehog

Series : Chapter 6 – Miracle really happen—

Rated : M

Cast : EXO" OTP and others

**HunHan** **ChanBaek **** KaiSoo **** TaoRis **** SuLay **** XiuChen**

**Warning : This is Yaoi Boy x Boy (Dont Like Dont read) ! No Bash !**

**Author POV**

"Luuu.. berhenti menangis" kata Sehun kelelahan menenangkan Luhan yang masih sesenggukan. 'Sudah 2 jam ia menangis' batin Sehun sambil mengelus lembut punggung Luhan. "Hunnn... bagaimana bisa ? Bagaimana bisa aku mendatangkan banyak kesialan seperti ini hikss.. Pasti Taooo, Kris dan Jongin sangat menyesal menjadi temanku... pasti selama ini mereka merasa terbebani dengan kecacatanku huweeeeeee" kata Luhan sambil melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Luhan... tidak ada yang merasa terbebani denganmu" kata Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahuuuu" lawan Luhan sambil melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Sssshh, cobalah untuk tidur saat ini juga dan kita akan pikirkan selebihnya besok setelah kau lebih tenang lagi. Arraseo ?" kata Sehun sambil berdiri dari posisinya yang daritadi memeluk Luhan untuk menyelimuti rusa kesayangannya itu. Tapi pergerakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan terkena serangan panik dan mulai meracau "Hunnn ! Kau mau kemana ? kau mau meninggalkanku juga ? Apa aku membebanimu juga ? Apaa aku .." kata-kata Luhan terputus seiring dengan ciuman lembut Sehun dibibirnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" kata Sehun pasti.

"Nee" kata Luhan menurut dan memeluk perut Sehun yang masih berdiri didepannya. Namja itu membalas pelukan Luhan sambil sesekali menyelipkan tangannya ke sela rambut halus Luhan "Luu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" kata Sehun. Luhan merasa beruntung karena sekarang wajahnya tertutup dalam perut Sehun jadi wajah meronanya tidak bisa terlihat.

'_Setidaknya aku memilikimu disisiku . . . .'_

_.._

_.._

"Kau tidak bisa tidur hhm ?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sekarang sedang berbaring memeluk erat dirinya sambil memainkan kaos tidur Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa tidur" gumam Luhan. Sehun sendiri tidak ingat pastinya bagaimana bisa mereka berdua berakhir dengan posisi saling berpelukan begini. Hanya ada tiga hal yang namja itu ingat pasti saat ini, yaitu : yang pertama adalah ia tidak ingin mengabaikan Luhan lagi, kedua ia tidak ingin mendorong Luhan untuk menjauh lagi dan yang ketiga ia tidak ingin merasakan 5 menit saja tanpa pelukan Luhan. –_Sama sekali tidak ingin_— ulang Sehun dalam hati.

"Ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan besok kita harus bangun jam 7 pagi" gerutu Sehun.

"Tidak bisakah kita membolos saja besok ? Aku sedang tidak ingin mengikuti kelas" kata Luhan manja. "Baiklah tapi hanya sekali ini saja kau boleh membolos" kata Sehun memperingatkan dan Luhan langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Ceritakan tentang kehidupanmu Hun. Aku tidak bisa tiduuuurr" rengek Luhan.

"Well, tidak ada yang spesial dari hidupku dan semua sudah ada di internet" kata Sehun seadanya. "Akan terasa beda jika mendengar langsung darimu" kata Luhan. "Hng.. Nama lengkap Oh Sehun, pewaris tunggal Oh Construction, South Korean's MVP 3 times ahead, memiliki 1 kakak bernama Oh HaNi dan sekarang tinggal sekamar dengan namja penggila skinship bernama Lu Han" kata Sehun.

"Isshh, kau membuat semua orang iri dengan kehidupan sempurnamu dan hey... aku bukan namja penggila skinship !" protes Luhan.

"Iri ? Apa yang kalian irikan ? Kehidupan mewahku ? Gelar MVP-ku ? Jabatan ayahku ?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Sehun barusan. "Tapi aku tidak memiliki ibu. Eomma meninggal saat melahirkanku dan appa.. Appa adalah appa, hidupnya hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Keluarga adalah nomor ke sepersekian ribu baginya" kata Sehun masih dengan nada setenang mungkin. "Tapi kau masih punya HaNi noona" kata Luhan.

"Ne.. aku beruntung memiliki noona. Ia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya, noona ada saat pidato pertamaku saat SD, noona ada saat mengantarkanku ditiap les dari SD, noona ada saat pertandingan basket pertamaku. Dia selalu ada disaat terpentingku" kata Sehun.

"Wow, ternyata ahjumma menyebalkan itu hebat juga" kata Luhan. Ia masih sebal dengan HaNi yang selalu memanggilnya yeoja atau namja jadi-jadian. "Luu, HaNi noona tidak semenyebalkan itu. Dia hanya overprotective terhadapku. Selebihnya dia adalah pribadi yang sangat mengesankan" puji Sehun. "Kau sangat menyayangi ahjumma itu" gumam Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku sebut keluarga saat ini" kata Sehun sambil mempermainkan rambut belakang Luhan yang mulai mengikal karena panjang, membuat namja mungil itu semakin nyaman dalam pelukan hangat Sehun_. _Namja mungil itu terus mengeluh bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur tapi kenyataannya adalah tidak lebih dari 10 menit setelah keluhan terakhirnya suara dengkuran halus itu mulai terdengar di telinga Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa ada manusia seimut ini ?" gumam Sehun sambil mengamati wajah Luhan yang sedang tidur. Well, Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan akan selalu terlihat begitu imut tanpa harus berusaha. "You're just naturally cute" gumam Sehun sambil mencuri ciuman dari bibir pink Luhan yang sedikit membuka saat tidur. Sehun selalu mengagumi tatapan innocent Luhan, cara Luhan tersenyum, cara Luhan menjelaskan sesuatu dengan innocent, nada suara Luhan yang selalu lebih manja ketika namja itu menginginkan sesuatu dan cara Luhan mencuri ciuman darinya.

"Ughhh, cute cute cute cute cuteeee" kata Sehun gemas sambil menjepit hidung mungil Luhan cukup lama sampai membuat namja itu mengerutkan dahinya dalam mimpi. Sepertinya Luhan bermimpi kehabisan nafas pikir Sehun sambil tersenyum dan melepas jepitan tangannya di hidung mungil Luhan yang memulai memerah.

"Good night love" kata Sehun sambil merengkuh kembali tubuh Luhan dan tertidur. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Oh Sehun dan Lu Han merasakan tidur yang teramat nyenyak tanpa harus dihantui oleh mimpi-mimpi buruk.

_.._

_.._

..

"Panda... say something" kata Kris memohon pada Tao yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin dan juga Kris. "Hyung.. aku sangat jahat" hanya kalimat itu saja yang berulang kali diucapkan oleh Tao. Namja itu merasa sangat bersalah pada LuHan, ia terus berpikir 'bagaimana bisa aku menjauhi temanku sendiri padahal dia sedang dalam kondisi terburuknya'.

"Kau tidak tahu dan semua itu adalah salahku Tao" kata Kris.

"Aku rasa kita semua pernah membuat kesalahan karena kita adalah manusia. Hanya saja saat ini aku merasa sangat buruk, Luhan hyung selalu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik dan dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan pertolongan tapi... hanya karena cemburu aku tega meleyapkannya dari daftar temanku. Pabbo" kata Tao merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, kita semua pernah membuat kesalahan dan beruntung kita diberi waktu untuk memperbaikinya" kata Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Tao.

"Aku akan menebus setiap kesalahanku pada Lu Hyung dan berusaha menjadi teman terbaik baginya" kata Tao sambil membalas pelukan Kris. "Hmmm, Luhan akan sangat senang bisa kembali dekat denganmu" gumam Kris diceruk leher Tao.

"Tentu saja.. aku akan membuat Lu hyung bangga berteman denganku" kata Tao. "Hng.. sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan tapi apapun jawaban hyung aku tidak akan membenci Lu hyung lagi. Aku hanya ingin tahu" gumam Tao kali ini dengan nada yang lebih pelan dan ragu.

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan hng ?" jawab Kris lembut sambil membenarkan letak poni Tao yang agak menutupi matanya. "Apa kau menyukai Luhan hyung ?" tanya Tao. Kris sudah mengira bahwa pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh Tao pasti mengenai hal itu dan ia akan menjawab seadanya tanpa ingin menutupi segala sesuatu lagi dari Tao "Luhan adalah cinta pertamaku, teman terbaikku bahkan aku sudah menggapnya saudaraku sendiri. Aku Luhan dan Jongin adalah satu paket yang tidak akan bisa dipisahkan lagi. Tapi jangan pernah melihat kami sebagai sepasang kekasih, lovey dovey atau sejenisnya karena cintaku pada Luhan ternyata hanya rasa sayang yang begitu besar seperti rasa sayang seorang hyung dan donsaengnya. Luhan akan bersama Sehun, Jongin bersama Kyungsoo dan Aku.. aku tentu saja akan bersamamu. Mianhae karena kau bukan cinta pertamaku seperti kau yang selalu menyebutku cinta pertamamu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah kau adalah cinta terakhirku dan akan menjadi satu-satunya namja yang aku cintai" kata Kris sambil mencium bibir Tao. "Hyung.. terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah memilihku menjadi kekasihmu" gumam Tao sambil menarik tengkuk Kris untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Dont be babe. Aku lah yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau dengan sangat baik masih menerimaku yang sudah menyia-nyiakanmu. Saranghae" kata Kris lembut.

'_You are not my first but you are my last one'_

..

..

..

...

Keesokan harinya Luhan bangun dengan sakit kepala super hebat, mata perih dan ia benci itu semua. "Ughhh, _stupid headache_" umpat Luhan pelan sambil mencoba untuk berdiri tapi gagal karena pandangannya yang tiba-tiba blur. Untung saja sebuah tangan kekar berhasil meraih tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Gwenchana ?" kata Sehun khawatir. Wajah pucat Luhan langsung berubah menjadi merah merona saat ia menyadari bahwa saat ini Sehun hanya menggunakan boxer tanpa kaos dan Luhan bisa merasakan bau sabun Sehun mulai menggoda indera penciumannya.

"Hng.. nee" kata Luhan sambil menunduk, sehun yang menyadari Luhan yang terlihat malu-malu langsung menjelaskan bahwa tadi ia sedang mandi tapi langsung keluar karena mendengar umpatan Luhan. "Apa kau yakin bisa mandi sendiri ? Aku tidak keberatan jika harus memandikanmu ?" kata Sehun santai. 'Ughhh,, sejak kapan Sehun menjadi vulgar seperti ini' rutuk Luhan sekaligus tersenyum senang karena Sehun-nya mulai menunjukan ketertarikan padanya.

"Aniooo.. aku bisa mandi sendiri" gumam Luhan dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

..

..

"38,1 derajat" gumam Sehun pada Luhan yang kini sedang meringkuk menggigil dikasurnya, entah kenapa namja mungil itu senang sekali menjajah tempat tidur Sehun, ia selalu berkata 'Tempat tidur Hun lebih lebar dan panjang'. "Eughhhh, aku tidak mau obat" rengek Luhan.

"Well, bad news kau harus tetap meminum obat demam Lu atau aku akan menyeretmu ke klinik dan menyuruh uisa untuk langsung menyuntikmu" ancam Sehun dan langsung membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Sehun terus membalut tubuh Luhan dengan jaket yang berlapis-lapis tapi namja itu tetap saja mengigil, membuat Sehun terus menambahkan syal dan jaket pada Luhan.

"Aku merasa seperti kue gulung" kata Luhan yang tenggelam dalam balutan jaket tebal dan nyaris membuatnya seperti ulat bulu.

"Habisnya kau terus saja menggigil. Tidurlah Lu, aku akan membeli bubur di kantin" kata Sehun sambil menaikan selimut Luhan dan menyamankan letak bantalnya.

"Cepat kembali" rajuk Luhan. "Yeahh.. ughh.. entah dosa apa yang aku perbuat sehingga mendapat roommate gila dan menyusahkan sepertimu" gerutu Sehun.

"Tapi kau beruntung karena aku sangat tampan dan juga cute" gumam Luhan innocent.

"Ishh, pede sekali. Tidurlah dan saat aku kembali aku akan menyuapimu" kata Sehun sambil sekali lagi mengecek suhu Luhan dengan menyentuh dahi namja itu dan bergumam "Masih sangat panas". Sedikit demi sedikit 2 tablet penurun panas yang diminumkan oleh Sehun mulai menimbulkan efek mengantuk pada Luhan, membuat dengkuran halus mulai menggema di kamarnya.

..

..

Sehun melototkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya saat ini. "What the hell ! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dikamarku ? dan lebih tepatnya di kasurku ! Cepat singkirkan tanganmu dari Luhan, panda !" teriak Sehun histeris tidak menyangka akan melihat kedua namja alien itu sedang ikut tertidur memeluk Luhan-nya.

"Sssshhh.. jangan ribut. Kau bisa membangunkan hyung" kata Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan yang tertidur. "Betul betul betul" kata Tao mengiyakan dan juga memeluk Luhan dari samping kiri. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun dan Tao yang kelewat aneh ini.

Jadi beginilah rekapan kejadian saat Sehun sedang membelikan Luhan bubur ...

_Baekhyun dan Tao memutuskan pergi ke kamar HunHan karena kedua orang itu tidak masuk sekolah tapi saat mereka datang hanya ada Luhan yang tertidur dengan imutnya seperti ulat bulu. 'Eughhh, Lu hyung terlihat sangat imut ! Kyaaaa ! Saat tidur dia sangat terlihat seperti bayi' gerutu Baekhyun ribut menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby Luhan. _

'_Aku sangat merindukan Lu hyunggg' kali ini giliran Tao yang berbicara. _

'_Dia terlihat sangat flufffyyyyy dan aku jadi ingin memeluknya' kata Baekhyun._

'_Kau benar. Dia sangat fluffyyy, mungkin kita harus menemani Lu hyung tidur. Dia kan paling tidak suka tidur sendirian' kata Tao mengiyakan usul Baekhyun. 'Baiklah' jawab Baekhyun girang dan langsung naik ke ranjang Sehun dan mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk memeluk Luhan._

"Bukankah kalian seharusnya ada di kelas saat ini ?" serang Sehun.

"Kau juga seharusnya ada di kelas saat ini" serang Tao balik.

"Aku sedang menjaga teman sekamarku yang sedang sakit, paboo" kata Sehun kesal.

"Kami juga sedang menjaga hyung tersayang kami yang sedang sakit" serang Baekhyun kali ini. Guratan emosi sudah jelas tertanda di dahi Sehun, membuatnya terpaksa melakukan pilihan terakhir – _menyeret dan melempar Baekhyun Tao dari kamarnya_—

"Yakkk ! Oh Sehun ! kau tidak bisa menendang kami begitu saja ! Biarkan aku saja yang merawat Luhan hyung !" teriak Baekhyun sambil menggedor pintu tapi tentu saja Sehun menulikan telinganya sambil tersenyum puas. "Tidak ada yang boleh memeluk rusa milik Oh Sehun !" gumam Sehun sambil kembali ke ranjangnya untuk mengecek demam Luhan. "37,8 derajat ! Great" kata Sehun puas karena suhu tubuh Luhan berangsur normal.

"Luuu... bangun. Kau harus memakan buburmu" kata Sehun lembut membangunkan Luhan yang secara ajaib masih tetap tertidur setelah keributan yang terjadi barusan.

"Hyunggg" kata Sehun sekali lagi membangunkan Luhan dan dipanggilan kelima barulah Luhan membuka matanya. "Sleepy head ! Cepat makan buburmu" kata Sehun.

"Suapi..." kata Luhan manja dan Sehun hanya bisa mendengus mendapati tingkat kemanjaan Luhan yang semakin meningkat saat namja itu sakit.

"Aaaahhmmmm" kata Sehun menyuapi Luhan dan namja yang disuapi hanya bisa tersenyum imut walaupun kepalanya masih setengah sakit. "My baby" kata Sehun sambil membersihkan bubur yang tercecer disudut bibir Luhan.

"Aku hyung muuuu" kata Luhan menolak dipanggil baby.

"Tapi kau lebih cocok menjadi donsaengku.. ahhhmmm" kata Sehun sambil menyuapkan sesendok lagi. Luhan tidak menghabiskan seluruh buburnya, namja itu hanya bisa menelan sekitar 5 sendok saja karena ia masih merasa pusing dan sedikit mual.

Drrrttt... drrrrttttt..

Sehun mengumpat siapa saja yang menelepon ke handphone Luhan karena hal itu sudah mengganggu waktu bermanjaan mereka. "Yixing menelpon, kau mau mengangkatnya ?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat nama yang tertera di layar hp Luhan.

"Shit ! Aku lupa hari ini adalah hari penting untuk Yixing. Kemarikan" kata Luhan meraih handphone nya. "Anyeong xing.. Mianhae aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang juga" kata Luhan di telepon.

"..."

"Mwooo ?! Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan ?!" kata Luhan setengah berteriak.

"..."

"Arraseo.. arraseoo.. Aku akan segera ke rumah sakit sekarang" kata Luhan sambil bergegas turun dari ranjang dengan lemas. "Apa yang terjadi ? Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Yixing.. Aku harus membantu yixing" gumam Luhan.

"Lu kau masih demam tinggi" kata Sehun tidak setuju. "Tapi Yixing memerlukanku" rengek Luhan dan Sehun tidak bisa lagi mengatakan tidak untuk rusanya. Maka jadilah Sehun kini mengantarkan Luhan ke ruamah sakit. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing ?" kata Sehun sambil menyandarkan kepala Luhan yang masih lemas di bahunya.

"Hari ini seharusnya para dokter akan melepas alat bantu jantung dan nafas Zhixing, tapi Yixing tiba-tiba meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja melihat Zhixing menggerakan jarinya sekilas. Tapi para dokter mengatakan bahwa itu hanya kejang otot dan tidak cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Zhi masih ada peluang untuk sadar" jelas Luhan.

"Lalu.. bagaimana kita bisa membantunya ?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi setidaknya kita bisa ada disisi Yixing saat para dokter melepas alat bantu Zhi. Bukankah teman harus selalu ada untuk saling mendukung" kata Luhan dan sekali lagi Sehun semakin jatuh terperosok dalam pesona Luhan yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya baginya.

"Arraseo. Tapi jangan melakukan hal-hal gila atau berbahaya lagi seperti menculik dokter atau membius orang" kata Sehun ngeri. "Arraseooo huniiee"kata Luhan terkekeh.

..

..

..

Sesampainya di kamar Zhixing. Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Junmyeon sudah nampak disana dengan wajah serius. "Hey, ada apa ? Dimana Yixing ?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia masih memohon kepada dokter agar tidak mencabut alat bantu-nya tapi dokter tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya. Aku bahkan sudah mengeluarkan jaminan akan menanggung segala biaya perawatan tapi dokter itu mengelak bahwa ini semua bukan karena biaya tapi memang Zhi yang tidak akan pernah sadar dari koma-nya. Pihak rumah sakit tidak ingin bertanggung jawab lagi dengan kondisi Zhi maka dari itu mereka mendesak Yixing untuk menyetujui pelepasan alat bantu nafas ini" jelas Junmyeon sedih.

"Luuuu" panggil Yixing sedih dengan wajah memerah habis menangis.

"Xing.." kata Luhan sambil memeluk teman baiknya. "Ottokeee ! Aku sangat yakin bahwa Zhi masih hidup dan akan segera sadar ! Aku melihatnya ! Aku melihatnya menggerakan tangannya tadi pagi ! Adikku masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup dan para dokter sialan itu bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan secuil saja perkataanku !" kata Yixing histeris dan langsung ditenangkan oleh Junmyeon. "Babe, calm down" kata Junmyeon.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan" gumam Xiumin. Kelima namja itu hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan para dokter itu dan juga berpikir 'Apa benar Zhi masih ada kemungkinan untuk sadar dari koma-nya'.

"Kita bawa kabur saja Zhi beserta alat-alatnya" kata Baekhyun santai.

"Baek.. bisakah kau tidak menculik satu orang saja dalam sehari ini ?" tanya Xiumin sarkastik.

"Menculik ?" kata Yixing dan Luhan bersamaan, membuat Junmyeon dan Sehun merinding takut jika saja Yixing menyetujui rencana gegabah Baekhyun barusan.

"Weelll, kita hanya perlu diam-diam mengeluarkan Zhi dari rumah sakit ini dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil van milik ayah Chanyeol. Lalu kita meletakan Zhi di salah satu mansion Junmyeon hyung. Pihak rumah sakit tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Zhi berada dalam lindungan keluarganya dan bukan dibawah naungan rumah sakit ini lagi. Selama Zhi berada di luar rumah sakit dan billing terbayar semua maka para dokter itu akan segera melepas tanggung jawab mereka" jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengeluarkan Zhi dari rumah sakit ini. Para perawat dan staff lainnya pasti akan segera menyadarinya" kata Junmyeon. "Selalu ada jalan ke roma hiihihihi" kata BaekLu girang dan Xiumin yakin bahwa duo rusuh itu sudah memiliki beribu rencana di otak jahil mereka.

..

..

"Ini jas nya" kata Xiumin sambil menyerahkan dua buah jas putih dokter kepada Junmyeon, Baekhyun dan memakai satu untuknya sendiri.

"Hell ! You guys really ? Kalian memberiku seragam ini ?!" kata Luhan histeris.

"Hhahaha, aku rasa kau pantas memakai seragam ini Lu" kata Sehun senang.

"Huuuunnnn.. Kau harusnya membantuku bukannya ikut menjajahku" kata Luhan kesal tapi tetap mengambil seragam yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Xiumin dengan jas dokter yang dipinjam Xiumin dari kakak sepupunya yang seorang spesialis bedah. Yixing berperan untuk membuat para dokter sibuk, Sehun mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang dan Luhan... Sekali lagi namja mungil itu merutuki teman-temannya yang selalu berusaha membuatnya nampak konyol.

"Aku membenci kalian. Bisa-bisanya kalian membuatku menjadi seorang yeoja !" kata Luhan yang kini sudah menggunakan seragam perawat dengan rok mini diatas lututnya. Kaki ramping, putih mulus bebas bulu Luhan semakin menyempurnakan penyamarannya sebagai seorang yeoja.

"Wow.. nice leg Lu ! Girly" goda Xiumin yang langsung mendapat omelan tidak terima namja mungil itu. Sehun... oh sepertinya diantara yang lainnya Sehun lah yang terkena efek paling mendalam saat melihat Luhan menggunakan seragam perawat yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat sexy bagi Sehun.. _'Nanti... setelah rencana gila ini berakhir aku akan membuat kaki putih mulus itu membuka sangat lebar untukku'_ batin Sehun dengan smirk-nya yang membuat Luhan kebingungan dengan ekspresi Sehun itu. "Guyss ! Para dokter sedang menuju kesini ! Kita harus cepat mengeluarkan Zhi" kata Yixing heboh dan mereka berenam pun langsung bersiap dalam posisi masing-masing.

Sehun pertama keluar dari ruanganya sambil membuka kaca mata hitam dan topinya. Semua perawat dan pengunjung disana langsung terfokus oleh kehadiran sang MVP korea selatan itu.

"Oh Sehun ?! Kau sungguh oh sehun ! God ! Kau sangat tampan !" kata seorang perawat dan langsung ditanggapi dengan senyuman menawan Sehun. Membuat perawat yang lainnya mulai mengerubuti Sehun untuk berfoto bersama dan meminta tanda tangannya. Para pengunjung rumah sakit yang lainnya pun ikut fokus memperhatikan Sehun dari dekat, kondisi secara cepat berubah seperti acara fan sign dan tentu saja hal itu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh kelima namja lainnya yang dengan sangat hati-hati mendorong keluar ranjang Zhi. Baekhyun mendorong ranjang Zhi dengan sangat perlahan takut jika selang yang menghubungkan tubuh Zhi dengan alat itu terlepas. Luhan sendiri memainkan perannya sebagai perawat dengan sangat bagus, mulai dari cara jalan dan bentuk tubuh feminim-nya membuat tidak ada satupun yang curiga dengan penyamarannya. Bahkan beberapa perawat lainnya menyapa luhan "Suster Yang" seperti _name tag_ curian yang dikenakan Luhan. Junmyeon mulai bisa mendesah lega ketika mereka hampir mendekati lift pasien yang akan membawanya ke basement dimana Chanyeol sudah menunggu mereka, tapi tidak semudah itu...

"Hey... kalian akan membawa pasien itu kemana ? Bukankah OT 1 dan 2 sudah penuh dan tidak ada jadwal operasi selanjutnya ?" kata perawat yang menatap curiga pada Baekhyun, Junmyeon dan Xiumin. "Hng, kami ditugaskan oleh chef untuk membawa pasien ini untuk MRI" kata Luhan gelagapan, ia bahkan tidak tahu maksud dari MRI -_-"

"MRI ? Bukankah radiologi diarah sana ?" kata perawat itu sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dari tujuan kelima namja itu. "Ahh nee. Kami sedikit hilang arah hehe" kata Baekhyun sambil dengan cepat memutar ranjang Zhi untuk segera menjauh dari perawat menyebalkan itu.

"ASTAGA ! Itu kan pasien mati batang otak Zhang Zhixing yang dijadwalkan akan dilepas alatnya saat ini ! Siapa kaliaannn ?!" teriak perawat itu setelah menyadari wajah familiar Zhixing.

"Hitungan ketiga lari" kata Xiumin.

"Satuu... Tiga lariiiii" teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong ranjang Zhixing secepat mungkin dan perawat itu semakin berteriak agar security menangkap mereka.

"Kita akan masuk penjara !" kata Xiumin gemetar. Pelarian mereka terhenti saat beberapa security guard sudah menghadang mereka dari berbagai arah, mereka terkepung.

"Yixing.. Aku kira kau sudah dewasa. Menculik adikmu sendirimu bukanlah tindakan yang bijak" kali ini Jung uisa yang berbicara mencoba untuk meraih ranjang Zhi.

"Anioooo ! Kalian yang tidak bijak ! Bagaimana bisa kalian melepas satu-satunya alat yang menopang hidup adikku" teriak Yixing. "Xing ! Adikmu sudah tidak ada harapan untuk hidup dan menurut prosedur kedokteran kita bahkan seharusnya sudah melepas sejak sebulan lalu !" kata Jung uisa tapi Yixing tetap menolak penjelasan uisa itu. Merasa gagal membujuk Yixing akhirnya Jung uisa memberi aba-aba agar para security menggunakan tindakan kekerasan tapi siapa yang bisa menghentikan para atlet andalan KNSS ini. Tentu saja para security itu kewalahan menangkap namja-namja itu karena mereka memang adalah atlet kebanggaan KNSS yang sangat gesit, kuat dan penuh dengan insting bertahan. Baekhyun yang terdesak mendorong dengan keras ranjang Zhi kearah Sehun yang baru datang, bermaksud agar Sehun bisa membawa Zhi secepatnya ke basement. Tapi karena dorongan yang terlalu kuat membuat selang Zhi terlepas dan semua orang yang ada disana pun terkejut karena monitoring jantung Zhi mulai berbunyi tidak beraturan.

"Keajaiban.. Jika keajaiban benar ada, maka berikanlah aku kejaiban itu Tuhanku" doa Yixing sambil memejamkan matanya melihat garis lurus di monitoring jantung Zhi.

Hening ...

Tiiitt... tiiittt... tiiittt..

"Jantung pasien menunjukan aktivitas" teriak salah satu perawat yang berdiri dekat dengan ranjang Zhi, Jung uisa langsung menggunakan stetoskopnya dan memeriksa detak jantung Zhi.

"Siapkan suntikan adrenalin, dopamin dan pump 80 mikro per menit" perintah Jung uisa, para perawat pun langsung bergegas menuju trolley emergency terdekat. Suntikan adrenalin pun memasuki tubuh Zhi dan menit kemudian.. Menit kemudiannya terasa seperti mimpi bagi Yixing, adiknya.. Adik satu-satunya akhirnya membuka matanya setelah berbulan-bulan koma.

"Zhi.. Oh my god ! Zhiiiiii" teriak Yixing histeris sambil berlari memeluk tubuh adiknya.

"Geee..." kata Zhi pelan dan tersenyum mendapati gege nya sedang memeluknya. Semua orang yang berada dalam koridor itu langsung bertepuk tangan melihat keajaiban itu.

"Aku kira.. aku kiraaaa.. aku kira aku sudah membunuh Zhi" teriak Baekhyun histeris sambil menangis. "Syukurlah.." kata Xiumin terharu.

..

..

..

..

Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan hampir 3 jam di kantor security Seoul National Hospital akhirnya pihak rumah sakit membiarkan keempat namja itu bebas. Beruntung karena Oh HaNi adalah salah satu donatur penting di rumah sakit itu membuat sang CEO enggan menghukum mereka. Sebelum kelima sahabat itu pulang mereka mengunjungi kamar Zhixing dan mengintip dari jendela Yixing yang dengan bahagia bercerita dengan adiknya. "Aku sangat senang bisa melihat Yixing eomma tersenyum lagi" kata Baekhyun senang.

"Berhenti memanggilnya eomma. Jika dia eomma mu maka kau adalah anakku. Aku tidak mau punya anak segila kau" cibir Junmyeon tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah cantik Yixing yang sedang tertawa. "Yakkk ! Hyunggg ! Aku tidak gila !" dengus Baekhyun.

"Ehh, dimana Luhan dan Sehun ? Aku kasihan dengan Sehun pasti dia sedang dimarahi oleh noona-nya karena masalah ini" kata Xiumin.

"Betul juga.. Sehun jadi harus ikut menanggung ini semua" kata Baekhyun.

..

..

..

"Jelaskan" hanya kata-kata itu saja yang diucapkan oleh HaNi kepada Sehun yang dengan santai duduk didepannya dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Gomawooo noona karena sudah membantu kami" kata Sehun.

"Jangan memasang aegyo-mu karena itu tidak akan berhasil kali ini ! Noona memasukannmu ke KNSS bukan untuk menjadikanmu remaja bermasalah ! dan kau ! namja jadi-jadian ! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku ?" kata HaNi yang kini mengalihkan tatapannya ke Lu Han.

"Mwo ? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Sehuniee" kata Luhan innocent yang membuat HaNi semakin naik pitam. "Menculik pasien ?! OH Sehun ! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hha ? Jika appa tahu dia akan sangat marah" kata HaNi lelah dengan sikap Sehun yang semakin tidak ia mengerti.

"Noona, kau tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya" kata Sehun membela diri.

"Noona tidak mau dengar. Pulanglah ini sudah malam dan namja jadi-jadian ini terlihat sangat tidak sehat" kata HaNi sambil menunjuk Luhan yang nampak pucat.

"Kau demam lagi" kata Sehun khawatir dan menyentuh dahi Luhan yang menandakan bahwa suhu tubuhnya naik lagi. "Noona aku harus segera membawanya ke dokter dan aku akan berbicara lagi padamu besok" kata Sehun.

"Panggil sopir Choi kesini. Dia yang akan mengantarkan kalian" kata HaNi dan Sehun langsung bergegas keluar untuk mencari sopir Choi. HaNi berdiri mendekati tubuh Luhan yang lemas antara kelelahan dan pusing. HaNi meraih dagu Luhan dan sedikit mengangkatnya membuat tatapan sayu Luhan bertemu dengan tatapan HaNi yang sangat mengintimidasi –_sama persis seperti mata Sehun_— pikir LuHan. "Ingat perkataanku baik-baik Lu Han karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali saja. Aku Oh HaNi tidak akan pernah membiarkan satu pun orang menghancurkan kehidupan sempurna Sehun. Adikku akan menikah dengan yeoja dari kalangan terpandang dan menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh ! Kau tidak boleh mengubah adikku menjadi gay menjijikan sepertimu ! Jika kau bersikeras maka kau akan sangat sangat sangat menyesal. Sehun adalah hidupku" ancam HaNi sambil menghempaskan wajah Luhan dengan kasar.

"Noona aku apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" kata Sehun bingung melihat noona-nya sedang berdiri didepan Luhan. "Anii.. noona hanya mengecek suhu tubuhnya dan dia benar-benar demam. Benar begitu kan Lu Han ?" kata HaNi dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk takut.

"Selamat malam noona" kata Sehun sambil meraih tubuh Luhan kedalam dekapannya dan menggendongnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

...

"Shit ! Aku terdengar seperti ahjumma jahat tadi" dengus HaNi sepeninggal Sehun.

"Kau hanya terlalu menyayangi Sehun" kata Yun ahjussi, tangan kanan keluarga Oh.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyayanginya. Tidak ada satupun ibu yang tidak menyayangi anaknya Yun, walaupun ibu itu dipaksa untuk tidak mengakui darah dagingnya sendiri" sahut HaNi dengan nada sedih menatap kosong kedepan.

"Entah mengapa tapi aku merasa bahwa rahasia akan segera terungkap" kata Yun ahjussi tiba-tiba. "Maksud ahjussi ?" tanya HaNi tapi Yun ahjussi hanya menghedikan bahunya tidak memberi jawaban yang jelas.

..

..

..

Sehun terus mengompress dahi Luhan dengan handuk basah semalam tapi suhu tubuh Luhan masih terus berada disekitar 38 derajat. "Lulu... cepatlah sembuh" kata Sehun sambil menaikan selimut Luhan dan menundukan kepalanya di tangan Luhan.

'_Eommaa appaa.. Ruu, pusing' gumam anak kecil yang masih belum berbicara lancar itu._

'_Luhan appa sakit ? Bagian mana yang sakit ?' kata appa Luhan sambil menciumi pipi chubby.._

'_Sudah tidak sakit karena ada appa. Ruuhaan sudah tidak atit' kata Luhan sambil mencium sayang appa-nya. _

'_LuHan.. Lu bukan Ruu sayang' kata eomma Luhan dengan sabar mengoreksi kesalahan anaknya. _

'_Ruuhaarrnn' kata Luhan sekali lagi tapi masih gagal untuk mengucapkan Luhan membuat namja mungil itu sedih. 'Jangan bersedih.. Appa akan selalu ada untuk membantu Luhan belajar. Appa akan selalu ada saat Luhan kesakitan. Appa akan selalu ada untuk menemani Luhan' kata Myungsoo._

'_Ruuu...' kata Luhan sambil tertawa imut._

'_Luhan merindukan appa'_

_..._

"Hng..." gumam Luhan saat terbangun dari mimpi yang membuat dadanya sangat sesak. Saat terbangun namja itu mendapati Sehun yang tertidur di kursi dengan baskom air dipangkuannya. Luhan merasa bersalah karena sudah banyak menyusahkan Sehun-nya, dengan hati-hati Luhan mengambilkan baskom itu dan meletakannya di meja. Luhan menempatkan tubuhnya dalam pangkuan Sehun agar bisa memeluknya.

"Luuu.. Kau sudah sadar ? Sudah agak baikan ? Sepertinya demam mu sudah menurun" gumam Sehun sambil menyentuh dahi Luhan.

"Hunniee, mianhae karena sudah menyusahkan sehuniiee" kata Luhan dileher Sehun. "Jika tahu begitu maka kau dari sekarang harus rajin mencucikan pakaian kotorku ! Selalu ada di kamar ini untuk menungguku pulang latihan ! Selalu berada disampingku saat aku merindukanmu ! Selalu memberiku morning kiss ! Selalu memasakan sarapan untukku !" kata Sehun. Yahhh, namja itu sedang mengatakan sebuah pernyataan cinta dengan ve rsi-nya sendiri.

"Yes sir ! Mulai dari sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu !" kata Luhan sambil membenarkan posisinya dipangkuan Sehun. "Cute" kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi chubby Luhan.

"Apppooo" rengek Luhan manjaa.

"Luu.. Ngomong-ngomong aku membawa seragam suster kemarin dan aku akan sangat senang melihatmu memakai seragam itu lagi. Kau terlihat sexyyyy" kata Sehun dengan suara seduktifnya sambil sesekali mengecup leher Luhan dan menghisapnya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher mulus itu. "Hnggg.. andwaaaeee" kata Luhan sambil meremas rambut lembut Sehun yang kini sedang sibuk menggigiti lehernya.

"Kau berani menolakku hhm ? Kau harus diberi hukuman" kata Sehun sedikit dan menarik kepala Luhan untuk menciumnya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan meminta namja itu untuk membuka bibirnya yang dengan senang hati dilakukan oleh Luhan, lidah mereka saling beradu mencari dominasi dan tentu saja Sehunlah yang berhasil mendominasi ciuman itu dan itu membuat Luhan sangat senang juga semakin teransang. Luhan senang di dominasi dan hal itulah yang membuatnya cocok menjadi uke dibanding menjadi seorang seme.

"Huuunnn" desah Luhan sambil menggesekan bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras dengan bagian tubuh Sehun yang juga mengeras, mengirimkan getaran hebat bagi tubuh Sehun. Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan kearah ranjang membuat namja itu tergeletak pasrah, Sehun membantu Luhan melepaskan kaosnya kemudian kaosnya sendiri. Bagian tubuh atas mereka sudah telanjang saat ini, membuat Sehun lebih leluasa untuk mempermainkan nipple Luhan yang sangat sensitive saat ini.

"Hunnn.. ehhmmmmm ahhh" desah Luhan ribut saat lidah hangat Sehun mempermainkan nipple-nya yang mulai menegang. Bersamaan dengan tangan nakal Sehun yang mulai mempermainkan bagian tubuh Luhan yang mengeras dari luar boxer Luhan. "Beb, i want you.. Aku ingin berada dalam lubang sempitmu hnggg" kata Sehun sambil menggoda telinga Luhan, terus membisikan dirty talk yang semakin membuat Luhan teransang bukan main.

"Hunnn,, fuck me.. Fuck me till i cant walk for a weekk.. Fuck me harder" balas Luhan. Ia sendiri terkejut mendapati dirinya bisa ber-dirty talk seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya berteman dengan Jongin membuatnya pintar secara alamiah dengan hal-hal mesum seperti itu.

"As your wish" kata Sehun senang hati dan merambat turun untuk menurunkan boxer Luhan. Tapi belum sempat hal itu terjadi sebuah suara ribut kembali mengganggu moment intim mereka.

"LUHAAAEEEENNNNNNN / HYUNGGGGGGG / LU HYUNGGGGGGG" teriak ketiga namja yang kini sudah dengan tidak tahu dirinya masuk ke kamar HunHan.

"Euuughhh, sorry mengganggu kalian" kata Tao menyesal.

"Sorrryyy not sorry. Hey, apakah kalian bisa menunda aktivitas kalian ? dan Sehun tidurkan adikmu sebentar saja" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bagian boxer Sehun yang menonjol membuat Sehun blushing dan langsung menutupinya dengan bantal.

"Apaa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?! Keluarrr !" teriak Sehun.

"Andwae ! Kami ingin makan cake dengan Luhan hyung kami ! Cepat minggir ! Hyung aku merindukanmu dan maafkan kebodohanku" kata Tao yang kini sudah memeluk Luhan.

"Ttt.. taoo, hyung yang harusnya meminta maaf. Kesialan hyung membuatmu ikut-ikutan tersiksa" kata Luhan sedih.

"Anioo hyung. Mari berjanji kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi" kata Tao sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Awww so cuteeeee. Aku jadi ingin berpelukan juga" kata Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang kini ikut menghabur ke tempat tidur membuat Sehun terpental dan jatuh ke lantai.

"PERGI DARI KAMARKUUU !" teriak Sehun tapi tentu saja para uke sedang sibuk berpelukan *poor Sehuniee : )

TBC .

Hunhan gagal NC-an lagii hahahhaa *evil laughs*. Chapter 6 update ! Ini sudah usaha update secepat mungkin jadi mianhae jika banyak typo karena ini tanpa editan hohoho...

Teaser next chapter :

- Gimana kelanjutan persahabatan Jongin Kris Luhan ?

- Kira-kira rencana apa yang sudah disiapkan HaNi untuk Luhan ?

- ChanBaek mau putus ?

- KaiSoo smexyyyyy timeee hihihi.

**Mind to review again ?**

251 review, 125 fav dan 112 follow ! GOMAWOOO ! Kalian jjang, chucucuucucuucucucu 3


End file.
